Who You'd be Today
by somebody new
Summary: Once again the hands of fate have torn Mitsuki and Takuto apart. How will Mitsuki survive raising her and Takuto's child while he is stuck looking out for her as an angel. Will new love blossom? Or will the two find a way back into each others arms?
1. What about Forever?

_A/N: I'm back! A new idea came to my mind! It is more of a depressing angsty fic…not that a lot of my others aren't, but I really liked this one. I wanted to do something from Mitsuki and Takuto's point of view to really get across their own thoughts and feelings. The POV's like I just said will be from Mitsuki and Takuto's I don't say who's POV it is every time it changes but I think by reading it you will know. I mean if it bothers someone a lot then I can say who it is. Anyways I hope you guys like it so here's the very first chapter to Who You'd be today. And yes I did get the title from the Kenny Chesney song…_

_Oh right and when the text is in Italics those are their memories or thoughts on the past, and normal text is the present. And there is a better...well I'm not very good at summaries, but a better description of the story on my author page._

_Disclaimers: All the characters except for one in this chapter belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura! _

**Chapter one**

**What about Forever?**

Do you remember that day? The day you promised me forever? It was a while back now, but it was the happiest day of my life. It was the day you asked for my hand. I mean how could you possibly forget? I remember the way your hands shook and, although I would never admit it to you, you were sweating with nerves. It made me smile, you would always act so calm and cool in front of me, but that day your barriers seemed to break and you showed me the real you.

I smiled looking at the golden band around my finger, it was nothing fancy, I knew you didn't have a lot of money and I respected that. But the part that meant the most to me was that you got the word 'Eieni ni' which means forever, engraved on the inside of the band. Forever you promised me.

But is there really a forever?

Outstretching my hand I admired the gold band as 'that' day rushed into my thoughts.

"_Mitsuki," you said looking into my eyes. "The way I love you is like no other and…" you actually paused to think about what you would say next. It made me smile, you always seemed so practiced in what you would say next. I would never have expected you to stutter. "And I know that this is a long shot for me because you love Eichi even though he is no longer alive, and you think of me as some annoying man who stole your heart."_

_I almost laughed at that last sentence. At first you were annoying, you were so obstinate, almost forcing me to love you, but in time you grew on me. And what I never told you was that I started loving you more then Eichi._

"_But being the burglar that I am," you stopped to chuckle at your own joke. "I cannot give up what I have fought for. Mitsuki Kouyama, will you marry me?" I remember at the time I was shocked. I never thought you would ask such a thing. My heart felt like it grew eight sizes, I mean how could I not see that coming? You were on one knee the entire time. The only reaction I had after that was to jump into your arms, giving you my only reply which was a kiss on the lips. We had kissed many times, but that kiss for some reason was so sweet and passionate, it felt like the emotions were still engraved on my lips._

"_Thank you," you whispered as if I had just given you the greatest gift in the world, where as in reality it was you who had blessed me with the prize._

"How are you feeling?" I asked walking back into the hospital room, sitting in a small chair beside his bed.

"Good_,_" he lied looking at the ceiling.

I bit my lip, I knew the truth; you weren't good not anymore. After you had come back to me, and we were reunited at the concert, everything was perfect. It seemed like all was going how it should, of course that all ended. Once you were diagnosed with cancer once again.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" I asked as I clasped my hand together looking at my enlarged belly. After so many times of trying I had finally gotten pregnant.

"I'm fine," he smiled finally looking to me. His blue eyes reaching into my heart. I could see the sadness in his eyes. He was trying to fight so hard, so hard for me and for our baby.

"Okay," I whispered. We sat in silence staring in one another's eyes until I felt something hit the inside of my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Takuto asked looking at me concerned. What a silly question, I was not the one to be worried about. I didn't say a word, I just took his hand placing it on my belly where the baby was currently kicking.

"He's…" he gaped looking at my belly then my eyes through double takes. I knew he was convinced that our baby would be a boy.

"Kicking," I smiled. His warm hand gently caressed my stomach.

"You know the baby is due in one week?" I smiled putting both my hands over his on my belly.

"Just enough time for me to fight this," he said with determination. I smiled, I knew we could get through this obstacle.

"We haven't thought of a name!" I blurted.

"Well…" he said not taking his stare off my stomach.

"What?" I asked grinning. I knew he couldn't not have thought about it.

* * *

><p>I smiled not looking away from our baby. Her warm hands held mine, as our baby beat up my hand.<p>

I had a lot of time now that I was kept prisoner in this bed, and all that time allowed me to think of the perfect name which would mean something to both me and her.

"Aoi," I replied, hearing her catch her breath.

"My father?" she asked with hope. I looked into her eyes to see small tears decorating the bottom of her lids.

"Yes, your father and my band mate and friend," I said. Aoi was not only Mitsuki's father but when I was younger I was in a band with him. I was only twelve and Mitsuki was about five. We have quite an age gap between us which gave us problems when we were younger and dating seeing how she was sixteen and I was twenty three. But as we grew older the age difference wasn't as big of a deal.

"I love it," she replied giving me her favorite smile.

"Excuse me?" a small voice interrupted. We both turned to see a small redheaded nurse looking from me to her. "Visiting hours are over," she said with a bow.

"Okay, thank you," Mitsuki said in a quieter voice. I knew she hated leaving as much as I hated her leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled.

"Okay, I love you," I said like always.

"I love you too," she replied just like always.

When she was gone and I heard the door click shut I turned onto my side looking at the blank wall. How was any of this fair? I finally get a second chance at life, then like some cruel punishment my cancer comes back.

I felt something cold and wet fall down my cheek, I didn't have to wonder what it was. I knew. I knew it was my tears, I knew that every time that girl left me, left me to think, I cried. I cried because I didn't have the heart to tell her. The cancer, unlike the first time, was bad- worse. At first it was in my lungs and the doctors were able to remove it, but this time it was in my blood and it spread, it spread so damn fast it was too late. She doesn't know that it's too late, I can't be saved.

* * *

><p>That night as I climbed into my bed- our bed, I felt hope. I knew Takuto could fight this, he would fight this. For me and our baby, for Aoi.<p>

I lay on my side pulling his pillow into my chest, it was the closest thing I had to holding him since he left. I stared into the darkness of the room as my heavy lids slowly shut, I tried to muster the pain with hope, hope that that man that I loved so much in the hospital bed would survive, and that he would be back in this bed holding me while we listened at night to make sure our baby was not crying.

But how much did that hope do when he was still in that bed, lifelessly looking into my eyes everyday? Sometimes, although he tried to hide it, it looked like he was begging me with his eyes to kill him. I knew he was in pain, I knew it. But I'm just too damn selfish and I want him by my side Eieni ni, just like my ring read.

I remembered the day he was diagnosed, again.

"_Takuto are you okay!" I had screamed when you fell to your knee in our small apartment._

"_Y-yeah," you panted. "I just don't feel that hot," you said. I ran over to feel that you were burning up- again. For the past few weeks you had had an on and off fever but would never see a doctor saying it was fine. But that time I made you. I would never tell you, but I was terrified for you. _

_I remembered that after your examination the doctor said he would call for your results. I remembered that you wouldn't let me go in with you when he checked you and I remember that you seemed bothered by something when we got home. But you never said why._

_The next day you were napping and I was cleaning around the apartment when the phone rang. _

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Mrs. Kira?" a man had asked._

"_Yes."_

"_This is doctor Wakaoji," my childhood doctor, Takuto's friend and ex band mate, and my practically father said. "I have the results," he said not changing his tone. I held my breath._

_You had told me that as soon as doctor Wakaoji called with the results to give you the phone. But you were sleeping, I couldn't wake you._

"_And?" I asked quietly, unable to find my voice._

"_Cancer," was all I could hear from his answer. I remembered how my body froze and the phone fell from my hand. _

"_Mitsuki!" you had called rushing into the room. I guess you were awake, or the phones ring had waken you._

"_You," I didn't know what to say._

"_Who was that?" you asked with anger. Why were you so mad? Your health wasn't just your own business, it was mine too. "Mitsuki who were you talking to just then?"_

"_It was…Takuto you have cancer!" I cried falling to my knees. I couldn't look up at you. I was angry, angry at you for getting sick again. But then I felt guilt, guilt that I had intruded on what was between you and the doctor. I thought for a moment that if I hadn't of answered the phone maybe the doctor would have given different results, but that was for just a moment. But no mater how you try to twist the strings of fate, they will always remain the same._

* * *

><p>I was tying to protect her the day Wakaoji had called with my test results. I remembered that he told me there was a good chance I had cancer- again. He took some blood samples then said he would call the next day. That was why I had told her to give the phone to me if he called. To protect her. To protect her from the terrible truth which would end our dream together.<p>

But she answered it, she found out. She cried, and me being the heartless idiot I am, yelled at her. I was furious, I wanted to protect her, protect her from the truth. But the truth can only be kept so long until it is all twisted into some sick lie.

Damn, why did I have to make her cry! I was hopeless, I lost again. Too bad that damn Eichi wasn't still alive, he would be better. He could save her, not destroy her.

I rolled over again taking in deep breathes, the pain, it was so fucking bad. It was worse then dying, through the physical and emotional pain I was sure to be crushed. As my eyes slowly closed I thought I saw a black shadow appear before me.

It wasn't just a thought, a cold breeze hit my face and my eyes opened to see a man in a dark cape and a scythe staring at me.

"Takuto Kira, it's time," his cold voice said as he raised the scythe in the air.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you liked it and think I should continue! ~ ~Somebody new~_


	2. Suspicions

_A/N: Thank you to 'redstarangel26' for the review __J Sorry if the first chapter is boring but I have some good ideas for this story so if you just hang on I will try and make it interesting like 'Fifteen _Minutes," anyways hope you enjoy the next chapter!

_Disclaimers: All the characters belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura!_

**Chapter Two**

**Suspicions **

**"It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens, but it is never gone." Rose Kennedy**

"Takuto!" his named ran from my lips as I jolted from my bed covered in sweat. Why did I do that? What just happened?

'Ring, ring, ring,'

I shuffled on my bed to reach my phone looking at my clock which read in bright green numbers three forty five am.

"Mitsuki?" My heart dropped, it was doctor Wakaoji.

"Please stay calm Mitsuki, but could you please come to the hospital, _now_," he emphasized.

I made it to the hospital in a daze, what was it, what happened? Why when I walked in was Masami sitting in a chair crying while Dr. Wakaoji patted her back. Why!

"Masami, Keiichi?" I whispered.

"He wants to see you," Keiichi whispered. I nodded not knowing what was going on.

I walked to his room closing the door behind me. The lights were dimmed as the moon shone through the window onto his sallow face.

"Takuto," I whispered quietly sitting in a chair next to him.

"Mitsuki, I know you're a fighter," he said placing his hand on my cheek. His hand, which always seemed so warm, brought chills to my spine with there new tepid temperature.

"What are you saying?" I whispered holding his cold hand.

"Mitsuki, you are strong and I know you will never stop fighting okay, promise me that. Promise you wont stop fighting no matter what," he whispered. I saw a small tear glisten down his cheek.

"Takuto what are you-"

"Promise," he said softly. I only nodded.

"P-promise," I stuttered.

"Mitsuki, I told you I'd be there but I…I can't-"

"No!" I interrupted stupidly. "No, no you can't."

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki I tried for so long but this body will only let me go on for so long."

"I can't do it without you I can't!" I screamed. "Don't make me do it, not without you!"

"Mitsuki, you can and you will. For me, and for Aoi," he said as if it were that easy. It wasn't that easy! It wasn't that damn easy to say goodbye to him!

"Takuto please, please fight, I need you I love you!" I couldn't control myself, I climbed into his bed hugging him tightly. It took effort with the baby but I had to.

"I'm never letting go of you!" I bawled trying to remember the feeling of his heart beat against mine.

Lub-dub, lub-dub..lub-dub….lub-dub…lub-

"Kiss me," he whispered placing his hand against my cheek.

Dub….lub-dub…..lub-dub…..

I did, my lips pressed to his, if I could give my life to him through these lips of mine I would. If I could do anything to give him my life, to keep him alive, to always feel his warmth I would.

Lub-dub…lub…dub…..lub…dub…lu-

His hand fell from my cheek, his lips stopped moving…the feeling of his heart against mine…stopped.

A bloodcurdling scream filled the once quiet room.

"Mitsuki!" I heard Keiichi yell. I couldn't move, I had to stay by Takuto's side, I wouldn't leave him, never! "Mitsuki calm down!"

Calm? How could I stay calm when he he was gone, gone!

"Takuto!" I cried holding his chest for dear life- life which seemed so useless to me now. How are you supposed to go on when the one who showed you how to live was gone?

* * *

><p>How they got me home, how I got in this bed evades me. I only woke to see Masami resting beside me…on Takuto's side of the bed. What was she doing? She wasn't supposed to be there it wasn't her place, it wasn't!<p>

"Mitsuki," she whispered noticing I had woken.

"Why are you here?" the words left my lips like venom from a snake. I didn't care though, my anger was the only thing pulsating through my veins. Anger at her for being here, anger at him for leaving me…

"Mitsuki, you fainted at the hospital, we raced you home." The words were coming from her lips but all I could hear was the sound, not the meaning.

"Where is he?" I asked. It was a dream right? A dream, tell me it was a dream.

"Mitsuki, I'm sorry, the cancer took him over and he-"

"I want him!" I bawled not listening to what she had to say. This incomprehensible pain was the only thing swimming through my veins. "I want him back! I need him!"

"Mitsuki, it's going to be okay, it seems bad now but it will get better-" I didn't want to hear, didn't want to know the bullshit running from her lips.

"How do you know?" disgust leaked from my lips. "You have no idea what it's like."

"Mitsuki, your wounds will heal, just give it time. Remember, it's like the same with Eichi," she said softly touching my cheek which I swatted away.

"It is nothing like the same thing!" How could she? How dare she compare the two? Eichi was a crush, a little measly high school crush compared to the love I had for Takuto.

My heart hurt with each slow beat it took. I could see my harsh words and actions hurt her but I didn't care, not now.

"Mitsuki I loved him too, we all did." Did she love him with all her heart though? Did she wake up every morning excited just to see his face? Just to hear him speak?- No she didn't, she didn't know? If she lost Keiichi maybe I could comprehend what she was trying to do for me. But the truth was that it was Takuto who was gone and not Keiichi.

"I'm sorry," she whispered staring at me with sympathetic eyes. Sympathy…the only thing I would see for the rest of my life…

* * *

><p>My eyes opened to a bright light and clouds. Clouds, I knew where I was…damn.<p>

"Takuto!" I slowly turned to see a familiar pair of red eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she spat flying over to me. I watched as her long pink hair flowed behind her as her rabbit ears twitched. I remembered her; Meroko Yui. My partner when I was a shinigami, the one who was in love with me… well sort of. She was more just trying to get Izumi, the sadistic dog shinigami's attention.

"Meroko," I whispered. I felt her skinny arms wrap around me in a tight embrace.

"How did you…but I was watching…" she said sadly.

"Watching?" I asked confused.

"Yes! I was your guardian angel!" she smiled proudly. I almost laughed, that was probably why I died. My life was left in the hands of this clumsy girl.

"Then what the hell happened?" I asked annoyed. She couldn't save me? Couldn't let me be with Mitsuki?

"I…" she looked at the ground. "Takuto, something happened to Izumi." I saw small tears bud in her eyes.

"How does that effect me?" I couldn't give two shits about that damn blonde.

"It was as soon as you got sick. I was going to save you, erase your name from the death list and fight for your life. You see it's different in heaven. When a person's name is put on the list, their guardian angel must watch over them and find all the reasons as to why they should stay alive. Then they go to the head of all angels and show them. When the head sees this, they then decide what the persons true fate will be. It's kind of like court for a criminal to decide if the are innocent of guilty" She explained.

"Why didn't you fight!" I couldn't help my temper, it was like the day Mitsuki found out about my cancer. "What the hell were you doing!" I too felt tears well in my eyes.

"Takuto, Izumi was an angel too! He was going to help me find that reason! But one day when I was following you something knocked me out, I can't remember much but I know who took me…the angels of darkness."

"Angels of darkness? Meroko none of this is making sense!"

"Just listen! They took me as if to get me away from you, but Izumi came to save me. When he got to me we flew out of the building the angels of darkness had hidden me. Only as we were escaping they managed to get Izumi, they knocked me out again as well and when I woke the building was gone!" she cried.

"This still doesn't make sense?"

"Takuto, the angels of darkness are up to something. But the worse thing is that one of us…" she said pointing around to the other angels who were flying around. "Are being accomplices for the dark side."

"You mean they think that there is a 'good angel' also working for the angels of darkness?" I asked thinking it all sounded crazy. I thought death was supposed to be peaceful. Meroko only nodded.

"Well do you have any leads?" I asked.

"No, I have no clue. The only reason I came back was because the head angels made sure to interview all angels. When they saw I was clean they let me free to come greet you."

"Oh, but why do the angels of darkness want to take over you guys?" I asked thinking this should all be in some weird super hero comic as apposed to my own life- or after life that is.

"Power. You see us the angels of light, have power over all the worlds. The underworld, the dark world where the shinigami's are, and the forgotten world, which is where all the angels of darkness are."

"What will they do when they have absolute power?"

"They will take over the world," she said looking down. I couldn't see her expression as her bangs and hat covered her eyes.

"But Mitsuki, what will they do to her?"" I felt panicked, I had to get to her, had to warn her!

"I don't know," she sounded just as concerned. "They may kill her, brainwash her, or destroy her from all existence."

"No," fear ran through my veins. "They can't! Meroko what do we do!"

"I don't know, Izumi knew but they have him!"

"Meroko," another idea came to mind. "How do I become a guardian angel?"

"Why?" she asked as if it weren't obvious.

"I need to keep Mitsuki and my baby safe," I whispered looking around to make sure no one would hear.

"Come with me," she said.

* * *

><p>A week, it had been a week. A week without the sun to my sky, the moon to my night, the star in my skies. A week since I lost my reason to live.<p>

"Mitsuki?" I heard a soft voice sooth. My eyes opened to the bright light of a hospital room. I looked to the door then felt my stomach in panic, it was flat? Flat! Why was it?

"Do you want to hold your baby boy?" Keiichi asked walking into the room while holding a bundle of blue. I felt instant tears. Takuto was right, we had a-

"Boy?" I whispered with a smile. Keiichi nodded walking over to me. I took the warm life into my hands. He was awake. His brown eyes met mine. For a moment I felt sadness, I had hoped, prayed that he would have his fathers eyes so I could remember something. But that was only for a moment.

"He's beautiful," I whispered kissing his forehead. It was at that moment, that small moment when my lips touched his skin, that I found my new reason to keep going, to not give up. Takuto was right, I was a fighter, and there was no way I was letting our baby lose both of his parents.

"Have you thought of a name?' Keiichi asked softly. I nodded feeling the warm tears streak down my cheeks.

"Aoi," I whispered. I saw Keiichi's eyes widen. He probably thought I was going to name him after his father, but Takuto never wished for that. He liked the name Aoi. "It was what Takuto wanted. Aoi Takuto," I thought as his middle name. "Kira."

"You don't want his name to be Kouyama?" he asked.

"No, he is a Kira just like me." Keiichi nodded leaving the room to give us some privacy.

"I love you Aoi," I whispered. His big brown eyes stared into mine as if he understood. "I promise that no matter what I will fight for you, I always will," I kissed his head again. "If only your father could see you now."

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" I asked following Meroko into a large rooms which looked like a large library to me.<p>

"The room of guardians and lives," she said reaching for a book.

"Lives?" I asked.

"Where the record are for the deceased and the newly born."

I walked around the room until a flashing light at a large screen which looked like a television went off.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the screen.

"It's yellow," Meroko smiled. "That means a baby was just born." I nodded looking at the screen until the name caught my attention.

"Aoi Takuto Kira," I whispered walking up to the screen placing my hands on it. Tears welled in my eyes. "Meroko this doesn't make sense, I just became and angel and Mitsuki wasn't due for a week?"

"Death is funny, as soon as you died your soul was taken to a secret place only the head of angels know while they discussed what to do with you."

"What to do with me?"

"Yes, to see if you were worthy of becoming an angel or not," she said still looking through the same book. "I thought this would happen," she whispered.

"What?"

"Mitsuki already has a guardian angel."

I didn't even have to ask because I knew who it was. But for some reason the words left my lips anyways. "Who?"

"Eichi," she whispered somewhat puzzled. "But that's weird because Eichi has been in and out of our world lately."

"But I thought all angels were called back?"

"They were, but Eichi is one of the most respected, powerful angels," she replied. Damn that blonde bastard, I thought.

"Is he a head?"

"No, he just wished he was. No one ever knows what he is thinking. Whenever I saw him he always had the same sad expression, like he lost an important battle. Me and Izumi had been keeping a close eye on him just incase but when your name was put on the death list he disappeared," she said looking up at me. I froze only thinking of one thing I would want to do if I were in Eichi's shoes and he in mine.

"Meroko, did Eichi…Kill me?" I asked watching her red eyes widen.


	3. Landslide

_A/N: Sorry for the angst-ness of this story and for the long update. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone for the reviews J_

_Disclaimers: All the characters belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura!_

**Chapter Three**

**Landslide**

**'Took my love and I took it down**  
><strong>Climbed a mountain and I turned around<strong>  
><strong>And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills<strong>  
><strong>Well, the landslide brought me down<strong>

**Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?**  
><strong>Can the child within my heart rise above?<strong>  
><strong>Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?<strong>  
><strong>Can I handle the seasons of my life?<strong>

**Well, I've been afraid of changin'**  
><strong>'Cause I've built my life around you<strong>  
><strong>But time makes bolder, children get older<strong>  
><strong>I'm getting older too, well' The Dixie Chicks: Landslide<strong>

"Meroko, did Eichi…Kill me?" I asked watching her red eyes widen.

Her red eyes met mine then went back to the book.

"No, he couldn't have. No one has that power except for the head of angels which he is not." How did she know? This wasn't for sure was it? I looked around the room as if the answer would magically appear on one of the walls.

"But Meroko what if there was a slip? What if he somehow got his hands where they shouldn't be!" I never did like Eichi, even though I never knew him. The way Mitsuki talked about him made him seem perfect… too perfect.

"No, he doesn't have that kind of power. There's no way," she said, shaking her head as if even proposing the idea was some sort of sin. God! What happened to the girl who used to fight? The Meroko who would never give up?

"Meroko where is Eichi now?" I asked hoping that any question would give me an answer as to why this hell was happening to me! They could give me a pair of wings and tell me I was an angel in heaven, but any life or place without Mitsuki smiling by my side was hell, no matter what the situation.

"I don't know, I told you that already," she mumbled picking up a book off the floor only to flip through a few pages then throw it back to the ground. I ran my hand through my hair letting a frustrated sigh slither through my lips. If I ever got my hands on that blonde bastard I was going to kill him…well he was already dead, so I guess I was going to kill him again!

"I know, but you don't think he's somewhere close to us do you?" I asked knowing that what I was going to do next was not something he would like or approve of. If he was anywhere within hearing range or had any clue of what I was doing then he would surely stop me.

"W-why?" Suspicion crept in her voice as she place her hands on her hips. She knew I had something on my mind, a plan. And I did. It just surprised me that it took her so long to figure that out, I mean as soon as I saw my life flash before my very eyes I was trying to think of a way to make it back to earth.

"I'm going to erase his name of being Mitsuki's angel. I don't care if he loves her too, I love her more," I stated almost childishly. I walked over to the glowing book looking through the lines of names before my eyes met the name _Mitsuki Kira_. The title made me smirk because Eichi must have been so pissed when her name changed from Kouyama to Kira.

"Takuto you can't just decide this on your own! The head will be furious and!" She whined waving her hands in the air…as if that would stop me.

"Do you have a pen?" I mumbled looking around until I noticed a small red pen attached to a long string on the binding of the book. "Oh never mind." Meroko was still going off on how wrong this all was but I didn't care. I scrolled across the page from Mitsuki's name to where the name Eichi Sakurai was. "Erase," I smiled. The name suddenly disappeared and I wrote my name beside hers.

"Takuto!" she screamed.

"Done," I smiled. "Now how do I get back to earth so I can see her?" I asked feeling excitement tear through my body. Just one moment to see my love and I would be content…not satisfied, just content until I could properly be with her like it should have been right from the beginning.

"You can't do all of this just like that!" she burst balling her hands into tight fists. I only chuckled. This was the exact same anger she showed when we first met Mitsuki and I agreed to transform her.

"I can't?" I grinned. "Cause I think I just did… Besides the head are all distracted by this whole angel thing so it's no big deal. They probably wont even notice." I smiled walking over to her patting her back. I only got a death stare from the girl and a shove. She was probably angry because she knew I was right, they wouldn't notice if a new angel who was no threat to the after life went back to the earth to see their living lover.

"Why do you always have to be the rebel!" she asked exasperated. I chuckled, it wasn't that I had to be a rebel, it was just that I fought for what I wanted and for what I thought was right. Ha that sounded funny, like I'm some sort of super hero. But when I first met Mitsuki the only reason I agreed to help her was because I saw her desperate desire to sing, and that touched a place in my heart. Of course at the time I didn't know how big of a place it would touch in my heart, but I was glad I followed my gut instinct and helped her.

"It's all for Mitsuki's sake. And besides I have a plan. I will go tell Mitsuki what's going on so that I can keep her safe. Then we will go look for Izumi and try to stop the angels of darkness-" I started, counting off the things we had to accomplish on my fingers until I was oh so rudely interrupted.

"Do you hear how crazy you sound! One, you cannot just appear out of thin air and talk to a living girl. Two, we don't know where Izumi is. And three, saying we're going to just stop them is not a legitimate plan, how are you going to stop them?" Shit, she had a point. Being the newbie I didn't have a whole lot of power and to be honest if I got into a fight with Eichi I would probably lose… I mean don't get me wrong, if we were both still living and got into a fist fight I could probably beat the holy hell out of the guy. But here and now in the after life, my powers were nothing compared to his.

"Okay," I whispered falling to my knees in defeat. "I have no idea how this is all supposed to work out. Meroko I miss Mitsuki, I wanted so badly to look after her and my baby. I was so excited to be there and hold her hand as she gave birth to him. But then it was all taken away and the fact that I think that stupid Eichi has something to do with it doesn't settle well with me…I mean Meroko was I even supposed to die?" I looked up to see her biting her lip.

"N-no, I have no idea how this happened. I mean you weren't supposed to have cancer again. The head even told me that if something were to happen to you then I could easily save you if you were about to die. But non of this makes sense, as soon as you became ill I tried to talk to the head because my powers weren't healing you, as if you were put under some spell to repel my powers. But they declined my offer and said they were taking your life…" I stared at her shocked. There was no way this could be true? What kind of sick person would want this to happen?

"That doesn't make sense Meroko they wouldn't just change their minds like that!" I said snapping my fingers. "There has to be someone behind this." It had to be the angel that was going against the head there was no other explanation, only…what did they want with me.

"You're right." Finally she agreed with me over something! I raised my hands in the air letting out an exasperated sigh then looked back to a book shelf. At least we were sort of making le way here.

"Meroko you said that you tried to heal me, so that means you went back to earth right?" I asked feeling my heart skip a beat at my next request. She had to see this coming, I mean this was the whole reason I was doing any of this in the first place.

"Yes, what's your point?" she asked tilting her head before her eyes lit up with understanding. I felt the smile spread across my face as her face flushed with anger. "Takuto Kira you cannot just snap your fingers and go back to earth! You are a newbie and!" She paused, I could tell she was stumped. She had no legitimate reason as to why I wasn't allowed to go back to earth, no law prohibiting me from the act.

"And what Meroko? What will they do to me kill me? I mean taking me away from Mitsuki is bad enough, I don't know what else they could do that would be worse?" All the torture in the after life couldn't faze me. Even trying to survive without Mitsuki's warmth or voice was torture enough, so I'm pretty sure I could take whatever else they throw at me.

"They could turn you into a ghost if they felt you have betrayed them!" she snapped.

"Well how can I betrayed them by visiting my wife?" I asked looking around the small room. Meroko straightened up. Ha I got her there. I smiled folding my arms across my chest. If I had a heart beat right now it would be going wild with excitement and anticipation.

"Uh- well…I guess not," she thought. "But you know you wont be able to make yourself visible to her!" she pointed with a satisfied smirk. Ha, as if that would faze me. Sure it would hurt me that she wouldn't be able to see me when I was there, but it would kill me, again, to never see her beautiful face again.

"Is there anyway I can?" I asked- pleaded. Maybe she had the answer and was holding it back…that was something she would do to me. I knew Meroko, we had spent a lot of time together when I first died. And back then I learned that she too would take whatever means necessary to get what she wanted, she would just approach it in a different way then I.

"Well…" she trailed off looking away from me. Why was it so hard to just spit it out and tell me? God this was annoying, I felt my frustration crush my growing excitement as I let out another annoyed sigh. It wasn't like any of this affected her! God, all I wanted to do was see Mitsuki not go on a wild killing spree…

"Awe common Meroko just tell me!" I growled watching her red eyes flash to mine for a moment then to her folded gloved hands. My eyes followed hers and I closed my eyes for a minute taking in a deep breath to try and calm my anger. I knew yelling at her to get the answer wasn't right and I was kind of acting like a nut case right now. "Please?" I asked as calmly as I could staring straight into her eyes which faltered for a moment. Good, I had her in my hands right now.

"Okay, you have to do something for Mitsuki that would help her well being…like if she was having a life crisis you would have to get something to fill in that gap to make her happy." Something that would make her happy? That was odd, it was kind of the opposite of being a shinigami. As soon as you killed a person you got more power and were officially dubbed a true death spirit. But being an angel all you had to do was help out the person you were a guardian angel to and you got power…well as long as it didn't permanently make me an angel then I would do it…but…

"Will this make me a permanent angel?" I had to know, it scared me that I might never have the chance to be with her, living, again.

"No, I mean I guess if you were dead, dead, as in you were supposed to die then it would. But in your case I'm guessing it will just give you more power." She finished looking around the room again uncomfortably. I could tell she wasn't sure if what she said was true…but damnit I would do anything to help Mitsuki. "But you know we could just think of a plan together, like good old times! Negi Ramen forever! And- Hey where are you going!" she barked as I flew away from her. I had stopped listening a long time ago.

"See ya!" I called over my shoulder as I snapped my fingers thinking of only one place I wanted to go.

* * *

><p>When I got into her- our apartment it was dark. I knew she was home because our bedroom light was on. In the human world it had been about two weeks since I had passed. That would mean that she was doing a bit better since I left her…I think. I mean if it were me and I was still living I would look like hell and be mopping around, but she was strong. I'm sure she was getting along fine without me!<p>

I floated over to her bedroom passing through her door just like I had when I was still a shinigami. My heart almost broke at the sight of my girl lying on her stomach. I could tell by her irregular breathing that she was still awake. God how I wanted to roll her over, take her into my arms, gently kiss her soft lips then slowly make love to her. God damnit why did I come back to earth again, it hurt so much with the desires I wanted so bad but couldn't grant.

"Mitsuki," I whispered feeling my words get caught in my throat. My Mitsuki, my beautiful Mitsuki was here all alone- well at least our baby boy was here with her, sleeping I assumed. I only wished he was older so he could comfort her, I knew mothers always had a strong bond with their children and I wished that he could use that bond to comfort her in ways I couldn't.

"Takuto," my heart jumped. Could she hear me? "Takuto," she whispered again rolling over. I almost gasped. Her skin clung to her cheeks in an unhealthy way as tears spilled down them. She wasn't talking to me. Her tear filled eyes were looking over a picture. Fuck, she looked like she was the one who died and not me. If you didn't know her you would be amazed to know that only a few weeks ago she was pregnant because she no longer had any baby fat. I mean I remember when she was still pregnant she asked if I would loose interest in her once the baby was born because she would be fat and over weight. Heh, she was a silly girl. I didn't love or want to be around her just because of her body, I wanted to be around her because she was Mitsuki.

I sat on the bed beside her to see the picture was of our wedding day. She looked so beautiful with her makeup done to perfection and that beautiful dress that flowed off her body so perfectly…I remembered that night how I had accidentally torn it while taking it off of her and she cried at the loss of fabric then got mad because I was laughing at her. Of course she forgave me and we spent the night together that would change our lives forever. "I miss you," she whispered running her fingers over me on the photo. I smiled sadly.

"I miss you too," I whispered running my hand over her forehead. "I miss you too," I repeated gently placing a kiss where my hand had just been. Her warm skin melted my cold lips making desire pool in my stomach. I wanted to be with her so badly. I remembered the nights when we started sharing a bed, much to her grandmothers dismay, we would just stay up talking all night. Now looking back it was kind of funny because the next day Mitsuki would be exhausted because she would hardly sleep and Keiichi became suspicious of us and sat us down to have 'the talk.' Mitsuki was embarrassed but I just laughed at what the old man had to say. Even if that was what we had been doing at the time, his little 'speech' wouldn't have fazed me.

A small sob escaped her mouth, as if she were trying to muffle it so that she herself would not even hear it. God this hurt, watching her, knowing she was still in pain over losing me. This was not fair! I should be here with her, loving her while our baby slept soundly. I looked to the clock which read two thirty in the morning. Hell she should be sleeping soundly in _my_ arms. The way it should be!

"I promise you Mitsuki. I will make this all better, I will come back to you." I whispered in her ear feeling her shiver. Could she feel me? Did she know I was here?

* * *

><p>His picture, his face. The only person I wanted to hold me. It had been so long since I had seen him, since I had heard him talk. I forgot the feel of his breath on my skin, his gentle eyes which caressed me…what it was like for him to say he loved me. I grabbed my head for a moment shaking my head. No, I couldn't forget, I could never forget the man who changed my life!<p>

"Takuto!" I cried hugging the picture to my chest. "I miss you." Somewhere, in the back of my crazy mind I thought I heard the faint whisper of him saying 'I miss you too…' But that was probably just my sleep deprived mind trying to salvage some last shred of hope for me to keep me sane. No, that was crazy. He wasn't here. I reached my hand out wishing he would magically materialize in front of me and take me into his arms. Then he could take me out of this glassy haze.

It bothered me that everyone was starting to get over his death, to move one. Even Keiichi, his ex band mate was acting as if it had happened years ago and that we should just forget about it! Masami always tried to console me, but she would never understand. And much to my dismay, my grandmother acted almost relieved…I knew it bothered her when we started dating and she never looked all that pleased at our wedding. Heck when I pretty much stopped my life so that I could look after Takuto while he was in the hospital she stopped talking to me. But screw them all! They would never understand how much that man meant- still meant to me.

"Do you remember the first time you said I love you?" I whispered. I don't know why I was talking, maybe because it made me feel better? Like I would never loose Takuto so long as I talked to him. He would always be with me, and maybe he was even- No, no one was here with me…he wasn't here with me. Of course not, that would be crazy, irrational. "We were standing by the ocean and I was being stupid crying over Eichi, but you took my hand and showed me why I should live. You said you loved me for being so strong…I bet you would take those words back in a heart beat if you saw me like this," I let out a small chuckle. It wasn't a happy sound, more like a strangled cry.

"That's okay though, even if you did leave me and were still alive I would continue to love you." I rolled onto my side looking at the side of the bed he used to sleep on. "You know I used to stay awake sometimes after we made love and watch you sleep. I was so naïve then, after meeting you I thought that forever was a possibility…guess I was wrong." I sighed running my hand over the pillow as if I could somehow feel his silhouette along the fabric of the pillow.

"Wahh!" I almost jumped from my bed when Aoi started crying.

"That's your son again," I sat up. "Do you remember how we used to say we'd take turns waking up to check up on him at night? Heh, guess that would be helpful now." I finished talking. I took a few more seconds to look at his picture before placing it on the pillow beside me leaving the room.

When I got to Aoi's room his crying had settled but I still walked to his crib just to see his face. He reminded me so much of Takuto that it hurt. He even tilted his head to the side when I talked to him. I knew he couldn't understand me right now, but just the way he did certain things were so like Takuto I could swear his father was controlling him.

"I love you Aoi," I whispered leaning on the rim of the crib. His cheeks were rosy and his pale skin was illuminated from the moons glow sneaking through the window beside where he lay. His little hands were balled into tight little fists as they rested on his chest. When he had just gotten back from the hospital I would either sleep on the rocking chair in his room at night or hold him in my arms until he fell asleep. To be honest I was terrified to sleep in mine and Takuto's bed alone and it comforted me to be with my son.

"Goodnight my baby," I said softly stealing one last look at his face before leaving back to my empty room. I fell to my bed with a sigh hoping for once, a painless, dreamless sleep would consume me. Heh, as if that would happen. There was always a certain blue eyes angel who haunted my dreams somehow stealing my heart with him when I woke. Was this even normal to want a person so badly? To yearn for one persons touch so severely you thought time would stop without them, even though somehow, impossibly, time painfully keeps ticking along?

I felt more cold tears stream down my face then neck staining the brim of my pajama shirt…well actually it wasn't a pajama shirt per say. It was Takuto's Route L t shirt so it was much to big for me, but it was comfortable to sleep in. And it somehow made me feel still connected to him. God, I loved that I man! I loved him so much!

* * *

><p>I watched her, covering my mouth with my hand. She still talked to me, acted as if I were there. Fuck! It hurt, it hurt worse then having my cancer back. My poor girl, she didn't even know that I heard everything she said, that I felt the same way! I felt tears slide down my cheek. Wait, I was dead I shouldn't be able to cry right? And to top it off I was a man, no I shouldn't cry…but then I remembered how weak I was when I was in the hospital. I cried a lot, I was a wimp. Taking in a sharp breath I looked to Mitsuki on her bed knowing what I had to do.<p>

"I promise you I will make it better." And there was only one way to do it. It would hurt me, it would hurt me a lot but I had to do it for her. I had to find her a new lover, it would be the only way to make her happy. I mean I knew what she was like when she found out Eichi died, but I was there to help her and she fell in love with me. I was going to have to find someone to take my place this time, to make her love them. God, I was like Eichi now…


	4. Losing You

_Disclaimers: All the characters belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura!_

**Chapter Four**

**Losing You**

"**Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose." Kevin Arnold**

I stayed on earth after that night. I had to find the perfect man…wow that sounded creepy in my head but it was true. I knew exactly where to start searching; a music store that I loved just down the street of our apartment.

As I floated into the store I heard a familiar song being played. I looked through the rows of shelves until I saw a blonde haired guy looking at his iPod. His music was playing so loud that everyone within ten feet of him could hear. Hm, he seemed good so far. I always used to blare my music and if Mitsuki liked the song she would sing along with it then make me join in. I snapped out of my reverie when I noticed the man who was listening to a Route L song walk away.

If only I could get some sort of information from this man, like a name, or if he had a girlfriend…or wife? I looked him up and down as he left the store walking down the side walk. He was a good looking guy, I think? I didn't normally look at the attractiveness of men and I didn't really know what Mitsuki's taste was like. Well I guess he could be a mix of me and Eichi, cause she liked both of us.

Hm, well this guy had short spiked blonde hair, dark green eyes, and was pretty tall. I guess you could say he had an attractive face. He had on a simple navy blue button up dress shirt with a tan blazer over top, and black dress pants. He was a nice dresser, not really my style seeing how I liked to sport the v neck black t shirt and faded blue jeans…but it would do. I think Mitsuki would like his style. I mean I remember one time when I got home I heard her on the phone with one of her friends saying that my clothes were sexy…I don't know what that means or how that conversation could have appeared, but it made me happy. So maybe this guy would work for her.

I watched this man for a few blocks watching as women would secretly check him out, which gave me confidence that he was good looking. Wow, I felt like such a stalker. But I had to remind myself this was all for Mitsuki and no other…wait Mitsuki! How was I going to get her to actually meet this guy?

"Hello?" My ears perked at a new voice, it was the guy I had been following, he was on his cell phone. "Yeah, I couldn't find the CD but I can go check again tomorrow, I heard the clerk saying they were getting a whole ship load of new CD's tomorrow." He paused to listen to the other end for a bit before my resolve grew. "Yeah, I'll probably be there around ten again. I know, I know he wants the Route L one. Yeah well they're my favorite band too…"

Hm, this was interesting, maybe him and Mitsuki could have easy conversation then, I know I could be easy friends with this guy for liking my music! "I know, I'd do anything for my nephew," I saw him smile. "Why?" He asked, I could only assume the person on the other line asked why he would do anything for his nephew. "Because I love children," he answered. He was perfect. "No sis I'm not bringing Akiko….we broke up. It doesn't matter I have to go- Yes of course I heard the singer of Route L died, yeah course I'm sad…Yeah I know his wife is cute-" I felt anger boil in my stomach, how dare he think of my Mitsuki like that- wait no, that's what I wanted…right? "Yeah, okay…yeah, I'll talk to you later, okay, bye."

Well would you look at that, I just found my man with in half an hour. I should get new super powers just for that, like the ability to shoot laser beams out of my eyes or something cool like that. Ah focus. I had to think of how I was going to get Mitsuki to go to that music studio tomorrow!

* * *

><p>After feeding Aoi I got ready for Masami to come over. I knew today would be a hard day, which was probably why I had cried so much last night. Today was the day Masami and Keiichi had decided I should give away some of Takuto's things in a charity auction which would be held tomorrow at his favorite music store. I couldn't lie, it hurt like hell to get rid of his things that I wanted to keep forever.<p>

A few raps came at the door and I slowly walked to it, regretting every step. "Hi honey," Masami smiled pulling me into a hug. "I know- I mean, today is going to be a hard day, but just remember Takuto wouldn't have wanted you to be so sad all the time," she said softly. I only nodded then followed after her into my apartment. "Where's my favorite boy?" she asked looking around the room until she saw Aoi in his little foldable crib which was large enough for him to roll around in and have a few toys.

"He only woke up once last night," I smiled seeing my baby. "He's growing up so fast," I tried to joke. Masami looked to me with a soft smile then went to sit on the couch beside Aoi's crib where a few boxes full of Takuto's stuff sat.

"So where do we start?" she asked opening up one of the boxes pulling out a few of his shirts and coats. I bit my lips. I didn't want to give up any of his stuff, especially his clothes where his scent still lingered. But Masami warned me if I tried to hide anything she would find them then get rid of them. I have no idea why I was letting her do any of this.

"I-I guess his clothes," I answered swallowing the large lump in my throat.

"This is nice," she smiled holding up one of his black blazers that he would always wear with a white v neck shirt underneath. I always thought he was a nice dresser. I nodded at her then opened another box in front of me and covered my mouth almost losing all of my composure. In this box was his guitar…the guitar he would always play when I got home from work. The guitar he played for me before the first time we made love. The guitar he used to play a silly song to make me laugh when I was mad or sad over something.

"That should make a lot of money for charity," Masami spoke making me turn to her with fire in my eyes. I could not sell this! Never, it had too many memories.

"Masami, I can't this guitar has too many-" she cut me off placing her hand over mine on the instrument. How could she think that giving up his stuff could be that easy for me? I felt like I was giving away a piece of my heart at the thought of selling his things, even if it was for charity.

"Mitsuki, remember that's the whole point of letting go. To get rid of the things that are hardest to loose," she smiled patting my hand before turning back to her box. I stared at the guitar a few more minutes. I knew- well I at least tried to convince myself that Masami meant well. It was just hard when she seemed so obstinate over so many things.

We made it through most of his things until Masami reached the bottom of the last box pulling out Takuto's Route L T shirt I always wore to bed. "This is an original Route L t shirt, this will sell-"

"No," I said firmly. "Masami I could care less about feeding the hungry or giving to charity if it means I have to give up that shirt. I could let the guitar slide but not that shirt," I spoke so severely I think I actually scared the poor women for a second. But I had to stress how important this one piece of fabric was to me.

"But Mitsuki-"

"No Masami, I get at least one thing of his and I choose this t shirt," I finished making her look at me another second before letting out a sigh.

"Okay Mitsuki," she said. When we were finished sorting I helped Masami take the boxes to her car where she would take them to the music store. The one store I promised myself I would never set foot in again, but now I had to. I was supposed to say a few words about Takuto to _some_ of his biggest fans. I only say some, because he had a lot of fans, but I was his number one fan and no one could top that.

* * *

><p>I flew back to Mitsuki's apartment trying to think over how I would get Mitsuki to that music store tomorrow. Hm, this was harder then I thought. I had been doing so well until I had to actually piece the puzzle together.<p>

"Yeah, we got all of the sorting done." I looked to the front of our apartment building to see Masami leaning against her red sports car talking on the phone. "It was really hard for her, she broke down a few times, no she's okay now. Yeah she kept one of his t shirts." This was weird I'm pretty sure she was talking about Mitsuki…but what did it all mean? "Yes she will meet you at the music store tomorrow morning and I'll look after Aoi."

Music store? I could only hope she meant the music store that the tall dark handsome guy, I don't know his name, would be in the morning. I flew into Mitsuki's apartment to see her sitting on the couch with Aoi in her arms as she watched TV. God she was beautiful. I flew over sitting beside her before I heard a small squeal.

"What's wrong Aoi?" Mitsuki giggled at the funny sound our son had just made. I looked to her then in utter shock to my son who was staring directly at me with his little arm outstretched towards mine. He let out a little squeal again, then a giggle making me smile. Wait! Oh my god could he see me?

"Aoi?" I asked. His eyes were trained on me. I leaned forward and his smile grew.

"Aoi what's so funny?" Mitsuki asked looking at the boy. She brought him closer to her face and kissed his forehead with those perfect lips of hers before setting him in her lap again. I reached my hand towards his and he grabbed my finger. Holy hell, he could see me! And touch me! This was weird, and amazing! I was in utter shock…but good shock.

"Aoi," I whispered with a smile. "I love you and your mother very much. If something happens and I disappear forever I want you to look after your mother the best you can. But when you get into your awkward teen years never tell her you hate her! Or else I will find a way to come back to earth and punish the hell outta you!" Hm, maybe I wasn't that great at talking to my baby, but he seemed amused with what I was saying.

"Aoi you're so cute!" Mitsuki giggled holding him close making me smile. I was grateful I had gotten her pregnant because unlike Eichi I left a part of me with her that she would never lose. I was forever with her…even if it wasn't in a way that I would like. But I was still there. "Tomorrow's going to be a hard day for mommy, she has to give away daddy's stuff," she said, reaching for a picture on the table beside them before holding it in front of him. It was of her and I, with my arm around her shoulder as the biggest grin spread across her face. Aoi stared at the picture as if he knew what he was looking at.

"You remember who this is right?" she asked pointing to me in the picture. "This is your daddy. He loves you very much so never be sad when he can't be around when you get older," she paused for a moment biting her lip. Aoi looked at me for a minute then back to Mitsuki who was trying her hardest not to cry. I kneeled in front of them placing my hand over hers. "When you get older never say you hate him for not being around, mommy loves him a lot and she would never want you to say such sad words. Okay?" she asked. Aoi smiled at her making her let out a breathy chuckled and a forced smile.

"Mitsuki," I whispered. Her mouth was closed and I used the only opportunity I had. I moved so that my face was right in front of hers and gently placed my lips against hers. It felt so good to feel the warmth of her skin against mine. It was probably cruel of me to be okay knowing she was safe, and be able to see her when she couldn't see me.

"I love you both," I smiled.

* * *

><p>It was finally the day I had been dreading…the auction. I was sitting in the back room of the music store trying to prepare myself as I heard more voices fill the store. They had moved all the shelves around so that they could place chairs around for people to sit. It was kind of like a Q and A conference.<p>

"How you holding up?" I looked up to see Keiichi walk into the room. He was just as nervous as me, because being one of Takuto's ex band mates he too was to give a small speech. We had decided that it would be best for him to got first, and then I would talk.

"I'm okay," I lied. The truth was I was falling apart on the inside. Never had I imagined I would have to do this. I heard the owner of the store say a few words over a microphone. I sucked in a deep breath going over the lines in my head thinking of all the times I had practiced them. I had only cried once, or twice…I don't really remember, it was hard the first few times but I made it through. I guess it made it easier when I practiced in front of Aoi who just smiled and giggled at everything I said.

"So without further ado," I heard the owner say enthusiastically. "I now introduce the keyboardist of Route L, Keiichi Wakaoji and the lovely wife of the late Takuto Kira, Mitsuki Kira!" Loud applause followed the speech and Keiichi stood taking my hand as we walked out to the large crowd of people sitting at a table set up in front of all of the people. I swallowed hard looking around the large crowd of people seeing their faces painted with mixed emotions. Some people looked ecstatic that they got to see the prince himself, Keiichi, stand before them. While some others looked sad or held sympathy in their eyes.

"Hi," Keiichi smiled as he talked into the microphone the owner had passed to him. "As you know I am the former Keyboard player of Route L. I knew Takuto really well, ever since he was twelve and joined the band. He was always a real brat and very cocky and rude," he chuckled making other people join in. "But Mitsuki would know that side of him the best," he said making more people laugh. "But all joking aside, Takuto was a great man. He was always honest and fought hard for what he wanted like his dreams, and most importantly he always put the love of his life," he said peeking at me for a moment before looking back out to the crowd. "First. I also know Mitsuki very well. She is the daughter of my other late band mate Aoi Koga, and I grew to love her as if she were my own daughter. And when she and Takuto started dating, I couldn't…" he paused for a moment letting out a shaky breath. Oh god, if Keiichi couldn't do this there was no way I could! "I couldn't think of a better man for Mitsuki then Takuto. So I hope when you purchase one of Takuto's belongings you cherish it as much as he would. Thank you." I saw Keiichi wipe at his eyes in my peripheral vision.

"H-hello," I said after taking the mic from Keiichi. "I'm Mitsuki Kira. Thank you for attending today, I'm sure Takuto would be happy to see so many people who were still loyal to Route L. He's kind of silly, if he knew that you listened to the bands music he would dub you his friend, he wouldn't even have to know you." I chuckled hearing others laugh. I was surprised that people actually thought that was funny. I mean I wasn't that convinced it was that funny when I practiced in front of Aoi because he giggled at everything I said…

"But Takuto was an amazing person, he was always devoted to what he did and never gave up. If there was one thing I had to pick out of all the reasons I loved him so much, it would be that he never gave up. Even on his death bed he told me that he would…that he would fight for me," I paused for a moment covering my mouth trying not to let out the sob threatening to escape from my throat. "I'm glad to see Takuto had so many fans and people to look up to him because he was an amazing person. Sometimes when I got home and it was 'that time of the month,'" I air quoted hearing some people chuckle. "He would say something and I would immediately start yelling at him for nothing." I stopped for a moment with a small smile on my lips. "I remember once he tore up the living room because he wrote me a song but then lost the paper he wrote the lyrics on. I was furious until his head poked up from the other side of the couch. He only had a towel on because he had just had a shower, and let me tell you something about him, he could be kind of a flake sometimes. He had gone into the shower then remembered that he lost his lyrics and ran into the living room to look for them because he later told me that he knew I would find them if he didn't. Anyways as soon as his head appeared from the other side of the couch the only word that left his mouth was a small 'oops,' he looked like a child caught in the act of something he shouldn't be doing and I just fell to my knees laughing at him." People chuckled when they saw me let out a small giggle.

"That may not be that funny to some, but if you knew Takuto like I did then you would know that he hated looking like a klutz or flake in front of others…he was silly." I Bit my lip. "But while other people saw Takuto as one of the greatest singers alive with a voice that could melt any girls broken heart. I saw Takuto as the love of my life, the one person…the one person I-" Oh god, I had been doing so well I couldn't cry now. I covered my mouth again trying to hold in another sob threatening to escape from my throat. "I could always depend on," my voice had gone up a pitch threatening to break down on me at any moment. I swallowed feeling my throat constrict. "He wasn't-wasn't just the love of my life, he-he was also my best-my best, friend…Thank you," I smiled sitting in my seat trying to calm my heart and breathing. I didn't cry! I almost broke at the end but I didn't cry. I looked up to see a few people wiping their eyes while some men tried to inconspicuously swat the tears from their cheeks.

"Thank you," the owner smiled walking over to us. I didn't miss how his eyes too were watered down. "We will now start the bidding…" I stared at my hands at that point. I would definitely break down if I saw so many of Takuto's prized positions being sold off. I looked at the clock after some time, there was only ten minutes left.

"And now one of Takuto's most prized possessions, his guitar." My heart stopped and I couldn't help but look up at the object. The instrument he had played so many times to comfort me, to tell me he loved me with…oh god I couldn't let it go!

"Five thousand dollars," a tall man with blonde spiky hair and dark green eyes had stood making the room go silent.

"The highest bid yet!" the owner said with delight. "Does anyone wish to go higher?" he asked looking around the room. I could see people wanted the instrument but they probably couldn't afford it. Heck, if I was the one pricing it not even the richest man in the world could afford it. "Then sold to the handsome man in the back. And that concludes the auction. Thank you to everyone who paid tribute to such a talented man, and like Keiichi said, I hope you all cherish these items as Takuto himself would have. Would the winners please come to the front to collect your items."

I watched as random men and women came to collect my lovers possessions. I watched each precious item leave me forever until it was just the guitar. People had come to give Keiichi and I their condolences but as soon as I saw that blonde haired man pick up the guitar and leave I had to follow him. There was no way I could let it go. "Keiichi, I'll be right back," I said jumping from my chair out of the store.

"Hey you, wait!" I called running up to the man with the instrument slung over his shoulder. I watched as he turned and his eyes widened.

"Y-you're…" he said as if he had just met his hero. I only nodded out of breath pointing to Takuto's guitar.

"H-hi, I'm Mitsuki. That guitar, it, it means a lot to me and I… listen I can pay double what you bought it for if you would please let me have it!" I begged. I saw his eyes slightly tighten.

"Why would you sell it then?" he asked skeptically. I let out a snort placing my hands on my hips. If he only knew how much I didn't want to see the simple piece of wood leave me he would be shocked.

"Listen um…" I waved my hand.

"Kai," he answered. "My name is Kai."

"Thank you, um so Kai, I was forced by some friends to sell Takuto's things and trust me I didn't want to," I let out a chuckle, not because I was amused, but because I thought I was going crazy begging some random man for some object. "Please," I clasped my hands together.

"Listen," his eyes seemed to soften a bit. "I will give you the guitar, no strings attached if you do me one favor," he said making me raise my eyebrows. One thing? This shouldn't be that bad then.

"Okay," I answered skeptically, he smiled.

"It's my nephews birthday tomorrow and he is a big Route L fan and he knows who you are. Do you think you could be my date so he could meet you?" D-date? I couldn't! That would be cheating on Takuto, that would be! No! No I couldn't! But his guitar…

* * *

><p>I watched in agony as Mitsuki talked to the guy I now knew was named Kai ask her on a date. All for my stupid guitar! God I would smash that stupid piece of junk into scraps if I could. But this was what I wanted…I think. I had to get Mitsuki to say yes to him, he looked like nice guy.<p>

I had to think, think hard…ah it was too hard. How could I get this adorably stubborn girl to agree…that was when it hit me. A women and a small child, maybe three or four years old, was walking beside her with a lollipop in hand. Right as they were about to walk past Mitsuki I flew over to the kid knocking the treat from his hand so that it rolled onto the street only to be run over by a car. I felt terrible for the act, but if Kai reacted in the kids favor then knowing Mitsuki, she would be moved by the action and actually consider his offer.

"Whaa!" the little child cried making his mom look down to him. Kai and Mitsuki also seemed to notice.

"There will be other suckers," the mom said trying to comfort her child. Of course that didn't work, the kid just screamed harder. But then Kai knelt down beside the kid patting his head.

"Hey kiddo," he smiled reaching into his pocket. "I know that nothing can top that awesome sucker you had, but I got this coupon for two to an ice cream parlor just down the street and I was going to take this lovely lady to it but a kids gotta have his proper sugar intake so I want you to have this," he smiled. The kid looked at him for a moment before a giant grin spread across his face.

"Thank you so much!" The mother said fervently taking the coupon continuing on her way with her now beaming child.

"Anytime," Kai smiled. I looked to Mitsuki at that moment who had a soft smile on her face which quickly disappeared when Kai looked back at her.

"You like kids?" she asked looking him up from head to toe. I could tell she was assessing him. And whenever she started assessing someone after they give her an offer she was actually considering it.

"Course, why do you think I bought this guitar for my nephew?" he asked. Shit this guy was good.

"You…"

"Unless you agree to be my date," he smiled. "I heard you had a baby, you could bring him if you wanted," he smiled. Mitsuki bit her lip for a moment then slightly nodded.

"O-okay, I will…but can I still please have the guitar?" she asked. Kai nodded then handed her the instrument. "Thank you," she smiled. "U-um where should I meet you?" she asked looking up and down the street.

"How bout I meet you in front of this music store at two thirty," he answered.

"Okay," she replied slinging my guitar over her shoulder. "I-I'll see you then." And with that she turned and left. I smiled. I did good this time! I was finally going to fill that gap in her life. I mean I was glad I was doing her good…but why did it have to hurt so damn bad?


	5. Best I Ever Had

_Disclaimers: All the characters belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura!_

**Chapter Five**

**Best I Ever Had**

'**So you sailed away**

**Into a Grey sky morning**

**Now I'm here to stay**

**Love can be so boring**

**And nothing's quite the same now**

**I just say your name now**

**But it's not so bad.. **

**You're only the best I ever had' **

I was waiting with Aoi in front of the music store Kai had asked me to meet him at. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, this was my first 'date' since Takuto. Oh god, I couldn't think of it like that, this was all for his guitar. I would never want someone to try and take Takuto's place, no one would be able to do that.

"You ready Aoi?" I asked looking at my baby boy who was comfortably sleeping in a stroller Masami and Keiichi had bought for us. He looked so adorable sleeping and for a moment all the worry I had about this day fled from my mind…that is until I saw a tall blonde haired man walking up to us with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, you actually came!" he said surprised. I tried to smile back looking at Aoi for a moment before looking back into his dark green eyes. He was good looking I guess, I mean maybe if I wasn't so totally engrossed with another man I would be attracted to him. But to be honest my type was a man with dark hair and blazing blue eyes…not blonde and green, it was all wrong. God I was shallow.

"I said I would," I replied. Watching him sink to his knees looking over Aoi with that same grin plastered on his face. He reached out his hand gently touching Aoi's face.

"He's so cute," he smiled. "What's his name?" I watched in awe as this stranger interacted with my child. I always heard that it was really hard to find a man who would accept a single mother and her child…but I found this guy just yesterday, and I hadn't even been looking for someone.

"Aoi, Takuto wanted to name him after my father…" I said feeling better that Takuto was brought into a conversation. It was like I was telling Kai that I would never forget about Takuto.

"That was sweet of him," Kai spoke softly standing up straight. "Well lets get going, I parked just down the street here and the stroller will fit in the back…but I don't have a baby seat…" He said looking at Aoi with concern.

"It's okay," I replied. "This stroller unlatches from the wheels to become a baby seat."

"Perfect then," he replied. We walked in silence until we reached his grey SUV. Once we were all settled in he pulled from the curb.

"So what is your nephews name?" I asked remembering that I had to be his 'date' so I had to pretend to know a few things about him.

"Toya," he replied. "He's a giant fan of Routs L…well actually I am too. By the way just having you in my car is like a major honor considering you knew one of the most talented men!" He ranted like a little kid. In a way it was kind of cute, a grown man talking about one of his idols with such warmth.

"He was an amazing person…" I sad looking out the window. I heard him let out a breath and looked at him for a moment to see his green eyes looking over at me before turning back to the road.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly. "If talking about him hurts I wont say anything else." I bit my lip then sighed shaking my head.

"No, I like talking about him. Although it can make me sad, it feels like if I talk about him then he isn't actually gone. That he might come bursting through the door one day and sweep me into his arms…" I rested my arm on the window side of the door leaning against it. "Sorry if I sound like some crazy women," I chuckled.

"No, you sound like someone who is still very much in love with her husband," he stated as a matter of fact. I stared at him for a few moments before looking back at the road. He was the first person to tell me that, I mean everyone else always said something about moving on. But this stranger comes in and tells it how it is. I'm not ready to let him go, I still love him too much. And I will always love him too much.

"So how did you two meet?" he asked. So we were going that far into the conversation then?

"We were both pretty young," I couldn't tell him about the part when Takuto became a shinigami and how he came back to life. "I went to one of my dad's rehearsals for an upcoming concert. I was kind of just fooling around when they went on break and I accidentally bumped into Takuto. He yelled at me saying how I was some stupid clumsy girl and I started to cry- What?" I asked when I saw a startled look cross his face.

"He made you cry?" he asked. I only chuckled.

"Yeah, sounds bad now. But he felt so bad that he sat me down and got his…well that guitar that you had bought at the auction, and sang me a song to make me feel better. It worked and we started talking some more after that," I smiled remembering how in real life after he talked to me he disappeared after that. The band had broken up and my parents died. I was sent to an orphanage where I met Eichi. I can't believe I forgot about that memory with Takuto, because when he came back to me as a shinigami I did not recognize him at all.

"That's a cute story," Kai let out a soft chuckle. I nodded sweeping a strand of my hair behind my ear. Now that I looked back on it, Takuto and I had so many memories together. Some innocent, and some not so innocent. I remember the first time we kissed, as soon as he pulled back he chuckled and said if my dad was still around he would have murdered him.

"So what's your sister like?" I asked. He smiled raising his eyebrows.

"Well, she's an interesting one. She thinks that all men not related to her are the spawn of satin out to get her and her son," he chuckled making me smile at the absurdity. "She's had some bad go rounds with some guys and she's got this crazy thought in her head that they are all evil now."

"I see," I replied. I honestly had no rational reply to what he said. I mean I couldn't understand how someone could hate a whole gender just because a small number of them were bad.

"Don't worry, she's actually a really nice person. Just a little crazy…"

"Well then we'll make a good pair, a girl who hates men and a girl who thinks her dead," I kind of stumbled over the word. "Husband will come waltzing into the room and take her away…"

"Maybe he will one day," Kai answered pulling into the driveway of a small white house with a cute little flower garden lining the front of it. We both got out of the car and I waited as Kai pulled Aoi from the back setting his stroller back up.

"Thank you," I smiled, following him as he walked to the front door. He knocked on the door a few times until it was answered by a pretty girl with blonde hair and green eyes that matched Kai, she was like his female version and I could only assume it was his sister.

"You made it finally!" she grunted until she noticed I was beside him with my baby. Her expression immediately changed to a bright and cheery one. "Hi!" she beamed. "My names Miyako, nice to meet you! Kai didn't tell me he was bringing a date," she beamed outstretching her hand towards me which I shook.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Mitsuki. Kai and I just met yesterday so that's probably why there was no notice, sorry if I'm intruding…" I paused when I saw the women staring at me as if she were trying to figure something out until a light bulb seemed to go off in her head.

"Oh my god! You're Mitsuki Kira!" she jumped at me pulling me into a hug.

"Ah?" I didn't know what to say or how to react. I stood there kind of frozen unable to see much due to Miyako's blonde curls obstructing my view.

"I'm so sorry about your loss! Wow you look skinny, like you lost a lot of weight," she examined making me feel self conscious. It had been a long time since someone had called me beautiful, I mean Takuto would tell me everyday. But having some one come out and tell you you looked like crap kind of hurt the self esteem.

"Miyako!" Kai snarled. "Mitsuki don't worry, she's just jealous, you look fine," he explained pulling the girl off of me giving her a stern look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…um why don't you two come in, the parties just getting started!" she smiled leading us into a house full of screaming children and chatting adults who were mostly women. I picked Aoi up from his stroller thankful he was with me.

"Maybe Aoi can make some new friends today," Kai whispered in my ear. I liked the idea of Aoi making new friends, even though he couldn't speak yet.

"Where's Toya?" Kai asked looking around at all the rambunctious children running around.

"Uncle Kai!" I small boy ran over jumping into Kai's arms. I smiled looking down at the boy until his green eyes met mine. Kai looked to me as well with a soft smile.

"Uncle Kai is she your girlfriend?" he asked looking back to his uncle. Kai shook his head with a blush.

"No, this is Mitsuki," his nephew looked at him skeptically before he continued. "Mitsuki, Mitsuki Kira," he smiled watching the little boys eyes widen. I smiled outstretching my hand.

"Nice to meet you Toya," I smiled taking his small hand in mine which he looked at with amazement.

"Uncle! She touched my hand, and she's touched Takuto's hand before so that means I've practically touched royalty!" he beamed. "This is the best birthday ever!" he roared. "I have to go tell my other friends they'll be so jealous! They never believe me when I tell them I'm the ultimate Route L fan but now that I've met a person connected to the lead singer I one upped all of my friends!" he beamed jumping from Kai's arms disappearing back to where his friends were. Kai watched him with a soft smile on his face which made my heart warm. He was a good person.

After meeting Toya, Kai introduced me to a few people and we talked a bit…well actually it was more like fan girls asking me questions about Takuto and the band. When I told Kai I liked talking about Takuto, I meant as in reminiscing all the moments I shared with him. The questions these girls were asking made me sound like I was gloating over him.

"Was he a good kisser?" one girl asked. How was I supposed to answer that? I mean yes or no would be the correct way to start but I could never compare the way his soft lips met mine to anything. He always made my knees weak, like an electric wave ran through my body, like my heart would burst from my chest…

"Yes," I ended up answering. I looked around the room until I spotted Kai. "Um, it was nice talking to all of you," I smiled before heading towards Kai. We had been here for a good four hours and too be honest my feet were sore and I was really tired. I had felt extremely uncomfortable when I breast fed Aoi in some random room. It was nice of Kai to bring me but I really just wanted to go home. It was rude of me but for most of the party I was trying to think of an excuse as to why I had to leave early, like Aoi was tired, or I had to go jump off a cliff tonight…Takuto would have laughed at that last one, I thought with a smile.

"Hey," he smiled when I reached his side.

"Hi," I replied.

"You ready to head out?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay, I'll just go say goodbye to Miyako then meet you outside."

* * *

><p>Wow that was a lame party. I thought as I followed Mitsuki outside. I had drifted in and out of it just to make sure she was okay. I still couldn't believe what she had said about me on the car ride here, about talking about me in hopes that I would come back for her…well to be honest I was trying! I was trying my damn hardest to make that happen. And I was grateful that she still believed in me.<p>

It was funny how annoyed she looked when all those girls were asking questions about me, and the kiss question. Priceless. The only part of the day that made me furious was when that stupid blonde bimbo, Kai's sister, practically told her she was ugly. I would have ripped her in two if I was able too. Mitsuki was the most beautiful person set on this earth no matter how much weight she had gained or lost.

When she stood beside Kai's car waiting for him I looked down to Aoi in his stroller who of course was looking at me again, giving me complete confidence that he could see me. I smiled at him then wrapped my arms around Mitsuki from behind her kissing her neck like I used to. Aoi let out a happy squeal making Mitsuki look down at him with a smile.

"What's so funny Aoi?" she asked amused. "Did you have fun tonight?" I winked at Aoi making him giggle and wave his little arms around which of course made Mitsuki giggle. It made me happy that I could still make her laugh, even if it was kind of indirectly.

"Thanks for coming with me," Kai smiled as he got out side letting both Aoi and Mitsuki into the car. I sat on the back seat beside Aoi who continued to stare at me.

"I had fun too," Mitsuki replied.

"Don't lie like your mother," I said looking at Aoi. I knew she didn't have fun today, heck for all I knew she was thinking of ways to escape the party. Aoi giggled reaching his hand towards me.

"What is it Aoi?" Mitsuki asked looking back at him with a smile. I froze when she looked over to where he pointed. Which is exactly where I sat, my eyes met hers and I wanted more then anything to pull her into my arms…but she couldn't see me.

"What's he doing?" Kai asked capturing my girls attention.

"I don't know, I think he saw something outside," she said looking back towards me one last time. She let out a soft sigh resting her head against the side of the car. She always did that when she was tired and would normally fall asleep making me carry her back into the apartment. Not that I complained much.

"So what are you going to do when he grows up?" my ears pricked when Kai started talking. Fuck could he not see she was exhausted? Why was it so hard for him to shut his mouth and let her sleep a bit?

"What do you mean?" she asked tiredly.

"What are you going to tell him about his father?" Both me and Mitsuki froze. That was a good question, if I never did make it back to earth what was Mitsuki going to tell Aoi? Was she just going to make him forget about me? Tell him he had a father but not make me that big of an importance in his life? That would hurt a lot but I guess if it was in Aoi's best interest then it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I want him to know everything about him, as if he were never gone. I never want him to hate Takuto for not being there, I want Aoi to love his father as much as I do," she said looking out the window. I didn't miss the stray tear rolling down her cheek which she quickly wiped away.

"That's sweet of you," Kai answered. Mitsuki nodded. They sat in silence for a moment until once again Kai had to speak. "Where do you live?"

"Huh?" Mitsuki asked surprised.

"It's dark out and you look tired, I thought it would be best to drop you and Aoi off at your home so that you're safe," he explained. Maybe he wasn't that bad…I mean he did look out for her well being.

"O-oh, I live just down the street from the music store. At the white complex," she directed as he nodded. "You really don't have to," she said sitting up in her seat.

"It's okay, I want to," he smiled. When we finally got to the apartment he hopped out opening Mitsuki's door first helping her out, then pulling Aoi out.

"Thanks again," she smiled.

"I should be thanking you." he smiled taking her hand. I felt fire burn in my eyes when he placed a soft kiss on her hand. That wasn't his hand to kiss…Damn this would be hard to let her go. I guess this is how Eichi felt when I first kissed her. "Mitsuki," he whispered looking up at her with his stupid green eyes. "Can I see you again?"

"I…I don't-" she didn't know what to say. I could tell she wanted to, but I could also tell there was something holding her back…or someone. And I knew who it was. Me.

"Mitsuki, I'm not forcing you, but don't you think he would have wanted you to find happiness of your own?" he asked taking a step towards her. Back off, I thought. I stepped in front of her, like that would help. He couldn't see me, but I felt better knowing I was at least trying to protect her. I felt her take a step back with a slight shiver.

"I know but I…" she fell to her knees and I turned around to see her. "Kai, I'm so sorry, I want to but it's so hard. Kai I love him, I cant let him go. I know he's still here, he's somewhere! He just can't be gone, he promised me, he promised he would stay by my side forever!" she bawled. Everything inside me shattered at that moment. She had tried to be strong all day, and now here she was.

"Sh," Kai hushed kneeling beside her taking her into his arms. "It hurts, but he wouldn't want you to hurt." He was right, damn blonde bastard. Why did it always seem like I was fighting against blonde guys?

"Why do you talk about him like you knew him?" she asked pushing him back. "Like you were bff's?" This scene looked familiar, like when her and I were at the ocean and she said she hated me for trying to come between her and Eichi then I confessed to her. Shit, if this guy told her he loved her already I was going to take back my plan and find a way to take him out. He wasn't allowed to play around with her mind like that!

"I didn't, but I was a fan. I watched his interviews on television when I was little and even got to attend one of his concerts. He seemed like a good guy, and the way you talk about him makes it seem like he loved you more then his own life," he said again, getting it all right.

"I-I know," she whispered. "I-I just wish that for once everything was how it should be and that I was with him now. Kai, I'm so sorry for always whining, and I am really grateful that you brought me with you today. I really did need to get out of the house," she said looking up at him.

"So I can see you again?" he asked with hope. She smiled with a little nod. They exchanged phone numbers then parted ways.

I followed her into the apartment and watched her feed Aoi then give him a bath. It was probably one of the cutest things I've ever seen. He splashed around in the water getting Mitsuki all wet making her giggle. God that laugh of hers warmed my heart. When she had him settled in bed she grabbed the baby monitor, bringing it with her into the bathroom so that she could listen to him as she had a bath.

I was caught in a dilemma then. Should I leave her in privacy while she bathed or should I stay? It wasn't like I had never seen her naked before, but she knew I was there, this time she didn't know I was with her. Too late, I thought as I sat on the counter watching her. She brushed her teeth while she waited for the water to fill the tub. When she was finished she placed the tooth brush down then stood in front of the mirror looking at her face…she was having doubts about her looks.

She sighed then stepped away from the counter slowly undressing. And I, being the creep that I am, watched. I watched as she took off the annoying fabric which prevented me from seeing her soft beautiful skin. Once she was in the tub submerged in the warmth of the water I sat beside her on the floor leaning on the edge of the tub gently stroking her cheek. "You're beautiful," I whispered feeling a tear slide down my cheek. "You always have and will be." I whispered kissing her cheek.

When I pulled back I watched her touch the cheek I had just kissed. Did she feel it? Did she know I was with her? An idea struck me when I saw the mirror fog up from the steam. Before I came back to earth I couldn't do anything. But now I could manipulate objects. When I knocked that lollipop out of that kids hand yesterday I must have acquired new powers. So if I could do that then just maybe…

* * *

><p>I sat in the tub thinking about my day and how it really wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. I mean Kai was a nice guy and the fact that he stayed with me when I broke down and didn't leave me like most would made me see he was a nice guy. Maybe I could give him a chance.<p>

The only thing that bothered me that I knew shouldn't, was the comment Miyako had given me when I first got there. I mean I know I wasn't in the best condition, but Keiichi kept a close eye on me and said I was looking better. I leaned back against the bath with a sigh. I closed my eyes for a moment exhausted until I felt something, like a feather or a breeze brush against my cheek. That was weird because I was in a confined room. I covered my tingling cheek looking around the room when something caught my eye.

I jumped out of the bath pulling the plug to let the water out then wrapped myself in my towel when I saw something strange on the mirror. I covered my mouth feeling tears fill my eyes at what I saw.


	6. Crazy Girl

_A/n: well since everyone was very adamant about this chapter coming out I got straight to it to bring it out asap! Lol, but actually thanks for the reviews and these next few chapters get confusing or u have any questions about what's happening then just lemme know and I can explain in the next chp. But anyways hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimers: All the characters belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura!_

**Chapter six**

**Crazy Girl**

'**Baby why you wanna cry?**

**You really oughta know that I**

**Just have to walk away sometimes**

**We're gonna do what lovers do**

**We're gonna have a fight or two**

**But I ain't ever changing my mind' Eli Young Band**

The words 'You're beautiful,' were written on the mirror in familiar print. Messy, but legible, it was Takuto's writing.

"You're here," I whispered looking around the small bathroom. It was hard to see with all these tears in my eyes, and for a moment I thought if I blinked hard enough he would suddenly materialize before me and pull me into his arms. I touched the glass watching as the figure of a larger hand being placed over mine traced on the fog of the glass.

"Takuto," I whimpered feeling my heart ache and race at the same time. He was here, he was touching me. Why couldn't I feel him? Why couldn't I see him! I watched as he wrote something else on the mirror. 'I love you.'

"Takuto, I love you too," I let out a breathy gasp, he was here. He was with me. "Please," I whispered. "I'm sorry if you get in trouble, but for tonight can you please stay with me?" I felt that same breezy tingling feeling brush my cheek. Why could I only feel when he touched my cheek and nothing else? I mean I wasn't complaining, it was better then not being able to feel him at all. I turned around looking up to where I knew his eyes would be. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there. "I love you," I spoke softly feeling tears fall down my cheeks.

I froze when I felt that same breezy feeling sweep across my lips for a moment. I touched my mouth. "I-I felt that, Takuto did you kiss me? If you did…kiss me again, please?" I closed my eyes and the same sensation touched my lips except longer this time. He was kissing me, my love was finally kissing me again. A shiver ran up my spine and the sensation left me again as I slowly opened my eyes.

I wished so badly that I could see him, but at least he was here with me. "Come with me," I whispered walking into the hallway. When I got to my room I dropped my towel changing into his t shirt and nothing more. I didn't care if he saw me naked, I used to be nervous when we first started having a more physical relationship. But he's seen me enough that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. I sat on my bed looking around my room. I had no way to tell if he was still here, even though I knew he wouldn't leave me.

"Takuto?" I asked looking up only to feel a breeze hit my face and my lips tingle. He was here kissing me, I fell to my back still feeling my lips tingle. Oh god I wished I could feel him, I really needed his love right now, more then anything. When again I felt nothing I felt the soft tears flow down my face as I looked up, all I could see was the ceiling and not the man I knew was hovering above me. I slowly sat up then shifted under the covers rolling over so that I was looking at Takuto's pillow. "Goodnight," I whispered closing my eyes feeling somewhat at peace.

* * *

><p>I lay in the bed watching her sleep. Oh god I wished she could have felt me when I was kissing her. When she fell to her back I so badly wanted to take my shirt off of her and make love to her. She knew I was with her when she changed, it was kind of like a cruel punishment showing me something I wanted so badly but couldn't have. But just having her say she loved me and wanting me to stay made me feel better.<p>

I gently brushed her cheek watching her nose scrunch adorably as she shuffled forward. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her head again. "I love you so much," I whispered.

"Really!" I turned to see the last person I wanted to see at this moment. "I let you go for a day and you think it's okay to leave for almost a week!" she exploded running over to the side of the bed about to pull me off before she stopped to look at the fragile girl in my arms.

"She looks teri-" My icy glare stopped her immediately. "Well I just mean…I mean you leaving must have been really hard on her and she looks over tired and like she hasn't been eating…wait does she know you're with her?" Meroko asked sitting on the side of the bed. I nodded. "But how?"

"Well I helped her meet a guy," I said almost grudgingly. "And I got more strength and am able to write on foggy mirrors apparently."

"Takuto!" she whined hitting my side. Owe! That wasn't necessary, she would have done the same thing if it were her and Izumi! "You are breaking so many rules! You can't interact with the living!"

"Meroko I just wrote that I loved her and I told her how beautiful she was! Don't look too far into it…" I trailed off.

"And what else did you do?" she asked unimpressed. I looked to Mitsuki for a moment as a soft snore escaped her lips. She was sleeping so soundly, it was either because she was tired from today or because maybe, just maybe, she was sleeping so soundly because she was in my arms.

"I kissed her," I whispered. "I kissed her and she knew I was with her…" I admitted not looking to the pink haired girl who I knew would be fuming up.

"You what!" she snarled.

"Meroko?" I whispered, playing with a strand of Mitsuki's hair. "When you said you loved Izumi, did you mean it with all your heart? When you held him in your arms, did you hold him like it was the last moment you would ever spend with him?" I asked still not looking at her hearing sigh.

"N-no, I always took him for granted." I nodded my head.

"Hurts like a bitch now that he's gone doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"But if you got another chance to do it all over, to hold him in your arms once more, would you cherish the moment?" I asked. There was silence for a moment before Meroko lied down on the other side of Mitsuki looking at me.

"You really love this girl don't you?" she asked. I felt a soft smile spread across my face as I looked down at Mitsuki.

"Yes," I answered. Mitsuki softly sighed snuggling into me more.

"Takuto," Mitsuki whispered in her sleep. I held her closer. She used to sleep talk and wake me up in the middle of the night. Much to my amusement she would be talking to me about some of the craziest things.

"We have to go," Meroko whispered making my heart drop.

"Meroko I-"

"There's no other way, the head has called a meeting again and you and I were summoned to it. If we don't attend they'll become suspicious." I felt my world crumple down on me, again. I couldn't just leave her again, she would loose faith in me, fall in love with Kai instead…

"I can't leave her again!" I ground my teeth, looking up to Meroko finally. I saw the distain on her face but didn't care, I didn't care about the damn head of angels and what they wanted! I shouldn't even be dead, so screw them if I missed a meeting.

"Takuto, maybe the meeting will be about us having to go to earth to keep a close eye on who we are supposed to watch," she whispered placing her hand on mine, which had been resting on Mitsuki's cheek. "Takuto you're not the only one who loves and misses her," she smiled sadly.

"Fine," I said defeated. "But there is one thing I want to do before I go."

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning I felt so refreshed. That was probably the best sleep I had had in a long time. I sat up with a yawn then stretched my arms out looking around the room. "Takuto?" I whispered. Something felt off, like my room was emptier. I felt my heart drop, was he gone? "T-Takuto…are you here?" I stood from my bed when a piece of paper caught my eye. There were only a few words written on it, but those few words broke my heart again. Last night when I felt everything was being put back together, came crumbling down just like that. The note read;<p>

_I'm sorry, I have to leave again. I don't know when or if I can come back. I will try my hardest to come back to you. I love you so much. _

_Takuto_

I covered my mouth feeling my legs shake beneath me as I fell to the ground. "Oh god," I mumbled in my hand. I lost him again. Why was I so stupid, why did I actually think that he could stay with me? That was just silly, I was meant to want things so badly that I could never keep them. I was meant to never be truly happy.

My phone rang a few times startling me, I slowly reached for it off the bed side table. "Hello?" I answered hoping my voice wouldn't betray me and let the person on the other end know I was on the verge of tears.

"Hi, Mitsuki?" a soft voice asked seeming to sooth me for a moment. I bit my lip looking around my room for a moment trying to make sure my voice wouldn't squeak.

"Yes?" I answered sitting on my bed. He had been so close, the entire time he was with me and then, just like that he was cruelly ripped away.

"I was going out with a few friends tonight and was wondering if you wanted to come? I think it would be good for you to go out," Kai stated. I sighed running my hand through my hair. If I could go out and get dead drunk just to forget all of my worries then I would. If I could forget what pain was then I would. But the truth was I had a baby boy who needed me and I was not leaving his life.

"I'm sorry Kai, but I have to look after Aoi," I replied.

"I know, that is why I asked Miyako to look after him. She said him and Toya could have a play date." It was hard to say no when he sounded so hopeful, but I hardly knew the women and I couldn't trust that Aoi would be safe.

"I don't know," I finally replied, still having a major debate running in my mind. I loved my baby boy more then anything and if anything happened to him I would personally hunt down whoever was to harm him no matter who it was.

"Don't worry Mitsuki, Miyako is a preschool teacher and she knows exactly how to look after kids. Heck, she has had one of her own and raised him by herself!" he added still with hope that I would say yes. I bit my lip, of all the people why was he trying to get close to me, the broken widow who wouldn't let go of her deceased husband?

"What time?" I asked giving in. So long as I knew Aoi was safe then I guess I could spend one night away from him…

* * *

><p>"Meroko this is so stupid I don't even know why we're here, it's not like they're going to notice if we were here or not! I mean look at how many other angels there are!" I growled gesturing to the full auditorium of angels. Meroko sighed rubbing her eyes. I had complained the entire way, and yes I did do it to annoy her.<p>

"Takuto they just know okay. I don't know how but they do! So could you please shut up and pay attention?" she hissed trying to listen to the man who was talking. I rolled my eyes then looked to the stage. There was a man dressed in white with long chocolate hair and dark eyes. He was like the angel version of Sheldon, the head of Shinigami's, which made me smirk. Meroko saw my expression then elbowed me seeming to know what I was thinking. I glared at her, so what if it was funny that the head of angels also looked like a death spirit.

"And there has been a lot of commotion over the angels of darkness." I guess if I was here I should at least try to pay attention. "It seems that one of us is also playing for the other team and spreading our secrets and weaknesses." The room grew deathly silent as a new angel stepped on the stage, I clenched my hands as anger flushed through my body.

"Hi every one, my name is Eichi Sakura," he spoke in a soft voice. That blonde bastard! I still think it is his fault I died, he was the only other person who wanted Mitsuki as badly as I did. "It seems that we are all in danger, now I know this may seem scary but do not worry. We are going to be in a lock down and no one is permitted to go to earth. Do not worry about the safety of who you are watching over because the head of angels as well as myself will be looking out for them." This didn't sit well with me, I couldn't leave Mitsuki again.

"The gates of heaven will be blocked off until further notice." He finished and was about to step down before he seamed to remember something. "And would Meroko Yui and Takuto Kira please come down to the main stage. The rest of you are excused." He wanted me and Meroko, what could we do? I looked to Meroko who was just as confused as myself.

We slowly walked down to where Eichi and Sheldon's twin stood. Meroko bowed but I stood my ground, I wasn't bowing in respect to the people who supposedly killed me.

"Nice to see you again Meroko," Eichi smiled, which she returned. "And Takuto, it is unfortunate what happened." Was that all he could say? I bet he could give two fucks about what happened to me.

"What did you want us for?" I asked looking to the man beside Eichi.

"You see, as you two know Izumi Rio has gone missing. We have gotten no leads as to where he is but we know that you two have worked with him in the past. We were hoping that you could help us find him?"

"Yes!" Meroko beamed, I only nodded. As much as Izumi annoyed me he was still a friend and he meant a lot to Meroko. "What do you want us to do?" she asked hastily.

"Well we have a hypothesis as to where he may be, you see although they have their own land, the angels of darkness are not very strong. A long time ago the angels of light took away their power and sealed it in the heart of the person that the most powerful angel loves," he explained.

"What? In the heart of the person they love? Why would they not just keep it in a jar or a bag?" I asked getting another lethal elbow from Meroko. "Ow," I growled under my breath.

"Because we are unable to yield such a dark power. You see if we keep that power in the heart of the strongest angels greatest love, then it will always be protected."

"But what if the angels greatest love is an angel?" I asked.

"They aren't, the person must be living, that is how the strongest angel is chosen. The angel who loves someone so much they would do anything to protect them even though they can't be with them. Of course as soon as that person passes away, a new angel is chosen."

"All for some power?" I asked skeptically. This all sounded so stupid to me. "So what does this have to do with Izumi?" I asked.

"Takuto do you know who the most powerful angel is right now?" the man asked looking from me to Meroko. Why should I know that? I haven't even been dead very long and most of my time was spent with Mitsuki. I slowly shook my head until my eyes caught with a pair of hazel ones.

"E-Eichi?" I asked. Both men nodded. Wait…if Eichi was the most powerful angel, and the power of the angels of darkness was held in the heart of his greatest love then that meant that the angels of darkness would be trying to go after…fuck Mitsuki!

"We think that they are trying to use Izumi to find Mitsuki. They don't know what she looks like but they do know that she is the one that Eichi most cherishes," the man beside Eichi spoke.

"Why would they use Izumi?" I asked.

"Because he was the easiest to manipulate, seeing his past as a heartless Shinigami they thought he would break the easiest and lead them straight to her. Only it seams that he isn't giving in because Mitsuki is still safe," he replied putting my heart at ease.

"So where do you think Izumi is?" Meroko asked impatiently, seeming to want the answer to her question long back.

"We think he is stuck between earth and the dark world, where we can't reach him. We can only assume he is being punished until he gives word to where Mitsuki is," he sighed running his hand over his eyes. "Meroko when they first caught you they had the intentions of getting you to lead them to Mitsuki but when Izumi came to save you they saw him as the better option. Meroko because you are the one they originally wanted you are the only one who can save him, " the man spoke solemnly.

"How does that work?" I asked, this was all like some mystery book to me.

"That is the one thing we don't know," Eichi cut in.

"Eichi was the one who told us this fact so we aren't entirely sure as to why," the man spoke. "But we will do everything we can to help," he answered.

"What do you want me to do then?" I asked.

"That is just for you and me," Eichi interrupted. "Alec would you please escort Meroko to the headquarters to help her prepare for her mission." Alec, the guy who looked like Sheldon, nodded gesturing for Meroko to follow him. She looked back at me and I nodded letting her know I was okay before looking to the man who shared the heart of the women I loved.

* * *

><p>This was a mistake, I should have known he would take me to a bar. The thick aroma of alcohol and cigarettes laced the air as I tried to take in a pure breath of air which seemed impossible. I was sitting at a table with three of Kai's friends. I think I remembered their names. One, which sat across from me was named Mai, she had long red hair with purple eyes and was quite pretty. Beside her was her boyfriend Kat who had short black hair with red eyes, they were actually pretty cute together and always joked about one another. They were easy to get along with.<p>

Kai sat beside me and his other friend Tori sat on his other side. He had short light almost grey hair and green eyes, he was quite attractive but again. Not my type.

"I'm so glad you came Mitsuki!" Mai sung. "Finally I'm not the only girl hanging out with all these bimbos," she laughed raising her beer glass towards me. I smiled raising my glass of water, clinking it with hers. I felt silly not drinking alcohol with the others but Aoi was still being breastfed…

"I'm glad you finally got out of the house too!" Kai spoke over the blaring music, other conversations and loud televisions playing sports games. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me close for a second before catching his mistake and releasing me. Every one else did not miss our contact and seemed to simultaneously look the other way.

"So Route L's Takuto Kira," Tori asked catching my attention. "Must've been a fireball in bed," he laughed making me blush.

"Tori!" Kai growled. Mai flipped one of her nacho chips at his face making him cry out in protest.

"I'm sorry, he hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time," Kat explained waving his hand up and down at his friend as if to prove his point. "He doesn't understand how to talk to girls anymore…" he said sadly making me smile. They were a fun bunch to hang out with. If Takuto were here I bet we could all have a lot of fun.

"Hey!" Tori complained.

"By the way we are all sorry about your loss," Mai spoke sincerely. "We were all big fans," she said with a soft smile.

"Thank you," I replied.

The rest of the night was filled with mindless chatter and food fights between Tori and Kat, they were like kids. But they were all quite hilarious and I was glad Kai brought me out. When he brought me home he walked me to the front of my apartment.

"I had fun tonight," I smiled looking up into his green eyes, they were kind of mesmerizing. Especially with the moons glow illuminating him from behind. I bit my lip trying to shake these crazy thoughts from my mind as I looked up to him.

"Me too, and I'm glad you did as well." He looked at the ground then to me. What was he doing? My heart froze when he slowly leaned forward. Oh no, he was going to kiss me…no I wasn't ready, maybe in time but not now! I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine in distain.


	7. Together Again

_A/N; Again sorry i meant to update this long ago and had finished the chapter...long ago, but my computer broke down and i had to wait for it to get fixed. Anyways i hope you guys like the chapter and let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimers: All the characters belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura!_

**Chapter eight  
><strong>

**Together Again**

**'I guess That's just the way this old world works **  
><strong> Moments of heaven mixed with moments of hurt <strong>  
><strong> I'll be waiting til we are together again<strong>

** Every things falling apart right now**  
><strong> But with all of the hope that my faith allows <strong>  
><strong> I'll be waiting til we are together again'<strong>

"What Sakura?" I asked looking at the stupid blonde man across from me. I still had my suspicions over him and wasn't going to act all buddy buddy with him just because he wanted to protect Mitsuki like me.

"Takuto you and I are the only ones who can protect Mitsuki," he spoke solemnly. I clenched my hands feeling frustrated by the man, why did he think he was such a big part of her life anymore?

"Yeah well I would have been able to protect her better if you didn't fucking kill me," I growled staring into his eyes. I didn't care if I was disrespecting the most powerful angel, he ruined my life and I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"Takuto," he placed his hand on my shoulder. He looked deep into my eyes like he was trying to put some spell on me and for a moment I swore his eyes turned black. I grimaced at him, whatever he was trying to do it wasn't going to work. There was no way I was letting this idiot get between Mitsuki and I. He quickly took his hand away then sighed running his hand over his face. "I didn't take your life," he said peeking at me from under his hand.

"Really, cause I have some nagging suspicions that you did," I smiled. I knew that he wouldn't tell me the truth in the state of mind he was in now, but maybe if I annoyed him a little I could get the truth.

"Like what?" he asked, never losing his polite façade.

"Like that fact that I won Mitsuki in the end," I stated the obvious.

"I always wanted her to be happy and was glad she found escape in you," he smiled, making me roll my eyes.

"So your telling me that she just used me to distract herself from wanting you?" I asked amused watching him nod.

"Well of course, I know Mitsuki loved and still loves me the most," he answered.

"Then why did she marry me? Mitsuki's not the type of person to string others along for what she wants, we both know that," I stated watching his eyes slightly constrict. Ha, I was gaining ground. Only a little further till he snapped!

"Takuto, she must have just been confused. She knows she loves me and I'm the only one she could even want," he replied. I let out a small chuckle. He was so far from the truth. Although I couldn't read minds I knew Mitsuki loved me in every way Eichi never wanted her to. I knew that at the beginning of our relationship she may have felt reluctant about 'us' but over time I knew, I knew that like me that women fell madly in love.

"That's not how I think of it, especially on our wedding night when she was clinging to me screaming my name," I smiled watching his eyes widen.

"Just because you degraded her with your hands once doesn't mean it is what she wanted!" he growled. Finally, the anger I had been looking for!

"You know Eichi, Mitsuki didn't get pregnant after our first time," I smiled seeing if he was smart enough to pick up what that meant. I guess he did, because he pinched the bridge of his nose and scrunched his eyes together letting out a large sigh.

"Listen Takuto I don't know what your trying to do but it's not going to work. I didn't call you over to get angered by your childish ways," he spoke making me snort. I wasn't childish! "What I wanted to say is, after talking to the head they allowed me to give you new powers. You see I am giving you permission to return to earth to watch over Mitsuki." Watch over Mitsuki! Maybe this guy wasn't so bad.

"What kind of power?" I asked.

"Takuto, you are going to have one of the greatest powers an angel can have, it only works momentarily because you are not a head but it should be long enough to do whatever you must." Why did he have to phrase things so confusingly.

"What do you mean? So how many times can I use this power?"

"Takuto, angels cant die. But if an angel is given a power that only the head of angels can acquire then it takes a toll on them. Your spirit is not strong enough to wield such a power and if you use the power for too long you will slowly kill your spirit and be erased completely from earth and all other worlds."

"Wait so this power is-"

"Takuto every time you use this power, you feel the greatest pain you have ever known. It will feel as though someone is trying to kill you from the inside out," he spoke solemnly. Why would he want to give me this power then scare me out of using it? Stupid blonde...

"So then how do I know when I have used the power too much?" I asked.

"When you use the power so much that to use it any longer is too much to bear, even for you, you will scream in pain and that is how you will know you have abused your power."

"Eichi, what is the power?" I asked.

"You will be able to make yourself immortal and to be seen by others," he explained. "But Takuto, if you take this power, there is no guarantee you will be able to be immortal like Mitsuki ever again. You are stuck as an angel for the rest of your existence.

"Well is there any other way to save Mitsuki?" I asked.

"No," he answered as my resolve grew. I knew it would be hard for her to live without me…but if this was the only way I could save her then I had to do what was right.

* * *

><p>"Kai I…" I whispered.<p>

"Yes?" he answered, his lips mere inches from mine. I hardly knew him, it was our second 'date,' yet here he was trying to kiss me.

"I don't think I am…ready," I whispered.

"Mitsuki," he looked deep into my eyes. "I know I haven't known you for that long but I… I really like you and I…and I want you to be my girlfriend." I didn't know what to say, I mean a boyfriend…already? No, I couldn't I wouldn't…but I had to admit, I had fun last night and I…I really did want to try to be happy. For Aoi and for Takuto.

"O-Okay," I don't know why I couldn't say no to this man.

"Thank you," he smiled as he leaned forward again. And at that moment I felt his soft lips press against my own. It was sweet and short, he pulled back and my eyes slowly fluttered open. "Your blushing," he whispered with a smile touching my cheek. "You must have liked it," he smiled.

"I…Kai I-"

"Look at you two love birds!" We both spun around to see Miyako standing in the door way looking suggestively at the two of us. I blushed harder noticing that my arms were wrapped around Kai's neck and his hands were on my hips. I quickly pulled away.

"Thanks for tonight," I smiled rushing towards the door.

"No problem," Kai replied softly. "I'll call you tomorrow." Miyako walked to his side then turned to me.

"Aoi is in bed fast a asleep, have a good night!" she called happily.

"Thank you," I smiled. As I turned to close the door a wave of guilt washed over me. I was falling into all of this too quickly. I had to go see Aoi, it was the only way for me to calm myself down. As I walked into his room I saw his little sleeping form. He looked so peaceful I couldn't disturb him.

"Goodnight Aoi, I love you so much," I smiled feeling a tear fall down my cheek. I hadn't even noticed I had been crying so hard until I fell onto my bed. I was so weak again, Kai was trying to help but I didn't want him to. I know I let Takuto get between Eichi and I but I didn't want Kai to do the same. I didn't want anyone to destroy what we had.

I had Eichi when I was young and we shared a lot of memories but…but Eichi was only my first love, he wasn't my first kiss, he wasn't my first time, he wasn't the man I married, heck he wasn't even the father of my child. And most importantly he wasn't Takuto.

I guess I had finally cried myself to sleep because I woke up to my dark room. Only something seemed off. When I fell asleep I was on top of my covers fully clothed…but now all I wore was Takuto's Route L t shirt and I was under the covers. I looked to the clock which read two thirty in the morning. There was no way I woke up, or sleep walked to change myself. So then…how did this happen.

I slowly rolled over confused as to how this all happened then froze. Because what I saw next was impossible. This must be a dream, there was no logical explanation for it. But if it wasn't a dream, then I had to say something.

"Where were you," were the words that left my mouth.

"I love you," he whispered touching my cheek. Actually touching my cheek. I could feel his strong warm familiar hand. "You are so beautiful." I covered mouth feeling tears obstruct my view and quickly wiped them away afraid he might disappear.

"Takuto," I cried sliding over into his arms. "I kissed him but it was all wrong. I don't want him, and last night, last night I felt you and I love you so much!" I whimpered. I didn't give him much to say as I kissed his lips. His lips, his soft perfect lips. And for the first time in ages I felt the emotions that seemed so foreign to me. An electric shock ran through my veins and I felt my cheeks heat up as he pulled me onto his chest.

"M-Mitsuki," he panted. "I was always here but you have to listen. Something is wrong in the after world." I paused not letting my lips stray too far from his.

"Something's wrong?" I asked, he nodded.

"See there are these dark angel guys who had their power stolen from the angels of light which I am, and they are mad. So long story short apparently the most powerful angel of light takes the angel of darkness' power and places it in the heart of the one they love so that they can always protect it." I listened still trying to register what he was saying. "And so apparently now they are trying to get their revenge. And one of us, the angels of light, are working as an accomplice for the angels of darkness."

"I don't understand, I mean that all sounds bad but how does this effect us?" I asked referring to he and I. He frowned kissing my forehead like he always used to.

"Mitsuki the most powerful angel is Eichi…that means that in your heart is the power that was stolen from the angels of darkness…" I felt my heart sink…that meant they were coming after me.

"But that is why I'm here, to protect you," he smiled trying to lighten the mood. "Mitsuki so long as I am here nothing will ever harm you." I nodded not knowing what to say, it was all so terrifying, and the fact they were coming after me…

"What will they do when they find me?" I breathed not really wanting to know.

"I don't actually know-"

"They will rip your heart out then take it back to the dark world with them, then once they have this power they will try to dominate the world." I froze hearing the all too familiar voice that had changed so much since my childhood.

"Eichi," I turned to see him standing at the foot of my bed. He had grown so much since I last saw him, I wonder what I looked like in his eyes. I heard Takuto grunt but didn't pay much attention to it, he had no reason to be jealous of Eichi.

"Hi Mitsuki," he smiled. I slowly climbed out of the bed walking towards him.

"You look so different," I smiled touching his cheek.

"So do you," he smiled sweeping a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I always imagined you as an angel, you look so handsome." He slowly pulled me into a hug which I returned.

"I love you," he whispered. I felt my heart freeze, what was I supposed to say? I loved him too but not like that, not anymore. And if I did say 'I love you back,' then Takuto would take it the wrong way and I didn't want to hurt him. "You don't have to answer that," he whispered pulling back. "So long as I know you are safe then I can have a piece of mind. I will be watching over you as will Takuto, except I have to return back to heaven. Takuto will be staying here with you." I nodded as he leaned down placing a gentle kiss on my cheek before disappearing. I smiled touching my cheek.

"Bye," I whispered, I heard another grunt then giggled looking to the man on my bed. "What?" I asked missing his adorable jealousy.

"Well if I would have known that Eichi was the one you wanted then I would have told him to stay instead of me-" I didn't let him finish the sentence as I jumped on top of him kissing his lips.

"Who said I wanted him to stay?" I giggled against his lips. I felt his lips form a smile against mine as he flipped our positions. God I needed this contact so badly. I felt his tongue slowly trace my lips making me shiver, I opened my mouth allowing our tongues to mingle. It felt so amazing, I ran my hands over his strong shoulders as his ran down my sides. I felt tears form in my eyes, not from sadness, from pure joy.

"Whaa!" We were immediately interrupted and I pulled away looking to Takuto with a smile.

"Do you want to hold your son?" I asked feeling my heart race, his eyes lit up. I could tell he wanted this as much as I did. We both got out of the bed half walking half running to our sons room. I froze then screamed when I saw a black figure looming over top of Aoi's crib.

* * *

><p>I don't know if this was apart of the surprise, but after seeing Mitsuki's reaction I assumed the figure looming over top of our sons crib was not apart of the décor. I quickly ran to the apparitions side tackling it to the ground.<p>

"Get the fuck away from my son!" I roared. It didn't have a face, it was all black and shaped like an angel only its wings looked torn and ragged. Fuck, how was I supposed to get rid of this thing? Out of no where the figure opened its mouth which was full of long sharp jagged teeth drenched with blood, letting out a horrid screeching sound.

"Takuto!" Mitsuki screamed as it lunged forward about to attack me before a sword sliced through its head. I stared at the creature wide eyed then looked up to the last person I thought would ever try to save my life…Eichi. The figure turned to dust in my hands and I quickly stood.

"You did not tell me anything about that!" I growled looking to Eichi, who looked angry and scared at the same time.

"Eichi what was that?" Mitsuki asked horrified racing to Aoi's crib to make sure he was alright. I sighed a breath of relief as she pulled our unscathed son into her arms.

"It was a messenger…" he whispered. "I…I didn't know they were that desperate in their search."

"What the fuck is a messenger?" I asked walking to Mitsuki's side.

"It's a creation of the angels of darkness. They randomly roam around earth searching for the power that the angels of darkness have lost, I guess it was examining Aoi before coming to get you," he whispered.

"But won't they know now?" I asked wrapping my arms around Mitsuki. "I mean that thing saw her, so do they know how to find her now?"

"No, they don't work like that. Because the angels of darkness do not have enough power to create something that can find what they want then teleport the memory back to them. As soon as the messenger is destroyed, so is the information it sought out." I sighed, at least she wasn't in harm…for now.

"Then how am I supposed to stop it if that happens again? Cause I sure as hell am not waiting for you to come around." Eichi looked to me then Mitsuki and sighed reaching into his pocket.

"Here," he handed me a small dagger.

"Really?" I asked un-amused. "You get a giant sword and I get a butter knife?" I heard Mitsuki slightly giggle and Eichi sighed again.

"It's not a butter knife, it is also a powerful weapon of the angels of light. You will be able to use it against anything that attacks you or Mitsuki." I looked at the dagger unimpressed, I never did get cool weapons. Not even as a shinigami.

"Fine," I grunted twirling the weapon in my hand. Eichi nodded then looked to Mitsuki with a smile.

"I will see you again," and with that lame parting he disappeared.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking to the girl in my arms. She nodded then looked down to Aoi.

"Yes, we both are." I smiled and felt happiness cloud the fear in my heart. I was finally holding my girl and my son in my arms. "He looks just like you," she whispered. I smiled gently brushing his cheek with my hand. I had to admit, he was a good looking kid.

"Yeah," I breathed kissing her neck. I had been dealing with the pain Eichi had been talking about with my knew power. It was kind of like a dull burning, but for some reason right now it started to flare up and my head was aching.

"Hey Mitsuki, its late you should get to bed," I whispered. She nodded walking Aoi back to his crib taking my hand as we walked back to our room.

"You're not going anywhere on me are you?" she asked, still holding my hand as she climbed into the bed. God she was cute when she did stuff like that.

"I promise, but Mitsuki I won't always be able to be visible to you so if you wake up and you can't see me don't worry because I am still here, okay?" I asked. She smiled then pulled my hand, asking me to get in the bed with her. I complied getting under the covers.

"Okay," she whispered wrapping her arms around me snuggling her head into my chest. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too," I replied just as softly. Fuck it hurt now, it hurt bad. Not so bad that I felt like I would disappear, but bad enough that I had to rest. I just had to wait for her breathing to slow, then I could disappear when she was fast asleep. I let out an unsteady breath and pulled her closer praying that at least having her here would take away some of this burning pain.


	8. Silent Suffer

_A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews they always keep me motivated to write when you let me know what you think of the story! SeaBlush, right now I don't know if I will be able to write your requested story seeing how I don't have a lot of time due to classes starting again, but I will try in the future to do one. And Kai is a vital character to the story, as it plays out you will see why :) And if anyone has any questions about this chapter because it may be confusing at the end then just let me know and I will try to answer it in the next chapter. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!_

_Oh and I forgot to give credit to the lyrics of the song at the beginning of the last chapter and Together Again is sung by Paul Brandt. _

_Disclaimers: All the characters belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura!_

**'Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worse kind of suffering' Paulo Coehlo **

**Chapter nine **

**Silent Suffer**

I woke up that morning to a loud pounding coming from the front door of my apartment. I looked to the clock rubbing my eyes, it was eight in the morning. Wait! Eight in the morning? Aoi didn't wake me up! That wasn't right, he always cried, he always woke me up! My heart sank as I bolted for Aoi's room, what if a messenger got him! No, no...NO!

I loved my Aoi, he was made of both me and the man I loved more then anyone on this earth. "Aoi!" I screamed as I ran into his room losing my grip while bolting through the door frame. I skidded to my knees feeling my skin break open as the rough carpet tore through me. "Aoi!" I screamed again, forgetting the pain I jumped to my feet standing before his crib. His empty crib! "Oh my god, Aoi, Aoi!" I screamed falling to my knees, my baby! My baby boy was!

"Mitsuki?" I whirled around seeing Takuto standing behind me...with our son in his arms. I would have beat him to a pulp if it were any other scenario. "Aoi woke up a few times last night so I took care of him, and then he woke up this morning so decided to spend some time with him. But there's someone at the door," he answered shuffling our son in his arms as he pointed behind him.

"You...!" I didn't know what to say. On one hand I hadn't gotten a full night of sleep since Aoi was born so I was quite happy. But on the other I had almost had a serious heart attack from thinking something had happened. Before I could think of a rational reply another knock sounded throughout the apartment. I sighed walking up to Takuto. I knew he only did it in my best interest, and he probably did want more father son time with our child.

"Thank you," I smiled kissing his lips lightly as I took Aoi into my arms. Aoi smiled at me then looked back to Takuto stretching his arm out to him.

"Garga," he addressed Takuto as he kept his arm outstretched toward him. I laughed along with Takuto, hugging him closely.

"That's not 'Garga,'" I giggled, swinging him back and forth in my arms. "We talked about this, he's daddy, remember?" He only stared at me with wide brown eyes then back to Takuto. "You're silly," I smiled kissing his smooth forehead.

"Door," Takuto answered. I looked up to him not missing the soft smile I loved so much painting his features.

"Right," I replied.

"I'll see you in a bit okay, I'll still be here, just not visible," Takuto replied planting another soft peck on my lips, then Aoi's forehead.

"Okay." I didn't want him to go, even though he still would be here. I wanted him to stay with me in the flesh and chase away whoever was at the door. I was confused why they hadn't just left, I mean I had left them standing out front without a reply for quite some time. "I love you," I whispered, even though he was no longer visible.

Running to the door I flung it open revealing the fact to why the person had not left. "Geez, I thought I would have to break the door down for a second," Kai laughed. I smiled with a nod. Crap, I totally forgot about Kai, I was his girlfriend now and had completely forgotten about him with Takuto around.

"C-come in," I gestured as he stood in the door frame awkwardly for a few moments. He smiled then walked in taking my hand and surprising me as he spun Aoi and I around.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as he leaned me back, supporting both mine and Aoi's weight.

"Having fun with my girlfriend," he smiled leaning forward gently pressing his lips to mine a second time. I pulled back instantly, and he pulled me back to my upright position with a confused expression. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, sadness filling his eyes.

What was I supposed to say? I was his girlfriend now, there was no excuse for my actions. I ended up shaking my head looking down at Aoi. If he wasn't so young and didn't have such a sporadic array of facial expressions, I could have sworn he was frowning.

"That's good," he smiled, placing his hands on my shoulders kissing my lips once more. This time I wasn't the one who jerked back. Kai grabbed his side as pain grew evident on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked thinking he had a cramp, or stomach flew. He shook his head in response slightly lifting his shirt as if to check for a bruise. I caught a glimpse of his defined abdomen and distracted myself with Aoi's face. He had a nice body, that was true. But I knew one other person who's body could top his.

"It felt like someone punched me in the side," he coughed placing his hand on his side once more. "Like with a lead pipe or something..." My eyes widened in realization and while Kai wasn't looking I looked around the room with tightened eyes.

* * *

><p>He had it coming for him stupid bastard. She wasn't his girl, just because she had the title of his girlfriend didn't mean he could twirl her around like he owned her! It pissed me off that after one day of being her boyfriend he thought this type of behavior was acceptable!<p>

I saw Mitsuki tighten her eyes as she searched around the room searching for me. I knew she wasn't happy with what I did, but I bet if she saw me locking lips with some girl she wouldn't appreciate the situation very much! I sat on the edge of the couch as the pansy Kai rested on the loveseat.

"Kai," Mitsuki spoke softly taking the seat beside him. If this was my punishment from her for punching him in the side then it was working. I didn't want her anywhere near that stupid blonde bastard. I knew I was childish and overbearingly protective of her, but I was so crazy in love with her that any male she interacted with that wasn't our son was the enemy.

"I'm fine," he whispered. "As long as you're here I think I'll be okay," he said dramatically resting his hand on his forehead. "But I...I think I see a light." A light my ass. God this man was annoying, I knew what he was doing.

"A light?" Mitsuki asked not catching onto what he was doing. As much as I loved the girl she wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed. I sighed running my hand over my face, maybe her denseness was one of the reasons she was so adorable and desirable to other men.

"I might die," he spoke. She sat back covering her mouth, I think she actually caught onto what he was doing.

"Kai I'm not going to make out with you to make this better," she spoke looking to Aoi in her arms. " And please don't make jokes about death, it's not funny..." Her sad eyes looked in my direction. I don't think she knew I was sitting here, but if it wasn't in the tabloids that I was dead I would have ran over and punch the man in the face.

"I'm sorry," he replied, hanging his head somewhat lower then before. "Listen Mitsuki I really do care about you. I don't just want you for your body. Hell I don't even care about that matter right now. I really just want to see you truly smile and hear your real laugh. The one that only Takuto would have heard..."

"Kai," Mitsuki spoke softly looking up to him. "You don't have to own up or compare yourself to Takuto. I would appreciate it more if you tried to make your own impression instead of trying to do the things you think he might have."

I smiled, I couldn't help it. She was such a caring pure person. And I...fuck I had to let this happen. I had to let her fall for him, I had to let her forget me. I knew it went against everything I wanted, everything I needed. I wouldn't stop myself from holding and embracing her while I was still around but...but when my time was up and she was safe I would disappear and I didn't want her to raise Aoi on her own.

I sighed watching her listen to Kai as he told her some stupid story, they did look good together like a real couple. If I didn't see her as anything other then mine I would have said they were actually kind of cute together. A pang ran through my heart, it hurt already to think of her with another. I was granted my second chance at life and I thought for sure I could spend the rest of my days with her.

"Oh Mitsuki," I whispered floating over to her. "No one wants us to be together do they?" I asked brushing my hand over her cheek. I watched as slight goosebumps ran along her arms accompanied with a soft blush of her cheeks turning them a beautiful light shade of pink.

"Is something wrong?" Kai asked. Mitsuki shook her head, brushing her cheek as if she were just lightly scratching it.

"No, I'm fine," she smiled.

My resolve slowly grew. I would spend the next few nights with her and only her. I would give her everything she wanted whether it be my body, or just simply talking. These next few days I would make her forget all of her worries, all of the reasons as to why she had cried so hard.

But then.

But then I would disappear. I'm not sure whether I would tell her I was leaving or not. But I wanted her to think she was safe, that I disappeared because I successfully eliminated the angels of darkness. Then she could live at peace. I knew she would be sad, but I also knew that if she had Kai it might not be as bad. I knew before I had the same plan only, I wasn't tightly bound to it. I was all words. This time I would have to follow through, I had to do this for her.

Maybe the first part of my plan was selfish, acting as though nothing was wrong and giving her all of my love then tearing it away. But to be honest I needed it. If I was to spend the rest of my existence without her then I wanted a little taste, a little reminder of what it was like to be held in her arms, to be loved by her. Then I could fulfill my role of dutifully protecting her from any opposing threats until they were all gone, until she could live in peace.

I sighed looking up at the ceiling, I would need practice in letting her do things solo. I couldn't always be there, where as Kai could. Maybe if I just scanned the area and left them alone for a bit then I could try and convince myself that all of this was a good idea. That her and Kai were a good idea...that her and I were never a good idea...

* * *

><p>"Kai I'm just going to put Aoi to bed so he can have a nap," I smiled, standing from the couch. To be honest he had been dozing on and off ever since we sat and I knew he loved to sleep.<p>

"Of course, I'll get some water for us," he replied. I nodded continuing on to Aoi's room. Gently I placed him on the soft mattress of his crib.

"I know you're sleepy baby. Did you have fun with daddy today?" I asked with a smile. His large brown eyes bore into mine before a large toothless smile filled his face. He was so adorable when he smiled, his cheeks were round and full and every time he smiled two small dimples played on the skin of his cheeks and his eyes scrunched into happy half moons.

"Garga!" he laughed waving his arms in the air. I giggled leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"Not garga silly! You call him daddy," I replied brushing his cheek. He was so adorable just like his father. I loved the way he immediately took a liking to Takuto even though he wasn't there for the first few weeks of his life. But I think he knew that Takuto was his real father which warmed my heart.

"Garga, garga!" he giggled rolling in his crib. I couldn't help it he was so adorable, I laughed at him wanting to take him into my arms again and spin him in a circle. I knew he had to sleep though, I had to be a responsible mother.

"Yes I love garga too," I replied leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his head. "But right now Aoi needs to take a nap so he won't be grouchy later. Then he can play with garga all he wants!" I replied watching his mouth from a little 'o' as he yawned.

Once his eyes closed I watched him for a few more moments before reluctantly joining Kai back in the living room.

"He finally asleep?" Kai asked with a soft smile. I nodded taking the spot next to him.

"Here," he smiled handing me a clear glass of water.

"Thank you," I replied taking a sip, who knew trying to get one adorable baby to sleep worked up such an appetite! I took another long swig of my drink enjoying the way the cool liquid drained down my throat. I saw Kai watching me intently as if waiting from something to happen.

"What?" I asked with a slight blush.

"Nothing," he smiled sweetly taking my hand.

* * *

><p>After doing aimless rounds of the area I decided to chill on the roof of Mitsuki's apartment to let her have more time with Kai. I sighed resting on my back as I folded my hands behind my head and rested my ankle on my bent knee. It was kind of funny because this is kind of how I used to relax on Mitsuki's roof when I was her shinigami. Actually, this is exactly how it used to be when I was a shinigami minus the ridiculous cat outfit I had to wear and the annoying bunny girl.<p>

Boredom got the best of me as my eyes slithered shut resulting as my final solution to waste time. I could steal away to my dreams where I could wake up every morning with a beating heart to see the brown eyes I loved staring deeply into my own, as I told the girl they belonged to how much I loved her.

"Wow you have gotten lazy!" I almost fell off the roof when a voice I hadn't heard in ages woke me up. Wide eyed I looked to see the familiar pair of dark eyes looking into mine. The eyes I had admired and looked up to so much as a child. The eyes of the man who's daughter I had fallen madly in love with.

"Aoi!" I screamed holding my heart.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I burst looking around the area. He laughed slapping my shoulder, what was so funny about this!

"I'm dead silly! But you knew that!"

"N-no I mean...with me!" I spouted, his eyes widened for a moment before realization settled over his features.

"You know you're not the only angel alive. Hazuki and I are elder angels, once you have been dead for a certain amount of years or gain your keep as a guardian angel then you become a elder angel where you get to spend the rest of your existence however you please! You see Hazuki was getting her hair done and I was bored so I decided to come check on my beautiful girl!" he flushed waving his hand in the air. Even in the after life Aoi was his old sporadic self, maybe that's where Mitsuki got her ditzy attitude from.

"Oh," I replied sitting up.

"Takuto," Aoi spoke resting his hand on my shoulder. "The only reason Hazuki and I don't interfere is because we want to see our baby girl live out her own life and figure out how to survive on her own. We want her to be strong. I mean there were a few times I wanted to punch you in the face for touching and kissing her the way you did! I mean she was just a child when you first kissed her!" I smiled sheepishly remembering the moment, it wasn't like she didn't want me to...

"And then you marry her, probably the happiest day of Hazuki's life. You know she was always cheering for you two, she thought of you as her dear son as well. Oh yeah, and I am honored to have you name your son after me."

"No problem," I mumbled looking away.

"Takuto, I know this is hard. I know you love her and I want you to know that you are the only person who has _my_ blessing to love her. Any other man is unacceptable."

"Thanks," I genuinely replied, that was the one thing I never got when I married Mitsuki. Her father's blessing.

"Takuto," he spoke again, keeping his hand on my shoulder. "I know you will always love her. And I know I said Hazuki and I don't like to meddle into her life but your her lover. You are the only one who is aloud to twist her fate and Takuto, if you ever give her anything less then all of your love...then you better watch your back, I'll show you what it's like to die again."

We sat in silence for few moments before Aoi patted my head and disappeared. Damn, he wasn't going to be happy with my next plans then. I was going to leave her. I had to. It was the only way for her to be truly happy.

* * *

><p>I don't know how I ended up in his arms, but I did. They were wound around my around my body in a locked position. One I couldn't fight off even if I wanted to.<p>

"Mitsuki?" he whispered placing his forehead to mine. I looked up, my eyes glazed over as I tried to focus on the man before me. His figure seemed like it was blurring in and out of vision, never laying on the motion of focus. My head whirled back on my neck for a moment as I tried to regain my focus. It was weird, I felt drunk only...I hadn't had an ounce of alcohol.

"Y-yeah?" I answered, scrunching my eyes as I tried to pick out where Kai's were. His vice like arms only seemed to pull me in tighter as his hot intoxicating breath swirled around my face.

"Kiss me," he smiled. I stared at him another moment, as if he had never spoken. My knees slightly shook as I took in a deep breath letting it shakily seethe through my clenched teeth. A warm hand was placed along my hot cheek, gently trailing down to the corner of my lips. Kai leaned so close his lips were mere inches from mine, as if they were his own lips. "Kiss me," he breathed again.

I complied. Tilting my head to cover the small space between us my lips sensually pressed up against his own. My head whirled, almost doing a three sixty as I leaned further into his kiss. Strong hands wound into my hair keeping me captive in his embrace only...I didn't want to escape.

"Kai," I moaned, as his wondrous lips left my needy mouth enticing the smooth skin of my cheeks. His hands trailed to the small of my back sending my skin a blaze.

"Mitsuki?" he whispered, almost hesitantly.

"Yes," I replied.

"Have you ever fallen in love before?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment. Love? What was love, I didn't love anyone and I had no recollection of ever falling in love with any one before. A smile dressed his features as his lips continued their enticing assault over my over heated skin. Another soft moan escaped my parted lips as I took in everything.

Maybe I was drunk, only not from the poisoning liquid of alcohol. No, I was drunk off this man, this glorious man holding onto me. I felt the faint whisper of nostalgia as electricity raced through my senses, only I couldn't quite place my finger on it. There was no way I had ever experienced something stronger then this with another man. It was impossible. Wasn't it?

My thoughts were thrown astray as the godly man's eyes bore back into my own. They were like shinning green emeralds, so glorious shinning in the lighting of the room. I had never seen anything like it. For some reason I had always favored blue eyes, but the reasoning behind it evaded me as I stared into deep pools of green.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered making my heart lurch. I have never been called beautiful by a man before but it felt amazing. Hearing those soft words slip off this man's silky lips painted my heart making a soft gasp leave my lips as his mouth moved to my collar bone.

"Mitsuki, do you know who the band Route L is?" he breathed against my skin.

"What's with all the questions?" I panted, tangling my fingers in his soft hair. I couldn't seem to get this man close enough. I wanted him, I wanted all of him. A soft chuckle vibrated in his throat as his tongue trailed a soft sensual line from my collar bone to my earlobe.

"I quite like the band, have you heard of them?"

"Never," I replied. But I'm sure if Kai liked the band then I could too.

* * *

><p>Once I got back to her apartment and saw that jerk off Kai was gone, I floated back into her room making myself visible. "Mitsuki?" I called looking around. I could have sworn I sensed her in her room? Damn, if my angel senses were bad then how was I supposed to protect this girl?<p>

A brown head popping out of the bathroom caught my attention. I felt the warm smile spread across my face as I saw my girl wrapped in a white towel. My eyes caught her large chocolate ones. "How was your day?" I asked. She only continued staring at me. "Mitsuki?" I asked. This wasn't like her, why was she staring at me as though she had never seen me in her life, as though I were a stranger.

"Who are you!" She answered my thoughts. What was she talking about? Was this some sort of a joke?


	9. For You I Will

_Disclaimers: All the characters belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura! _

**'Slow down, you crazy child  
>you're so ambitious for a juvenile<br>But then if you're so smart, tell me  
>Why are you still so afraid?<strong>

**Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?**  
><strong>You'd better cool it off before you burn it out<strong>  
><strong>You've got so much to do and<strong>  
><strong>Only so many hours in a day' Billy Joe<strong>l

**Chapter ten**

**For you I will**

"Mitsuki what are you-"

"Stay back!" she screamed, slightly pulling back the door to protect herself when I took a step forward. What was wrong with her? If this was some sort of a joke it wasn't funny at all. I frowned taking another step forward.

"Babe this isn't funny anymore," I sighed taking another step.

"I am not _you're _babe! Stay away from me!" her voice grew ferocious with threat, one I had never heard before. I stopped for a moment, if this was a joke then it wasn't funny and she was stretching it out too long...but, but if it wasn't a joke then what the hell happened?

She had never talked to me in such a tone before, I don't actually think she has ever talked to anyone in such a tone before. I saw the door slightly tremble, mimicking the movements of the one who controlled its handle. I ran my hand over my face letting out a long sigh before taking a few steps back.

"Mitsuki it's me," I spoke softly, not wanting to threaten her any further. I looked deep into her eyes trying to find some sort of fire in them that told me this was all a joke. There was nothing, just straight confusion and fear. "Do you really not remember me?" I asked gently, she slowly shook her head.

"I...I don't, I'm sorry. Now please leave you are trespassing in my apartment," her voice was cold and sharp. As if the girl who was screaming in horror just now had slipped behind the door to allow a stronger more fearless being to step forward and thwart off a criminal.

I remembered watching some movies and shows while I was still alive about people who lost their memories. Maybe if I just told her about us, about our life together then she would remember.

"Mitsuki you know who I am. Remember when you were younger and we first met? You bumped into me walking around backstage for a rehearsal of the band I was in called Route L. I yelled at you and called you stupid. That was probably the dumbest thing I had ever done, and if I could go back I would smack that boy so hard for yelling at such a beautiful girl. And then I disappeared and met you years later...as your shinigami. You were diagnosed with throat cancer but with the help of Meroko we...we twisted your fate." I watched the skepticism harden on her face, she wasn't remembering.

"And then I somehow got a chance at life again, and I came back to you. Mitsuki, do you remember our first kiss? We were standing outside on your front porch, I'm not lying when I say it was one of the best kisses I have ever had. Anyways, I leaned slightly forward and you being nervous threw yourself at me. We kind of bumped heads and you pulled back embarrassed but I only laughed then kissed you again." I saw her eyes slightly widen, was she remembering! I took a hesitant step forward and was glad to see she didn't pull back.

"And then I, I asked you to marry me. Do you remember?" I took another step forward, she still stayed where she was but didn't pull back. "We went to dinner then I brought you to the sea front where you loved to go. I was freaking out with nerves, I was so terrified you would say no. I mean, what would I have done if you said no? I would have been lost Mitsuki, I'm lost without you. You are the only thing I know and care about. I need you, it's the only way for me to keep fighting. And if you...if you ever left me," I closed the space between us now standing right before her. "I wouldn't be able to keep existing. Mitsuki I gave you a ring," I felt my nerves shaking again, just like the day I asked her to be my wife.

Getting down on one knee I slowly looked up to her. "It said 'Eieni Ni,' meaning I would love you _forever_, no matter what. Mitsuki you can't forget me, we have a son Aoi. We named him after your father. Please Mitsuki, I love you so much, please tell me you remember what he had," I begged, holding the hand that was not holding the handle of the bathroom door. I looked up to her eyes, did I see her remember? That sparkle that shone in her eye every time we looked at one another?

"P-please," she whispered slightly pulling her hand back. "Please leave my apartment, you are trespassing," she whispered slipping her hand from my own. If I could die again then I think it would feel somewhat like it did now.

"What about our son?" I asked. This women knew everything about me. She knew how to love me, she knew how to make me laugh, and she also knew how to break my heart. She owned me.

"I don't have a son, I've never been with a man like that before," she answered. "I am looking after a baby for my friend." What was she talking about? I slowly stood taking a step away from her, I felt like I was burning at the stake. "Now please," she answered once more in that cold monotonous voice. "Please leave my apartment."

I couldn't ignore her request any longer. I slowly turned walking from the room. What had just happened, why did she not remember me! I transformed back into my angel self and flew to Aoi's room. As I got to his crib I saw he was still fast asleep. "I don't know what happened to mommy," I whispered, touching his forehead. "But I promise I will get her back."

* * *

><p>I fell to the tiled floor looking up to the ceiling. Who was that man and what gave him the nerve to barge into my apartment like it was his own? I lifted my left hand to see that there was indeed no ring. No little band with the words he had spoken of. Maybe he was just crazy and I looked like the girl he was talking about. The only thing that confused me was how he could possibly have gotten into my apartment.<p>

I rested my head back against the wall wrapping my arms around my stomach. There was no way I could have had a child, kissed that man...done anything with him! I had to tell someone, I had to make sure, make sure that non of this had happened. And there was only one person at this point that I could truly trust.

But if I did call someone...who would I call? The only person I could think of calling was Kai. Would he think me childish if I called him at this hour of the night, even though he was just here? Maybe I should just wait it out, see what tomorrow brings. Maybe my dreams would give me some line of an answer.

I fell to my back over the soft comforter of my bed. I had to think...think hard. But whenever I tried to commemorate some form of an answer, something was on the peripheral of my mind seeming to block my memory by a black haze. "Dammit!" I moaned rolling onto my stomach. Why couldn't I remember, why did I only remember Kai! A dull ringing in my head took action as I tried my hardest to see through the haze. "Kai!" I cried, balling my hand into a tight fist as it fell to the pillow my head rested upon. Why was he the only one flooding my vision? Why did my heart beat so strongly for him? Did I...love him?

I had never been in love with a man before, and from what I _did _remember, he was unaware of my feelings for him. I smiled thinking back on the way Kai had kissed me earlier this night. It was so magical, I had never felt such strong emotions. I placed my hands over my heated cheeks, feeling a soft smile spread over my face.

"I love him," I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! What just happened? Why did she now remember? I flew onto the roof top of her apartment sitting on the cold cement topping. So many questions were toppling through my mind, and the worst part was that I had no rational explanation to try and answer any of them. I needed to talk to Meroko...but she was gone. Who the hell was I supposed to talk to about this!<p>

Frustrated I flew off of her roof, I didn't know where to go or what to do. If I went back to the angel world I doubt they would be able to give me some form of a rationale reply...but maybe, just maybe one of them could help. The one person I never really wanted to go to for help.

Once I got to the pearly white gates of the angels universe I slowly walked in. I had to start searching immediately, but I didn't want to seem to conspicuous. I didn't want any of the others to become suspicious of me and think I was the angel who was also working alongside the angels of darkness. Although I had a pretty fair idea of who it might be. I just couldn't say anything right now. No one would believe me if I told them that I thought Eichi was the one also working for the angels of darkness. I mean I didn't even have a reasonable explanation as to why he would be working for both sides.

"What gives us the pleasure of having one of our undercover angels come back to the after life?" I quickly spun to see the man who, with Eichi, had given Meroko and I our missions. I think his name was Alec, although he resembled the boss of the underworld Sheldon in an almost unsettling way.

"I...Alec I have a question," I asked. I knew he wouldn't lie to me. I mean I'm pretty sure he was quite a prestigious angel.

"And I have an answer," he replied. I tried to shake off his lame reply as I thought of a way to actually formulate the question I wanted to ask without using any of the profanities wanting to rip up my throat. I was definitely not a class a angel.

"You see I was with Mitsuki, watching over her. But then I left because I want her to find happiness of her own with another guy. But when I returned later that night she...she had no clue of who I was! Fuc- I mean I was so confused and she...she didn't even remember our son!" I panted trying to catch my breath. I stared deep into the mans surprised chocolate eyes as he tried deciphering what I had just told him. He reached behind his hands scratching his neck as he looked around the empty land we were on.

"Hm, Takuto I don't know how but someone might have slipped her a memory potion."

"What the f- What in the world is a memory potion?" He sighed, looking me over from head to toe then again looked off into the distance. I only gritted my teeth in frustration. Why was this so hard to explain! I mean it wasn't like I had just asked him how to cover up a mass murder!

"Takuto," his voice changed from cheerful to solemn. "From what I understand, there is only one world that can make such a potion that defies others. They create it to manipulate the minds of those they want and there is only one way to permanently change it."

"What is it then!" I blurted, so much for composure...

"The angels of darkness create a memory erasing potion. The person who takes the potion will forget everything in their life, and will only remember or understand what the first person who they see after taking the potion, says." I nodded seeming to follow along for once.

"So you think that Mitsuki was..."

"Yes, she was given a potion to erase all her memories. She most likely has already forgotten her previous life, her son, and you." And me. It cut like a knife, but I knew. I knew she had forgotten who I was.

"Is there a potion I can give her to make her remember me?" I asked hopefully. Alec looked to me for a moment before letting out another one of his famous sighs.

"Takuto?" He whispered, placing his hand over my shoulder. I slowly looked into his eyes, not liking the way they looked. "Is this really for the best? I mean if you truly are wanting her to be happy, and to forget you. Then isn't this the best way? I mean most likely the next man she meets unless she already has one near her, will be the one she falls madly in love with. So if you want her to live that happy blissful life, then isn't this all for the better? She can truly be happy now and not be worrying over you." I knew he was trying to help, and I knew he was saying all the things that had been running through my mind since she had screamed at me to live. Only...only it was too fucking hard! I always had this debacle in my mind. At first I would be feeling all noble, telling myself I would kiss her just one more time, just be with her one more time. But then...when that one more time was up, I would always think of another _one more time_, to keep myself close to her.

"I...Alec how do I make the potion wear off?" I asked, ignoring his speech. I knew he was right. I knew everyone around her and I was right. We needed to learn how to let one another got but...but we were, well at least for now I was, so in love that goodbye was impossible.

"Takuto think about her," he sighed.

"I am," I whispered. "Alec, I want her to be happy I really do. But this isn't right. I know her, I know her better then any person and somewhere in the back of her mind she must be trying to remember. There must be something pulling at the threads of her memory, telling her this isn't right. Alec if I knew she had completely forgotten me, that she could care less if I was there or not then I _might_ be able to leave her. But the truth is I know. I know that girl damn well, and she must be trying subconsciously to remember me. Everything may seem like it is falling apart, but that seems to be how we always are. I will fight for that girl until my existence is ripped to shreds. I don't care what happens to me, but I want her to live remembering everything so that she does not live a life with a nagging suspicion that she has forgotten something. I want my memory to forever live on with her. And if you aren't going to tell me how to help her, then I will do whatever it takes to find the answer." I watched as Alec's shocked expression looked me over.

"You are very noble indeed-"

"Not noble," I corrected him. "I am just trying to fight for the girl I love. Fuck trying to let her live her life alone, and fuck trying to find another man for her. I will make sure that she lives her life knowing of pain, and how much it kills. Because with that pain, she will understand why we were so madly in love and why like myself, we can never let one another go." I forgot to edit my speech, and hopped it wouldn't bother the man in front of me too much that he wouldn't give me the answers I needed due to the profanities of my speech.

"Well," he slowly rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. "I have heard that with these potions only one kiss can alter them."

"Any kiss?" I asked, as he slowly nodded. What happened to the whole 'true loves first kiss,' crap?

"I do believe...although there are rumors speculating around the theory. That if a women takes the potion then is kissed by another man who her heart does not belong to, then she will completely forget her love. However, if the man her heart lies with does kiss her she will remember him-"

"So all I have to do is kiss her!" I spoke with reverence.

"W-well yes," he spoke slowly. "Only her _truest _love can reignite her memories. But after he kisses her and she regains her memory, even if he is no longer living he will be erased from all worlds-"

"Why do all these stupid potions and rules have to be so morbid!" I asked, raising my hands in anger.

"Well the only time someone survived such a potion was over three hundred years ago. A women had been given the potion and forgotten her love. But he had come back and kissed her. She remembered him and he survived-"

"Then I might have a chance!" I interrupted, making him sigh then cover his eyes in frustration. I bit my lip trying to keep my mouth shut to let him finish his story.

"But, he wasn't just any angel...he was the most powerful angel."

"O-oh...wait, if the girl is to kiss the one she loves the most then she regains all her memories right?"

"Yes," he answered, not seeing what I was getting at.

"So like, even if she says she loves one man over the other the only way to really find the absolute truth is to have her kiss him?" I asked. Alec nodded once more. I smiled, hoping that my next plan would work.

"So if she was in love with someone more then she loved me, and he just happened to be the most powerful angel at the moment... then-"

"Yes Takuto, all of her memories. Of you and of Eichi- wait are you going to?"

"If she was lying all these years and really did still carry Eichi in her heart more then I, then I have to find out. I mean at least now she isn't being biased in her choice...and as much as it will hurt when she gets her memories back, if it is the only way to make her remember. Then for her I will do anything."

* * *

><p>I woke up to the bright light of my apartment. No ounce of memories had come to me. I could only remember part of one of my dreams. I was at the beach. I was much younger, I think I was twelve? Anyways, I was standing in the ocean, where the chilled water rose to just below my knees. The weirdest part was that I was crying and screaming for someone to leave me alone. I think I told them I hated them and when I woke, the figure had taken my hand in theirs. I don't know why or where that dream had come from. It was almost as if the dream was perfectly depicted from some well known movie. I just didn't know which one.<p>

I rolled out of bed walking over to my dresser. There had to be some rational explanation to all of this. Kai couldn't be the only person I knew, there had to be more. I opened the top drawer picking up a large black t shirt. "Why do I have this?" I wondered out loud, as I looked over the man's large shirt in my hand. I flipped the fabric around so that I could view the front.

"Route L?" I read off the front. What did that mean? That band sounded familiar...didn't Kai ask me something about a Route L? I should call Kai, I wanted some answers...and to be honest I just wanted to see him and tell him how I felt.

Racing to my phone I picked it off my bed side table dialing his number with lightening speed. "Hello?" his soft voice questioned from the other line. I blushed then smiled at hearing his voice, again remembering our amazing kiss.

"H-hi," I stuttered, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Mitsuki," his voice softened even more, as if it were possible. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I really um...I really miss you," I spoke embarrassed. "I want to see you."

"That's good because I wanted to see you too," he replied. "I'll be over in twenty, is that okay?" I jumped to my feet. I had to get ready and quick!

"Perfect!" I replied. Hanging up the phone I raced around my apartment getting ready until a crying baby caught my attention. Shoot, I forgot about that baby I was looking after! I mean I liked kids, but I don't know why I agreed to looking after this child. There was no way I was ready to have a kid of my own, let alone look after one.

Reaching the infants room, I raced to his crib. As soon as he saw me his brown eyes widened and a large grin plastered over his features. He was a really cute baby, but again I was happy just to be looking after him. "Good morning," I smiled picking the boy up. "How are you?" The baby just looked to me then giggled. "Probably hungry aren't you!"

After changing the baby, I brought him to the kitchen setting him in a high chair as I prepared some formula for him. "This will make you feel better," I smiled, picking the little one up into my arms as I slowly tipped the head of the bottle to his lips.

A few quick raps came to my door and keeping the baby balanced, I sprinted to the door flinging it open. My growing excitement blasted over like an erupting volcano when I saw the man before me. "Hi," I smiled. "Come in!" I moved aside to let the man in. We both sat at the table until the baby was done eating, I placed him in a play pen with some of his stuffed animals while I prepared some coffee for Kai and I.

"So how was your night?" Kai asked, leaning his elbows on the table. I shrugged my shoulders setting down two cups from a pantry as I poured the dark hot liquid into the cups. Turning back I placed one of the glasses before him as I sat on my own seat beside his.

"It was alright, I had this weird dream though," I spoke, looking at the small bubbles playing around the edges of my coffee. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Kai shuffle in his seat and I looked up to him questioningly.

"What about?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

"I don't know, I was standing by the ocean and I was crying and yelling at someone to leave me alone. It was weird, and right before I woke up someone grabbed my hand. Kai, what do you think it meant?" I watched as his green eyes explored the contents of his cup as a sigh blew from his lips.

"I don't know...was there _anyone _else in the dream?" he asked skeptically.

"N-no," I shook my head. "I mean other then the one who grabbed my hand...but I never saw who it was."

"Hm...did the hand belong to a man or a women?"

"Why does that matter?" I asked confused. How would that help him determine what my dream really meant.

"It might help me figure out what your dream meant." I sighed then closed my eyes, I remembered the hand was larger and firmer then mine...actually now that I thought of it, the hand had a weird glove on it. It had a...cat, I think.

"A man," was all I replied, eyes still closed.

"Mitsuki, open your eyes." I felt his hot breath brush along my lips. I slowly opened my eyes to see his right in front of mine.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki, I don't know what your dream means...but I have something I really wanted to tell you. We have been dating for almost a year now and I never have spoken these words before but...Mitsuki, I love you." My heart skipped a tremendous beat, then burst into a erratic array of pulses. He said what I had been feeling.

"I love you too Kai," I smiled. Kai grinned back then leaned forward pressing his lips against my own, I was in pure bliss.

"Mitsuki," he whispered, against my fevered lips. "Marry me."


	10. Just Fine

_A/N: I am sooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in light years and I won't be surprised if no one really wants to read it anymore. Anyways I have been crazy busy with school and the sad part is is that I'm not even doing that great at it! Anyways I had this crazy urge to write and all these ideas came to me for this story so here it is!_

_Oh yeah and to my reviewers I know how you must be feeling about Kai and I am sorry he is such a pain, but I can assure you there are a lot of events to happen and who knows if Kai will turn out to be the person you all thought he was._

_P.S. I don't know if anyone noticed but I label each chapter number and well um ehem this is embarrassing, but I don't know if you guys noticed that there was no chapter seven cause I sure didn't! Anyways seeing as I am too lazy to go and fix it all from here on I am not going to label the chapter numbers because it is not vital to the plot line and to be honest I really don't think anyone cares! So without further ado after this painfully long authors note that probably no one read cause who really reads the authors note anyways, here is the next chapter!_

_Disclaimers: All the characters belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura!_

**'I could feel a hot one taking me down  
>For a moment, I could feel the force<br>Fainted to the point of tears  
>And you were holding on to make a point<br>What's the point?  
><strong>

**I'm but a clean man, stable and alone man  
>Make it so I won't have to try<br>The faces always stay the same  
>So I face the fact that I'm just fine<br>I said that I'm just fine.' Manchester Orchestra **

**Chapter: Just Fine...  
><strong>

"W-what?" I panted, as his unexpected tongue slid into my mouth. It felt amazing to have the hot flesh slide against mine, only I felt as though there was someone else who had kissed me before...and, although I would never admit it I think I liked the other kisses better.

"Mitsuki," he whispered, his hands trailing down my back leaving a sinking line of fire as they ran back up, only this time on the inside of my shirt. I gasped at his hot touch along my skin as a soft grin grew along his lips. I looked into his green eyes lost for a moment, before I realized he had asked me a very important question and was indeed expecting an answer.

"K-Kai...before I give you an answer, c-can I ask you a few questions?" I wondered, hoping I didn't offend him by putting off his own request. Slowly pulling back he nodded with a gentle smile.

Kai slowly leaned back in his chair placing his hands on his lap as his soft grin never faded. I smiled back crossing my hands over my lap as I tried to think of an appropriate way to ask the mind boggling questions rattling in my head. I wanted to know why when he touched me there was always another stronger feeling on the peripheral of my mind that was not connected to him. I wanted to know why he was the only person I knew when I lived in a world full of them. And most importantly, the one I had refrained from thinking, let alone speaking out loud. I wanted to know who that man was last night, and how he gotten into my apartment. Although I didn't know anyone, he seemed to know me. And what was even more mind boggling was that he had mentioned something about being apart of Route L...and I found that shirt in my dresser that was a man's large labeled Route L.

"Mitsuki?" A soft hand ran along my cheek, distracting me from my reverie. I wanted to scream at all of these confusing thoughts, but I had to trust that Kai would not lie to me. I did love him after all.

"K-Kai, w-why do I only know you?" I did it, the first of my many questions out in the open. I watched Kai's reaction like a hawk, making sure that he would be feeding me no lies. I slightly leaned forward in my chair as my heart took off at a running start. I never realized until now, but I was actually excited to find out what the answers were.

"Mitsuki, you were in an accident," he replied, never taking his eyes from mine.

"An accident?" I replied, touching my head. "W-what kind of accident?"

"A car accident," he replied. "You were driving home one day when you collided with another vehicle. It was awful, you were raced to emergency and the doctors weren't even sure you would survive. You ended up with eight broken ribs, a broken leg, many stitches and blood transfusions. And worst of all, major head trauma. You lost all of your memories, but you remembered me your lover. I stayed by your side Mitsuki because I love you too much." It all made sense, he must just be protecting me from everything else so that I don't get hurt again. I sighed a breath of relief. He really was an amazing man.

"Thank you for staying by my side," I replied, resting my hand over top of his own.

"Did you have any other questions my love?"

"No...w-well actually." I looked down to our hands biting my lip. What would he say about the other feelings? Would I hurt him by saying I felt other stronger emotions that were not connected to him? Would he even understand what I was trying to tell him?

"Tell me," he breathed, brushing his silky hand gently along my cheek.

"I...I have these other feelings," I started, watching his reaction. He lifted his hand, prompting me to go on. "Please don't take this the wrong way Kai, but when I'm with you I am happy. However, there always seems to be other emotions tingling inside of me."

"That's only natural my love, you feel those because you love me so much-"

"N-no," I interrupted, seeing his eyes tighten the slightest bit. I knew he would think me crazy if I asked him this, but I still needed to know.

"I feel like there is this over powering love at the back of my heart begging to break through...but I...I don't want to hurt you Kai but that love I feel is not directed to you! It's like a volcano within me, I don't know when it will erupt. And worst of all I don't even know why it is there or who it is directed to." I waited for my answer, as Kai just continued looking at me. When no answer was given I sighed. "And then there was a man-"

"A man?" he pipped up. I thought I heard anger and almost worry in his tone. Like he was being threatened over some looming fate.

"Y-yes, after you left yesterday some man got into my apartment and started saying weird things."

"Weird things?"

"Yeah, like that he knew me and I was married to him and had his child...I've never been pregnant before right?" I asked, glad to have found the courage to ask such a question.

"Mitsuki what did he look like?" I didn't miss how he did not answer my previous questions, but I assumed he would later. "Um, well he had dark hair, blue eyes, and a handsome face." I blushed, hoping I didn't offend Kai by finding the man attractive. I mean at the time I was terrified that there was a trespasser in my apartment, but now that I look back at it the man was indeed attractive. Like he was some sort of angel or Greek god. I would never admit that I may or may not find the other man more attractive then Kai himself.

"Did you catch his name?" he asked, eyes slightly tightening.

"N-no," I replied, honestly. "I asked him to leave, and then he was gone." Now that I think back I don't even remember the hearing the man leave...it was as if he had just disappeared out of thin air.

"Mitsuki, you should just forget about it. When you first came home from the hospital after the accident you were always seeing weird illusions, for a while you thought you were married to the lead singer of Route L," he chuckled.

Route L...that was the name I had found on that shirt in my dresser. I had just been collecting items from the band. I smiled looking back up to Kai, I guess this did all make sense and it was something I was just going to have to get over with Kai's help.

"Thank you," I smiled, brushing my had over his cheek. "I don't know what I would be able to do without you...and I guess...I guess that answers your first question," I replied with a blush. I watched as pure stark surprise spread across his face.

"Mitsuki you mean...?"

"Yes Kai," I smiled, taking his hands. "I will marry you. Before I felt so lost over everything but just having you around I know that you are where I am supposed to be."

"I promise Mitsuki, I will make you the happiest women in the world!" he replied, leaning over to once again press those tender lips to my own.

"I love you," I whispered.

* * *

><p>I had to find Eichi, he was my only hope of trying to recover Mitsuki. I flew all over the angel world, like literally, everywhere. If there was a nook it was searched, if there was a cranny it was stalked to its full potential. There were no spaces of the angel world that had not been violated by my eyes. And yet throughout everything I still couldn't find him!<p>

"Argh! Where is that blonde bastard! He only shows up when I really don't want to see him, never when I actually need to talk to him!" Sighing I decided I would have to find another way to summon the stupid angel.

"You know, for being the only guy who is allowed to have my babies love you are doing a damn poor job." I spun around to see Aoi, Mitsuki's father, with a smirk on his face.

"What was that?" I asked, hearing a chuckle come from beside him. It was then I noticed Mitsuki's mother Hazuki, standing beside him.

"Hazuki," I whispered. She nodded floating over to me with a grin.

"Long time no see," she whispered, pulling me into a hug. "I think the last time I saw you, you were twelve and fighting with Keiichi over a chocolate bar," she giggled, patting my head as she pulled back from our embrace. I grimaced at the memory, I never did end up getting that chocolate bar...worst day ever. "And then I got to watch you grow up into a handsome young man who wins over the heart of my daughter. You know I always wanted you two to be together," she smiled.

"Yeah but he's not following any of the guide lines I made for him," Aoi grumbled, earning a glare from his wife. "What? I told him that he was the only one allowed to love her, yet here he is letting some other man take her hand-"

"Take her hand!" I cut him off. "What the hell are you talking about! I never said someone could take her hand, I was trying to find a way to get her memory back-"

"Memory?" Hazuki cut in. Apparently we were playing the cut people off mid sentence game...

"Yeah, she lost it somehow and she doesn't remember anything...not even our son..." I spoke, looking to my feet. Of all the people she could forget she forgot the one being who was the creation of our love. It was an understatement to say it hurt that she forgot...hell, to say it 'killed' would be the nice way of saying how much that girls loss of memory destroyed my very being.

"Was she given a potion or did someone simply put a spell on her?" Aoi spoke.

"I-I don't know! I left her for a bit with that guy Kai, and then when I got back she had no idea who I was...wait...Kai. But Kai was just a normal guy, I was the one who found him and brought him and Mitsuki together, why would he erase her memory?" This didn't make sense, Kai shouldn't have a motive to go after Mitsuki, should he?

"I don't know, but if we knew how she lost her memory then that would help a lot," he spoke, rubbing his forehead.

"Why is that?" I wondered.

"Well if who ever did this to her took away her memory with a spell then all you have to simply do is reverse the spell. But if it was a potion then only a kiss can undo the results-"

"Alec told me about that, how only her truest love can break the spell. But he also told me about the being erased from existence part..."

"Would you do it for her?" Hazuki whispered. My eyes shot to hers for a moment, only to see tears in her eyes. "Would you bring back her memories, even if it meant losing yourself?"

"Hazuki," my voice was just as hushed as her own. "If I knew for a split second that I was where your daughters heart lay then I would take her into my arms and make sure that she remembered everything we once had...but I. I don't think that is the complete truth I...I think that Eichi is where her heart still is. I mean I know that she loves me- or at least did love me. But to be labeled her 'truest love', I don't think I posses such a title. The only man I can think of that could hold such a strong place in her heart is Eichi." Lost in my speech I didn't notice that both Aoi and Hazuki had come to my side until I felt both of their hands placed on my shoulder.

"Takuto," Hazuki spoke. "Don't lose faith in her just because-"

"She forgot me Hazuki!" I burst. All of my built up anger was finally erupting from inside of me. I couldn't take any of these confusing games anymore, I just wanted my old life back. "Of all the people to forget, she forgot the man she dubbed the 'love of her life'. How the hell do you forget that! I mean she's on earth right now being coddled by some guy she hardly knows and I bet that she doesn't even have an ounce of that love she said she felt for me anymore. Hell she probably thinks that it's all for Kai! I mean, how am I supposed to think that I am her greatest love when she..." Fuck, I was crying. I tried my hardest not to let anything but my anger show at this point but it was so damn hard. I took in a sharp breath trying to ignore the occasional droplets that fell down my cheeks. "When she has forgotten who I am."

"If it were her," Hazuki started, as her hands rubbed gentle circles on my back. "She would look past the fact that you forgot who she was, she would know that deep down, somewhere inside of you was that love. That love that you two share that is so incredible that I myself cannot even begin to understand how powerful it is. Takuto, I know you didn't see it but when you died she...it was almost as if she herself lost her life. She was so drawn out of this world and for a good while Keiichi thought she was going to commit suicide. That's not healthy, that kind of love," she whispered, almost mesmerized herself.

"Yeah well it was all for nothing," I whispered.

"Listen here you heartbroken fool!" Aoi spoke up, grabbing the front of my shirt. "I know you think I'm some ditz who doesn't know what is going on most of the time, and while that is only half true, you two did not come this far just to fall apart! She loves you, I know she does. You know there is more then one way you get her memories back."

"We have been over this so many time!" I snarled. "The kiss, that's all it takes!"

"Yes, if you want to get her back the easy way."

"The what?" I replied.

"The only reason no one knows about the second method is because it rarely works. If the person under the spell is in love with another person after having their memory stolen, then it is next to impossible for them to remember those old feelings."

"Fine...what is the second method then."

"You have to make her fall in love with you again."

* * *

><p>"An engagement party?" I asked. Kai nodded with a smile.<p>

"Of course silly, we have to tell all of our friends about the big news!" he beamed.

"Well, yes that is very important but...it's going to be kind of embarrassing when I don't know who any of the people are," I replied.

"It'll be fine," he whispered, pulling me into his arms. "I'll be there." That was all the answer I needed.

"Okay," I whispered, into his chest. "When are we having it?"

"Tomorrow," he replied. Wow he worked fast, he proposed to me just today and he had already set up a party for tomorrow. A small giggle made its way up my throat as I looked into his eyes.

"You were that confident I would say yes?" I asked.

"I only had our love to rely on," he smiled, leaning down for a small kiss. Or maybe it wasn't that small...I kind of lost myself in his lips as his arms wound around me, and my hands tangled in his thick blonde hair. "Mm, Mitsuki, I'm sorry honey," he breathed against my lips. "But I have to go." He pulled back, making a pout form on my lips. "But I will be back tomorrow at four to pick you up for the party," he replied.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too," he replied.

When he was gone I made sure to put the baby to bed then went to my own. I lay down letting out a small sigh as I thought over everything that had happened. I was going to get married! This was all so crazy! I mean I couldn't wait to re-meet all of mine and Kai's friends and to see my parents. It was probably not a good thing that I forgot who my parents were but I'm sure they would understand. Actually now that I think back I wished I had asked Kai about them. At least I had a chance tomorrow to ask them about my past so that I could put all the pieces of my life back together.

It did not take long for me to succumb to unconsciousness where I was sure sweet dreams would be awaiting me.

* * *

><p>"Make her...fall in love with me?" I whispered.<p>

"Well you seem to be good at stealing her heart from other men so this should be a cake walk for you!" Aoi smiled, suggestively nudging my arm.

"Aoi!" Hazuki scolded. "Takuto, don't listen to him." She spoke, placing her hand over my heart. "Just remember all the reason you fight so hard, all the reasons you keep going back, and all the reasons you are so desperately in love with her, and show her how much she means to you."

"Go get her," Aoi whispered. "Go show my baby girl who her truest love is."

As I flew away from the angel world I tried to shake off all the emotional and cheesy speeches I had just heard. I had to focus on my main objective. I knew that everyone wanted me to do something different in order to restore Mitsuki's memory, but to be honest I didn't really believe that any of them would work. I mean making her fall in love with me or a kiss?

I decided that first I would try Aoi's approach in making her fall for me once more. I knew that I could only make myself immortal for only a certain amount of time before the pain became insufferable, but I would do my damn best to ignore it and fight for her. And then if that didn't work then...then I would try kissing her. Even if I was gone it would be alright because she would remember our love. But...but if non of those worked then...then I would have to go back to my original plan. I would have to find Eichi and have him kiss her.

And I hated to admit it, but at this point I could only see my very last plan working.

"Why do I love you so much?" I whispered, as I landed inside of her apartment.

* * *

><p>I was in a dark room sitting on a cold steal chair. A sharp pain ran up my back and my back side was numb. Yet non of this pain was comparable to the insufferable anguish in my heart. With each beat it took sent tiny sharp pebbles pumping throughout my veins.<p>

My attention was quickly caught by slow, parted, painful breaths, only...they weren't mine. I leaned forward on my chair only to be shocked when my stomach hit my legs. Why was my stomach on my legs, I wasn't that fat, was I? My hands shakily ran over my most definitely bloated mid section, and I took in a startled breath when I realized that it wasn't fat that made my stomach expand. I was pregnant.

"Mitsuki," a wispy voice spoke, the same voice that had matched the pain filled breaths. My eyes followed the sound to see the black shape of a bed with a man on it. I squinted my eyes trying to pick up some sort of detail from the mans face to identify him, but all I saw was darkness. The figure reached out to me and without thinking I took his hand. The pain in my heart only intensified when the man started coughing. A terrible, choppy array of coughs attacked the man as the pain in my heart spiked. "Help me," he whispered. It was as if those two words were all the motivation I needed to find some way to save this man.

"Stay with me!" I screamed, as I felt his hand slightly slacken. Why was I so attached to this figure, why was I so terrified of loosing him?

"I love you," his voice wretched, he was trying to smooth out his voice, trying to act as if nothing were wrong. I tried to stand so that I could help him but my legs were dead weights leaving me to only stare at the dying man I didn't know.

"Please," I begged, "Please just-just don't!" I sobbed, gripping his hand tighter. "Don't leave me again, you can't!" I bawled.

"You're strong," he whispered.

"Not without you," I whispered, bringing his hand to my cheek.

"Kiss me," he whispered. I tried to get up, I tried to move, but my legs just wouldn't allow it. It was then I heard the beat of a heart monitor. "Mitsuki," he whispered one last time before the loud ringing of the heart monitor announced the mans death.

"NO!" I screeched, shooting straight up in my bed in a cold out sweat. It was a dream, it was just a dream. I placed my hand against my forehead as silent tears trailed down my skin. What was that, why would I have such a horrifying dream? The feelings that had ignited from that dream were so intense it was as if... as if I had experienced that before.

Something was off, I knew I was missing something. I was glad that I had Kai's love...only I still felt empty, like I was a container with a label but nothing inside of me to keep me sustained. Like I had no purpose.

I got out of my bed and walked to my dresser. It was as if my body had a mind of its own as I opened the top drawer and pulled out the Route L t shirt I had found before. Without even thinking about it I climbed back into my bed, hands clenched around the shirt. I held the fabric to my face as the tears continued falling down my face without rhyme or reason. A small sob escaped my throat as I tried to calm my breathing. I didn't no why, but just by holding the simple fabric in my hand seemed to be healing some unexplainable void in my heart.


	11. Invincible Determintaion

_A/N: Yes that's right! Another upload after like two days! Again, so many ideas in my head for this story, I don't know if this is lame but I am so excited to start on the next chapter! Maybe it will be out within this week! Anyways, just a warning this chapter does get a little graphic...well in my eyes it does with my poor attempts of trying to write an action/fight scene. So viewer discretion is advised. But like always thanks for the reviews, I always love the feedback, and again if anyone is ever confused about the story you can either ask in a review or PM me, and I will answer! So without further ado! _

_Disclaimers: All the characters, except for some, belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura! _

**'An invincible determination can accomplish almost anything and in this lies the great distinction between great men and little men.' Thomas Fuller**

**Chapter: Invincible Determination **

I covered my mouth as I watched her wake in a horrified frenzy. Her hands held the comforter for dear life as if it would stop her body from shaking, while small beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as her wide eyes frantically scanned the room. I knew what was wrong, she had just had a nightmare.

"Mitsuki," I whispered. "Oh god, my Mitsuki." If only she knew who I was, if only I could go wrap my arms around her, if only I was still alive.

I hoped- no, I prayed she wouldn't call Kai to make her nightmares go away. I couldn't watch her fall into that mans arms...not when she had forgotten me. It was painful enough watching her with him when I was always on her mind, but to see her fall for him without the smallest reminder that our love had existed, destroyed me on the inside.

She surprised me as she rose from her bed walking straight to the dresser only to pull out a black t shirt. Wait, a black t shirt. Why would she...? My heart almost leapt from my chest when I saw her climb back into bed and recognized my black Route L t shirt.

"Did you remember?" I whispered, slowly flying over to her bed sitting beside her. I hesitantly reached my hand to gently stroke her hair. Each strand followed my fingers as I lifted my hand away from her warm head, then slithered through my fingers back to her sleeping form once it had reached its potential length. I smiled remembering the days I would play with her hair only to have her laugh then joke about how I should have become a hair dresser as apposed to a singer, seeing how I loved playing with her hair. I mean I never had a desire to play with hair all day, and to be honest I had never played with any of my previous girlfriends hair. Mitsuki's hair was just so...So soft, so beautiful, so perfect. I continued stroking her hair until she seemed to drift off into a calmer unconsciousness. It was only when a soft snore reached her lips that an idea struck me.

Maybe somehow I could communicate with her while she slept, by telling her old stories about us. It might be crazy and I would be screwed if she woke up, but at this point I was desperate to try anything. Maybe if I just whispered memories of our first date, our wedding day, our first anything she might remember.

Transforming myself back into my human self, I made sure not to jostle the bed as I stayed sitting next to her. She was laying on her back, her mouth in a straight line, neither sad nor happy. My shirt was still clenched in her small hands, where she held it tightly to her heart. The soft rise and fall of her chest as she took in each breath was so calming that I had to try my hardest not to fall asleep then and there. I remembered how when I was still alive and came home late from the music studio I would crawl into bed next to her and no matter what my mood, whether I be happy or angry as hell, I could always fall asleep to that damn soft rhythm of her breathing.

"Mitsuki," I whispered. I felt like such a creep, I mean she was my wife and all but there were always boundaries...

"Mm," she moaned, rolling to her side so that she faced me. I smiled, wanting badly to caress her cheek, but also knowing the consequences if she were to open her eyes before I could transform. What would I do if she caught me a second time 'trespassing' in her apartment? I didn't want her to look like a lunatic for calling the cops on an intruder who later turns out to be her dead husband who she does not even know about...

"Do you even know what you mean to me?" the words but a mere breath of a whisper, rolled off my tongue. She didn't react, but that was what I had expected. "Do you want me to tell you?" I asked looking down at her. "You know what, don't answer that," I silently laughed at my own lame joke. I had to remind myself to be serious.

"Imagine a life where you are living your dreams, a life where everything you have ever wanted is in your hands, a life that has granted you everything you have worked for. But imagine that is all you got. I mean yeah it sounds great but... but it is also a lonely life. You see you have those dreams, and that fortune, and that fame, but you have no one to share it with. Your world which seemed to be on the highest pedestal is but a lonely monument, forgotten with its old fame. But then, as if by miracle an angel is sent to you by the heavens," I paused for a moment staring at my beautiful angel.

"They're your everything. They are your breath, they are your smile, they are your reason to keep fighting. They are, t-they are...Mitsuki...Mitsuki I...Dammit Mitsuki you are my reason!" I had to stop myself, rubbing my face so not to lose myself. Thankfully she had not woken from my outburst. "You," I shakily whispered. "You were the reason why I woke with a smile on my face, you were the one who made each unknown day an adventure...You were the one that my heart beat for, with every single pulse. You...You are the only one I can ever love. And I thought...I thought that I was the same for you. I mean, you had Eichi, and I understand your feelings for him too were indescribable but I, I just hoped somewhere in your heart that I had somehow surpassed him." I was about to stand, before a small hot arm wrapped around my waste. I took in a sharp breath to see she was still fast asleep. I looked up to the ceiling biting my lip, it felt amazing to have the heat of her body beside me, to have her snuggle so comfortably into my side like she always used to. If only this small gesture meant to her now, what it used to before she forgot me.

"You know me, you know everything about me. And you know that little boy in the next room? He is your- he is our son. You love him Mitsuki, you love him just as much, or maybe more then me. And you know what? He is the only male in this universe who is allowed to have that kind of love from you. Not Kai, never Kai. Mitsuki, you can't tell me you forgot the night we decided to try? The night we decided it was time for us to start a family. I mean, to be honest I was terrified and did not think I was ready, but you seemed so adamant that I couldn't say no. At first it was like a dream, a crazy dream where I was growing up at a crazy rate, but then...but then you started to show and I knew that it was not some dream sequence, you were pregnant, and it was the beginning of our new family. And you know what? There was something I never told you before, something I never got to tell you because my damn life was taken from me. But Mitsuki, I didn't want to stop at Aoi, I wanted to experience everything with you again," I paused for a moment, looking at my beautiful girl.

"The crazy cravings, the silly things you did because you were so out of it sometimes. The first time I felt Aoi kick inside of your stomach, the horrible 'Baby and me' classes you forced me to attend. I wouldn't even mind reliving the fights we used to get into because I was a jerk and forgot about your crazy baby hormones. They were always quickly followed by the most amazing make up sex. Actually, now that I think back the fights were one of my favorite parts..." I wouldn't say that I would get her mad just so that one of us would have to apologize which resulted in one amazing night of lovemaking...but if the opportunity rose I never turned it down. Some husband I was... I knew that if she was awake she would have smacked me for that last comment, so I tried to think of another pregnancy story for her.

"Do you remember the time I had to run out to the store at three in the morning because of those damn Doritos you wanted? I think I made four trips to the convenient store that morning because I never got the right kind, not that you would tell me. Hell, until that morning I didn't even know they made that many different flavours!" I chuckled. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as my heart ached at all the memories that made nostalgia hit me like a boulder.

"Mitsuki, you don't know Kai. He isn't the man you love, he wasn't really even officially your boyfriend. I don't know what he has done to you, but I promise you I will figure it out...even if it...even if it means I will be erased from all existence, even if it means never being able to see you again. So long as you remember our love, remember our son, I think I will be okay."

"Mm," she adorably moaned again. I smiled, and without thinking placed my hand to her cheek.

"I love you," I whispered. God I do, I love you so much, if only you could remember.

"Takuto," she mumbled. I froze, did she just... no she couldn't have.

"Mitsuki?" I breathed, stroking her cheek again. There was no way she could have said my name just by chance, but it seemed even smaller a chance that she had remembered me. So then how did she say my name! "Mitsuki?" I asked again, gently brushing some hair from her cheek. Maybe if I kept talking she would say my name again! "Mitsuki, you have to remember how much I love you, I know you do, I know you can't forget what we had, what we'll always have!" I begged.

"Cute," a dark voice chuckled. I looked up to see a ragged black figure. My heart stopped, not that it really mattered seeing how I was dead, and I protectively wrapped my arm around the girls shoulder.

"Who are you?" I growled. "If you hurt her, there will be nothing stopping me from destroying you," I threatened. Slowly I reached for the dagger Eichi had given me to protect me-well actually Mitsuki, that I always carried in a sheath attached to my waist.

"You don't know, I mean you have encountered one of my kind before," it smiled, displaying a cave of dagger teeth. I felt the grimace set across my face as I glared at the creature. I knew what it was, it was another lackey for the angels of darkness. "You see the boss has informed me that you, Takuto Kira, are getting in the way of his plans. And I have been instructed to come here and destroy you, shouldn't be so hard seeing how weak you are."

"I am not weak!" I hissed.

"Careful now, don't want to wake the sleeping beauty beside you...or should I say the treasure," it grinned. Panicked I looked down to the girl beside me who was as innocent as ever.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I growled, carefully unwrapping her arm from me. The figure did not back off nor advance toward me, it simply stayed put watching me with that same ghastly grin.

"I don't know why you think you angels of light are so clever in holding your secrets, but I know who that little girl really is." I froze, no...he couldn't? I could tell he saw the distraught cross my features, informing him that I was aware of what he meant. "That little miss is the holder of our power, our power that can help us restore our world and dominate the others," he spoke, stretching his hand out as if to touch her. I immediately shifted so that I was more or less in front of her, making sure that if he were to lunge towards her he would have to go through me first.

"You are never allowed to lay your hands on her!" I spat, jumping from the bed, my dagger at hand. I had just tackled the figure to the ground, having a good angle to drive my dagger through his chest when something seemed to catch his attention.

"You are no match for me angel!" he laughed. "Not with all these distractions..." Distractions? I thought, before a loud shriek caught my attention. Shit.

"Mitsuki, stay where you are," I called over my shoulder, which was a bad idea. As soon as I had checked over my shoulder to see if she was alright, I had given the figure the upper hand. I was flung off of him landing to the ground with a thud. It would really help at this point if I could see his eyes to tell if he was looking at Mitsuki or I. But as soon as he started walking towards her I jumped to my feet, grabbing the figured from behind slamming him against the closest wall. He wretched in disdain trying to stab me in the stomach with his razor like claws, which I quickly avoided.

"She doesn't love you anymore, she doesn't even know who you are!" The figure laughed, trying to take away my concentration. I gritted my teeth wrapping my hands around the figures neck.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "I don't care if she doesn't remember who I am, I don't care if she has moved on, right now all I care about is keeping her safe!" I roared, plunging the dagger into where the figures heart should be. I was only flung back across the room, crashing into the wall. I tried turning back into an angel as my head hit the wall, sending a fire of pain through my entire body.

"Ha ha, stupid angel, I have no heart. Why do you think I am an angel of darkness! If you were higher ranked you could take me down without even having to lift a finger, but you are as weak as I am," it laughed, pulling the dagger from its chest to observe it for a moment. "You know, that was awfully rude of you, do you even know how much that hurts?" he asked., still studying the weapon. I saw him turn the knife in his claws so that he held the tip of the blade. "I don't think you do," his voice turned amused. "Because then I don't think you would have known how much this hurts," he snarled, flinging the knife towards me at an incapable rate. The blade dug into the flesh of my upper arm, tearing through the muscles and tendons, eliciting flames of torment to lick up and down my arms. I tugged the weapon from my arm remembering somewhere in the back of my mind that you were supposed to leave things in if you were stabbed, and promptly held the wound to reduce the hot fluid pouring from my arm. The figure only continued its laughing then looked to Mitsuki.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled, trying to get my body to listen. Damn I wasn't used to this mortal body, and it wasn't very good with dealing with the pain. I tried to move, but as soon as I caught the attention of my opponent he outstretched his hand towards me sending chip like daggers made of pieces of the wall flying towards me.

"So foolish," he chuckled again. I screamed in agony as each bit of dry wall sunk into my flesh, painting my body with my own blood.

"Stop it!" We both froze when a new voice cut in. "I-I don't know who either of you are, and I don't know what you want but...but stop hurting him!" She demanded. The angel of darkness laughed then clicked his tongue.

"Silly girl, this is not your turn to intercede, especially when you are the hostage." He outstretched his hand, sending her flying against the wall her bed was pushed against.

"No!" I screamed, watching her hit the wall then fall to the bed in a heap. At that moment I felt a rage so intense, so extreme that no matter how many times this man sent me flying, threw inanimate objects at me, ripped my heart out, I would not stop from destroying him.

Shakily I rose to my feet, feeling a wave of furry surround me.

* * *

><p><p>

As I fell to my bed I felt the immense pain run through my body, I wanted to cry and scream but I told myself to be quiet. I had to think of a way to save that man. I had no idea what was going on, or how the figure which was all black could use inhuman ways to take his opponents down, but I had to help the man who was so obstinate on saving my life.

I was about to rise from the bed when it felt like an earthquake was shaking the room, causing the dressers to shake and the pictures and objects atop of them to fall to the floor. My eyes opened to a bright light...wait was I dead? No, I couldn't be, death shouldn't be this physically painful.

"I told you." The man who was trying to save me growled. "Not to touch her!" he roared, as he lunged towards him. I covered my mouth when I noticed the difference in the scene. The man was surrounded by an almost heavenly light as he lunged towards the figure, which immediately compensated by grabbing the mans throat.

"I thought I told you!" the dark figure crooned. "You are no match for-" He froze, and a loud gasp escaped my throat as the glowing man grabbed the hands around his neck. A deafening crack filled the room as the man threw the two hands which had been previously around his neck, to the ground. The black figure howled in pain as the man smirked.

"Are you still having fun?" The man asked.

"Just because you took my hands, doesn't mean I don't have any other weapons," the figure hissed. I let out a scream as the figures neck elongated towards the mans throat. Saliva fell from the figures sharp dagger like teeth as its jaw closed around his neck.

"Ah!" The man cried out. His knees trembled as they both fell to the ground.

"Stop!" I cried, jumping from the bed unable to listen to the figures thick sucking of the mans blood. I heard a throaty chuckle escape the figures throat as it lifted its hand, which also lifted me in the air. It felt like a million pin needles were sinking into my flesh, as the figure held me in the air unable to move.

"Please!" I gasped, trying my hardest to take in the sweet oxygen which seemed to soothe each ache of my body if only for a moment. "I will do whatever you want, just...just stop hurting him!" I screamed. Only another throaty chuckle escaped the creature as he made a show of lifting the mans arm, bending it back in an inhumanly way as a bone crushing crack filled the air. The man cried out in putrid horror as his arm looked destroyed beyond repair.

"No," I whispered. I could see the mans colour fading...he was dying...why the heck was this happening! Who were these people, why were they in my room? Why did I feel so connected to the man who was being killed in front of me? Why did it anger me so much to see him in pain...as if I had seen him in the same sort of pain before, only I was useless. I couldn't save him the first time.

"I-Said-To-Stop!" I demanded. Although the lights weren't turned on the light bulbs exploded sending shards of glass everywhere as the windows cracked, allowing the soft breeze from the outside to surround the room. All the anger, all the frustration, all the loss I felt seemed to fly out of my body in some sort of physical force which sent the figure flying back, making him release his hold on the man who fell limp on the ground. I also fell from my hover in the air landing to my side.

The figure painfully recovered, turning back to look at me with what I could only guess was surprise. "Y-you used our power," the figure spoke, and I swore I saw it tremble.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. The figure shook it's head looking to the ground. That wasn't an answer, I wanted to know what was going on! Fed up I stomped my foot causing the floor boards to break in an 'A' shaped trail to the figure, sending it back into the wall with a harsh crash.

"Y-you are somehow using the power of the angels of darkness which is harnessed inside of you!" it whimpered, covering its head with its hands. "Please, spare me!" I took in a sharp breath, I had no idea what he was talking about, but to bring such a figure to the ground must mean that whatever power I held possessed exponential value.

"Is he dead," I whispered, to my surprise with tears in my eyes as I pointed to the man on the floor. The figure slowly brought its arms from its head to peer over at the unmoving man.

"He was never alive," it whispered.


	12. I Believe

_A/N: Hiya! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and favourite story submissions and all the other things you can do to show that you don't absolutely detest this story! Anyways, just a warning there are some subtle um how should I say innuendos between two specific people in this chapter...who they are is a secret until you get to that point of the story. But it is not long, like not even a sentence, and it is not detailed. I just thought I should warn everyone...anyways I hope you guys like this chapter!_

_Disclaimers: All the characters, except for some, belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura! _

**'Every now and then,**  
><strong> Soft as breath upon my skin,<strong>  
><strong> I feel you come back again.<strong>

** And it's like you haven't been,**  
><strong> Gone a moment from my side.<strong>  
><strong> Like the tears were never cried,<strong>  
><strong> Like the hands of time are holding you and me.<strong>

** And with all my heart I'm sure,**  
><strong> We're closer than we ever were.<strong>  
><strong> I don't have to hear or see,<strong>  
><strong> I've got all the proof I need.' Diamond Rio<strong>

**Chapter: I Believe**

"_Is he dead," I whispered, to my surprise with tears in my eyes as I pointed to the man on the floor. The figure slowly brought its arms from its head to peer over at the unmoving man._

"_He was never alive," it whispered._

"W-What are you talking about?" I breathed. I could feel that rage, that impalpable anger corroding within me. I didn't know why I was so attached to the man lying on ground. I didn't know why I was so darn set on saving the man. But I was.

"H-he was never alive...y-you can't die when you were never alive," he stuttered. I watched the figure quivering on the ground as I tried to process his words. Never alive? If he was never alive then why was I able to see him? If he was never alive then why was he in my apartment? And, most importantly, if he was never alive...then why was he trying to protect me?

"If he is not going to die then why is he not waking up!" I growled, clearly if you are dead then you should not be susceptible to pain, right?

"When I bit his neck I sucked a lot of his souls energy out of him-"

"So you were killing him!" I interrupted, the room suddenly turned tepid, matching the temperature of my mood. The figure, seeming to notice quickly shook its head clearly trying to think of a quick reply.

"Its not the same, what I did to him. When a person dies their soul has somewhere to go, and they are still granted the original form they were given when they were mortal. However when a person in the after life is attacked, they lose energy called their 'soul energy'. If enough of that energy is drained then the figure will disappear and be erased from _all_ existence."

"A-all," I whispered. "Wait! How much energy does he have left?" I asked, not liking the colour the man was turning.

"He didn't have a lot to start off with, I have sucked the soul energy from a lot of angels of light before and his tasted the way one does when they are running low on fuel. I could tell he lost a lot of power when he was unable to turn back into his original form."

"Original form...wait he's an angel! Why would an angel be trying to save me?" I could tell by the twitch of the apparitions mouth it knew something I didn't, and I could only guess it had something to do with the angel and I.

"He doesn't have much time left, my guess is in the next twenty four hours his soul will disappear." My heart froze, as if it knew something that my brain didn't. Why did those few words cause such a catastrophic feeling to erupt in my body, as if that mans loss would be the end of my own world?

"There has to be a way I can save him!" I begged. "Please, please!" I screamed, falling to my knees in a helpless heap. The figure, seeming to regain its cocky attitude in witnessing my pain, rose from where it stood.

"Well, there is a way," its gruesome mouth curved into a sickening grin. "But I can't give it away without gaining something of my own. Think of it as an eye for an eye," it spoke. I swallowed the hard lump threatening to block my air way.

"Anything," I whispered. The apparition laughed then outstretched it's mangled arm towards me.

"The power," it simply stated. I looked to my chest, the area in which the beast pointed its wrist, then wrapped my arms around my torso. "The power that will allow my people to take over the world," it grinned. I thought about what he was saying. The world, the world that was everyone's home, everyone's life, could be ended so quickly with the snap of a finger. All because I wanted to save some man I didn't even know. "But remember," the figure breathed, catching my attention. "Him," he pointed to the man. "That man that means so much more to you then you can even imagine, will be erased from all of existence if you do not take up my offer." And yet again his words, although not as strong to others, brought my own world tumbling down.

I was selfish, I knew that but I hated pain. The overpowering distraught within myself was so unbearable at the thought of loosing that man, that if the world were ending and he was gone from existence, I would kiss the ground thanking the day finally came to ease me of my misery.

"I will give you anything, just please, tell me how I can save him." The apparition smiled, slowly floating towards me with its mangled claw outstretched towards my heart. Closing my eyes I waited for it to take what ever it was that it wanted. "How do I save him," I ordered once more.

"You want me to tell you?" I shivered when I felt its sickeningly cold breath tear across my cheek. I swallowed hard as I nodded my head. "You are a foolish girls," it chuckled.

"Mitsuki no!" I was tackled to the ground. A feral snarl left the figures mouth as I noticed the man feebly standing before me, basked in blood with his arm hanging limp. "Don't you dare touch her!" he growled.

"She wanted to save you," the figure said passively. "But if you want to disappear then..."

"I am not going to disappear," the man spoke, as a large shiver wracked over his body. "I am not going to leave her side again!" he roared, racing towards the figure. I watched in horror as the man took hold of the figures neck with his one good hand. "Never," he whispered.

A large snap filled the air as the figures head fell to the floor, his body soon followed quickly turning to ash. "I'm not going to leave you alone," the man spoke, looking at me over his shoulder before collapsing to the ground.

"No!" I screamed, scrambling to his side. "Please, please wake up!" I cried, falling to the mans chest. "I-I don't know who you are, but I- I don't want you to disappear!" Almost immediately that same bright glow emitted the mans body, I watched as his wounds began to heal and his arm mended itself. What was happening?

"Mitsuki," the man whispered, his eyes slowly opening as his hand gently touched my cheek. I gently held his hand in both of mine as the tears flowed down my cheek.

"Why are you smiling?" I whispered, seeing the mans soft grin.

"I never thought I would get to feel your soft touch again," he whispered, closing his eyes as if to savor the moment. "I'm just glad you are okay."

"You're so stupid!" I whaled, seeing his eyes fly open. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I brought his hand closer to my face, hugging his forearm against my chest. "How can you not care about yourself! You would have been gone from existence! Why would you do this for me when you don't even know who I am!"

"But I do," he whispered. "I know everything about you...and you know everything about me."

"W-what are you talking about?" That soft smile touched the mans features once more as he propped himself up on his elbow. I didn't move, didn't even bat an eye as the man slowly leaned forward. I could feel his hot shaky breath play against my mouth as my heart spluttered against my ribcage. I never once felt this way when Kai was kissing me and yet this mans lips had not even touched my own, and that was when I realized something. I really wanted to kiss this man.

"Remember," he whispered. It ached to not have his soft lips to mine, but he was moving towards me so slowly, as if to build up the already pent up emotions.

"Kiss me," I whispered, much to my great embarrassment. The man only chuckled.

"Mitsuki!" We both jumped back when a loud knocking came to my front door. "Mitsuki, open up!" I looked into the mans blue eyes immediately feeling the guilt wash over me. He wasn't Kai, of course I couldn't kiss him.

"T-that's my fiancee, I should go let him in." Why did the man flinch when I said fiancee?

"Wait...Mitsuki, I know that this is going to be hard to believe, but I don't have a lot of time to explain. I know you, and you know me. But Kai, he doesn't like me and if you tell him I'm here I am not too sure what he will do but...but I think he has the power to get rid of me," he whispered. My heart froze. Who was I supposed to stay loyal to? This man I hardly knew or...or the man I said I loved.

"J-just stay here," I whispered, helping him to his feet. He stumbled a bit and I lead him to my bed. "I won't speak a word, just rest."

I quickly rushed out of my bedroom making sure the door was secured before rushing to the front door. "Kai," I greeted, as the door opened. "What are you doing here it's six in the morning?" I yawned, realizing just now how much sleep I had lost. I didn't even want to think about all the cleaning I would have to do in my bedroom!

"I just...you know, I was so excited about yesterday and I um, wanted to see you," he smiled, leaning against the door frame.

"Yesterday...?" I thought back on all the events until the one thing that I had forgot rung clear as a bell. "Right!" I exclaimed, looking to to the golden band on my ring finger. Kai chuckled then pulled me into his arms. "Kai!" I squealed. "What are you doing!" I blushed madly when he lifted me off the ground with my legs straddling his hips.

"What do you think?" his intoxicating breath attacked my ear as he carried me to the couch. "I want to spend some time with my fiancee," he growled, playfully as his lips molded to mine letting our bodies fall to the couch in the process.

* * *

><p>Why couldn't I turn back! What the hell was happening? I tried snapping my fingers, I tried quietly clapping my hands, heck I even tried meditating, but nothing was working! Dammit I needed a handbook, anything that could tell me what was wrong!<p>

I sat up for a minute looking around what used to be Mitsuki and I's room. It was an absolute mess. Maybe if I started small, like fixing the walls and the window, I could slowly regain my power. Lifting my hand I pointed to the rubble on the ground, watching it rise when I lifted my own had. A smile lit my features as the pieces fit in with their respective places in the wall. Next was the window. I followed through with the same process watching the window mend itself. It was all perfect, so I still did have some of my powers!

"Alright, lets try this again," I whispered to myself, snapping my fingers in hopes of returning back into an angel. Nothing. I growled in frustration plopping down on the bed. "Great so I can preform Debbie Travis's facelift on the room but I can't transform! What kind of lame angel am I?" I scoffed.

"_Ha ha Kai!" _Mitsuki's voice caught my attention.

"What the hell?" I mouthed. It was six in the morning, who visited their girlfriend at six in the morning!

This Kai guy was really getting on my nerves, and from the sounds and giggles that were coming from the living room, I did not like the way his 'visit' with my girl was going.

"You wanna see what it's like when people try to get rid of you?" I smiled, this was going to be fun...

* * *

><p>It was all happening so fast, I was under Kai and he was shirtless, and I was about to be as well, and his hands were all over me...and his lips, oh god his lips. "Kai!" I sung as his tongue and teeth played with the hot flesh of my neck. His burning breath tickled my throat as a soft moan escaped his lips.<p>

"This is our first time, you want to take this to your bedroom?" he whispered, leaning forward so that his face was right before my own. Oh no! I couldn't, that man was in my bedroom! If we carried this to the bedroom then there was no way I could hide him then.

"I like here," I whispered, pulling his lips back to my own. Kai shrugged, continuing with his assault over my body. His rough hands glided over my torso sending a shiver up my spine, he was just about to reach for the hem of my shirt when he toppled off of me to the ground.

"Kai?" I asked, quickly looking to the man on the ground. "What happened?" I questioned, trying to hide my giggle. He looked so flabbergasted it was as though the entire act was apart of a comedic play.

"I don't know," he replied tersely, rubbing the back of his head in the process. He was about to climb back onto the couch when he once again fell to his back. "Ah!" he shrieked, trying to reach out to nothing when he once more fell to his back at his failed attempt to stand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I whispered.

"Ah...um yeah, maybe we could carry on with this on the ground," he blushed. I only giggled climbing over top of him.

"Works for me," I whispered. I rested my elbows on both sides of his head as I dipped my head down pressing my lips to his. I felt his hands rest on my hips as his hands slowly started to lift my shirt. It was right when my shirt reached my cleavage that an image struck my mind.

_I was in almost the same position except I was still on the couch. I was in far less clothing then I had been with Kai. And when I looked down there was a black silhouette of a man that rested beneath me. Everything in this image was so surreal, my heart was pounding, my cheeks were flushed, and although I couldn't tell who the man was underneath of me all I knew was that I wanted this to happen...desperately._

"_Mitsuki," the man whispered. "I promise I'll be gentle." I smiled pulling his hand to my cheek as I kissed the inside of his palm._

"_I trust you," I replied. And I did, for some reason I trusted this man far more then I could ever trust Kai..._

_A moan left my lips as the man pulled me onto him and I tried to muffle my cry. "Mitsuki," his soft voice spoke again. "Mitsuki, Mitsuki...Mitsuki..."_

"Mitsuki!" Kai's voice brought me back. "Mitsuki are you listening to me!" I gasped looking to the man below me, and I instantly felt regret. Like there was a sinking feeling in my heart, and whatever I was doing with this man felt so wrong to me that I climbed off of him like he was the black plague. "Mitsuki what are you?"

"K-Kai, can you...can you leave please?" I asked. I knew it was rude, but I couldn't sort these feelings. All I could feel was suffocating betrayal and I wanted Kai out of my sight.

"Mitsuki just tell me what's wrong and we can sort it out," he smiled, slowly getting to his feet. I shook my head, starting for the door. I picked his shirt up off the ground on the way, tossing it back in his his direction hoping he would clue in.

"No, no, I'm sorry. It's not you, it's just I'm tired and we have a big party tonight and..." I couldn't think of any other reasons as to why he should leave. I looked down biting my lip as I caught hold of the door knob, slowly twisting it so the soft click sounded through the room. I couldn't look into his hurt eyes as I uttered my last sentence. "I just really need to be alone right now and would appreciate it if you left, I will call you later." I didn't look up when I heard him walk towards me. I didn't look up when he froze in front of me to gently place his hand upon my cheek. I didn't look up when a pained sigh left his lips. I only looked up when he was gone, and I closed the door.

"What is wrong with me?" I whispered, rubbing my face with my hands. I slowly walked towards the room where the baby slept. Quietly opening the door I went to peek, just to make sure he was okay. Once I reached the edge of the crib I looked down to see the adorable little brown haired infant fast asleep as little drool bubbles played at the edges of his mouth. "You're so cute," I whispered. "I hope that one day I have a baby as cute as you."

* * *

><p>A job well done! I praised myself, as I fell back to the bed exhausted from my antics. I had personally sent those blows to Kai's head after he got too close to Mitsuki. The only thing I couldn't figure out was why she had jumped off of him so suddenly when they were on the ground...<p>

The door opening caught my attention and I watched as the girl of my dreams slowly entered.

"H-hello?" she asked hesitantly, as if she was talking to thin air. I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't sure whether I had disappeared as quickly as I had appeared.

"Hey," I spoke. I watched as she slowly made her way to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. She fell back so that her head rested upon the pillow, then turned to look me in the eye. She didn't speak a word and neither did I.

'Remember me,' I wanted to whisper as I stared into those beautiful chocolate brown orbs. 'Remember how it was me who held you at night. It was me who kissed your lips. It was me who made love to you...it was me.' But it was a lump caught in my throat that prevented me from speaking.

After a few moments she sat up once more, I only watched breathlessly as she crawled towards me climbing so that she was straddling my hips. I blushed hard feeling my heart race as she placed her hands on my shoulders making me fall back against the pillow. Only then, when she was hovering over top of me, did a small frown cross her face as if she were trying to figure something out. I couldn't help just watching her anymore, I hesitantly lifted my hand to gently stroke her cheek. A confused expression crossed her face, but then I thought I saw some sort of recognition cross her features as she slowly turned her face to kiss my palm. A million emotions ran through my body like a torpedo as those soft lips made contact with my skin.

Sliding down so that she was flush against my body, she rested her chin on my collar bone, examining my face. Again I lifted my hand and rested them comfortably across the small of her back, I missed the way her body could fit so well upon my own. Her hands, soft as velvet, started to caress my cheeks as if they were trying to remember something. Her face was adorable as she bit her bottom lip as her fingers trailed across my cheeks, my chin...my lips, leaving a trail of blazing fire in their wake. Finally they decided to rest at my temple where she played with the strands of hair cascading from my bangs.

"What's your name?" she whispered. It cut like a knife that she couldn't remember, but the fact that she was here touching me felt like a start of her remembering.

"Takuto," I replied, softly.

"Takuto," she smiled. "I really like that name." That was all she said. And for the first time in ages, I felt hope that the love of my life, this girl staring into my eyes, was slowly remembering who I was to her.

Not another word was spoken and I watched as her eyes slowly began to drift, as her body slowly toppled off of my own. I smiled, then as gently as I could tried to readjust so that I could pull the white comforter back over top of the both of us. A soft snore escaped her lips and I couldn't help but succumb to sleep myself. It was early morning but the fight had taken a lot out of me, and I was exhausted.

It wasn't too long after when I was woken by two unfamiliar voices. It sounded like they were either in the room or outside the door because both of their voices were very audible, and from what I could tell, one of the men in the conversation was furious.

"You weren't supposed to let him hurt her!" I heard a figure growl. I assumed that they were some sort of spirit because Mitsuki did not stir at their loud conversation. I however kept my eyes closed, feigning sleep as I listened in.

"Well I wasn't aware that this was all apart of your tragic love story." A dark voice scoffed. "And besides she wasn't harmed in the end." It said easily. I heard a loud smack, then a horrid cry fill the air.

"Listen, if you want me to help you gain your worlds power again then you are going to have to follow _my_ rules. I am the only one who can help you now!" The voice which had harmed the other, snarled.

"I realize," the other voice backtracked.

"The only thing is..." The unfamiliar voice spoke. "Is how did she still fight for him? She has no idea who he is yet she...she still fought for him! This isn't right! I would kill him so fast right now if I didn't need him for my future plans!" Future plans? What was he talking about?

"Don't you worry, soon the world will be ours-"

"I don't care about the world," the other voice spoke. "I only care about her..." My heart all but stopped in my chest when I recognized the voice. It seemed that danger was much closer then I thought.


	13. You

_A/N: Hey Everyone! So like always thank you to everyone for the reviews, you don't even understand how much I creepily await for reviews...like not even healthy. Ehem, anyways I don't know what is wrong with me but again there is a very suggestive current of events that happens in this chapter so read with caution and maybe this time not so much of an open mind. Anyways like I explained in my other story 'Fifteen Minutes' the characters my be very OOC at times, and the only answer to that is that it is my story so I manipulate the characters to fit the plot...Anyways, onward with the story and I hope you guys enjoy!_

_Disclaimers: All the characters, except for some, belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura! _

**'There's something bout the things you do  
>The way you smile the way you move<br>The way that you walk through a room  
>Can't get it off my mind<strong>

**In the day and in the night**  
><strong>In the dark and in the light<strong>  
><strong>In the noise, and in the quiet<strong>  
><strong>It happens all the time<strong>

**And all I want**  
><strong>All I ever think about<strong>  
><strong>All I ever dream about Is You' Paul Brandt<strong>

**Chapter: You**

_It was a beautiful autumn day. The leaves were wonderful shades of red, yellow, and orange, flying around me as I walked into a large backyard of an old Japanese styled home. I lay on my back by a small pond with rocks surrounding it as a soft breeze played with my hair._

"_Mitsuki!" I looked up from my position on the ground to see an elderly lady with brown hair waving to me. Her name escaped me. "Mitsuki, your grandmother said that you have a visitor," the lady spoke. Her hair was short and curly, and she had a very short stature. I lay there thinking for a moment before a question quirked in my mind._

"_Who is it?" I wondered._

"_You're handsome singer boy," she giggled, my eyes widened as my cheeks grew hot. I was already to my feet racing towards the house. "Young love," I heard the brunette lady chuckle under her breath, as I raced into the home checking myself for any flaws in a passing mirror. I was rounding the front door when a conversation caught my attention._

"_I really do love her Fuzuki," I heard a male voice speak. It was almost as if he was watching every word he was saying, wanting to request something impossible. I leaned my back against the corner of the wall, listening to the conversation but being careful so that I was not seen._

"_I just don't think now is the time," my grandmother spoke. Fuzuki, apparently that was her name. I heard a sigh and assumed it was the man. _

"_My feelings for her will never change. I don't think asking now, or ten years from now will make a difference," he spoke. _

"_Yes it will," Fuzuki scolded. There was a deathly silence as another sigh filled the room._

"_Mitsuki, don't think we didn't realize you were eaves dropping..." The male voice spoke, making my heart race at the very tone of his voice. I blushed madly turning the corner. Again, as if from all my other dreams I could see everything to its finest detail except for the star male lead of my dreams._

"_Mitsuki, that is very un-lady like behaviour," my grandmother scolded. Her eyes creased at the sides as her light chocolate like eyes pierced into my own.  
><em>

"_I apologize," I spoke, looking down to my feet. My cheeks burned even bright when I heard a musical chuckle come from the man at the door, and I slowly looked up. Oh how I wished I could make out who he was, and what he looked like. Maybe then I could figure out why he was so important in all of my dreams._

_The scene before me immediately changed, leaving my in a swirling vortex reminding me that this was a dream. _

_I was laying in a white bed of an exquisite hotel room. The window was open allowing a soft breeze to play with the satin curtains, as the sound of the ocean filled the room. "We did it," a soft voice spoke. I looked to see the black shape of that man laying beside me. His hand was softly stroking my hair as the sound of my racing heart filled the air._

"_We did it?" I spoke, not sure what he was referring to. He didn't speak a word as he brought my left hand to his lips, revealing a golden band. Oh, that is what he meant, we did do it...we got married! My heart beat with elation as the man pulled me onto his chest._

"_You forgot already?" he asked with humor in his voice. I quickly shook my head as I touched his cheek. _

"_No," I smiled. "I could never forget you..."_

"_Then why can't you see me?" he asked._

"_What?" I questioned, trying to think of a logical explanation to what he meant._

"_You promised to love me forever, you promised you would always be mine so...why don't you remember who I am?"_

"_I-I don't know," I sat up, shifting back on his legs. My hands grabbed at the strands of hair that had been pulled into an up-do from the previous day. "I-I didn't forget I-"_

_"You did!" the man was getting angry. Why was he angry? "You promised me!" _

"_And you promised me you would stay with me forever!" I screamed back, furry filling my voice as drops of tears fell from my eyes. Why did I say that? What did I mean?_

"_It wasn't my fault..." the man spoke. _

"_W-what do you mean?" I whispered. The man was slowly disappearing. "What do you mean!" I cried._

"_Takuto!" I screamed._

"Mitsuki!" I shot up in my bed covered in sweat. I looked beside me to see the angel, Takuto. "What's wrong?" he worried, lifting his hand as if to touch my forehead only to think twice placing it back to the bed.

"I-I don't know...I had the weirdest dream," I breathed, pressing my hands to my temples.

"Dream? What was it about...I mean, if you want to tell me," he backtracked. I shook my head trying to think of the best way to tell him.

"I was in some back yard and then there was a man at the door, and then I was at a hotel and I was just married and it was all so weird..." I rambled, not even making sense to myself of what I was saying. I fell to my back letting my head hit the pillow. "I have all of these weird dreams with the same guy as the lead...and it's like, it's like my conscience is trying to tell me something. Does that sound crazy?" I asked looking to the man beside me. I was seemingly lost in his blue eyes, wondering why I could talk to him so easily.

"No," he whispered back.

"Takuto," my words were just as hushed as his own.

"Yes," he replied softly.

"Why is it whenever I'm with Kai it is you who pops into my mind?"

* * *

><p>She remembered, well not exactly, but I knew that she still held her love for me. I wanted to jump for joy, twirl her in my arms...kiss her lips. But if I did kiss her and she didn't remember then there was a good chance that I would disappear due to the memory potion she had been put under. And I just couldn't do that right now, not when her life was in danger.<p>

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly. Of course I knew what she meant, I knew every word of what she meant. Maybe even more then she did herself. Her beautiful dark chocolate eyes flitted to mine for a second before focusing on something on the wall. I sighed wanting to stroke her cheek but held back so not to distract her.

"It's just...yesterday when I was kissing Kai on the ground...I had this flash back-" She paused for a moment as her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red, and I immediately knew which flashback she was referring to. "I was on the couch and I...I was making love to a man but I couldn't see him, but I think, I think it was you!" She spoke every word so quickly it was hard for me to catch every syllable, even with my angel senses. Panting to catch her breath she didn't take her eyes from the wall as she waited for a response. "Was it you?"

What should I do? Tell her everything, let her know how much I love her and she me? That would be an easy way out of this mess, but then she wouldn't have remembered everything on her own. I looked to the ceiling letting out a soft breath knowing there was only one way other then kissing her for her to remember me.

"I can't tell you," I whispered. I wanted to punch myself in the gut for not coming straight out, for not taking her into my arms reminding her of every memory we shared. I looked back to see frustration peek in her eyes as she tried her hardest to figure out who I was.

"I'm getting married." Of all the conversations she could start, she decided to lead the interaction with the one thing that shattered my heart. I only nodded, not wanting her to hear the insufferable pain in my voice. "I'm scared that- that by marrying Kai I will make a huge mistake," she whispered honestly. I tried to read her face to see where she was going with this, but saw nothing. "Again it's because I don't know what this feeling inside of me is, this feeling screaming at me to realize something-something big."

"What do you want?" I whispered. I rested my hand upon her cheek with a soft smile.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, just a gently. Her hand hesitantly swept across my cheek. Shit I hadn't even realized...How did this girl have the power to pull so many different emotions out of me? I was even more shocked when I saw her own eyes brim with tears.

"I could ask you the same thing," I chuckled, trying to lighten the move. She shook her head with a soft grin, never taking her hand from my cheek.

"Angels shouldn't cry," she spoke. "Especially special angels like you." It all happened so quickly, her arms wound around my neck as she pulled herself into my chest. "Because if you are sad then...then I will be sad."

"Mitsuki," I whispered. "Please remember me." I didn't even catch my slip, the words were out before I could take them back. Her head slowly left my chest as she looked up at me with half lidded eyes. Climbing over top of me her hand fell to my cheek as she stared intently into my eyes. The soft tears fell from her eyes to my own cheeks as she gently bit her lip.

"Oh my god!" A large sob escaped Mitsuki's throat, as her eyes widened. "Takuto!" she cried.

"Mitsuki?" I asked, did she...did she remember me!

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, clinging to my neck once more. "Takuto what happened? Why was I so delusional?" I shook my head as I rested my hand upon her head, trying to cover the sob wanting to escape my own throat. "Why did you stay when I was such an idiot?" she whispered, lifting her head to look into my eyes.

"You already know the answer to that," I breathed, trying not to break down like she was. She placed her hands on either side of my head pulling her self up so that we were face to face. Her hot breath pooled into my mouth and I could feel her heart beat pounding against my chest. At that moment I knew for sure that I had my girl back. And finally, for what felt like ages, she pressed her soft lips to my own. I tried to keep it calm and collected, but the instant her mouth touched my own that fire that I always felt when in her arms flared up making me loose control.

* * *

><p>His hands held my shoulders and his legs opened so that mine rested in between them. His lips continued their assault upon my own until I pulled back for a quick breath. My head whirled as his scent attacked my senses making my head whirl. I felt his body shift beneath mine, knowing what he wanted immediately as I allowed him to switch our positions so that he was hovering above me.<p>

Not being able to keep our little 'reunion' innocent any longer I opened my mouth. He instantly reacted, running his tongue sensually over my lips. I growled in frustration when his tongue ran along my top teeth teasingly. For a man who had put off kissing for so long, he was sure patient.

"Patients my love," he chuckled. I blushed, tangling my hands in his dark hair as his tongue sensually rubbed against my own, allowing me the pleasure I had been denied for so long.

"Ahm," I sighed, closing my eyes. It was so good, so amazing. My body was on fire and I couldn't believe with all this sensation that I had kissed another man. I tried to push the disgust with myself for that out of my mind as I held the man who owned my heart. His hands ran down my side rousing a hot shiver to run up and down my spine, as our tongues continued to tangle with one another. "Tak-Takuto," I panted, trying to catch my breath as his lips planted tender kisses to my cheek, eventually leading to my neck.

"Mhm?" he moaned back, sending another shiver throughout my body. The vibrations from his moan tickled my neck as his hands played at the edge of my t shirt slowly pulling it up.

"I love you," I whispered. I wanted this so bad. All of it. "Love me like before," I panted, referring to the nights he used to come home from the studio and carry me to our bed to make love.

"For you I'll do anything," he whispered, pulling my lips back to his own.

* * *

><p>We were both looking at the ceiling panting heavily, her head was on my chest and my arm was lazily strewn across her back. "What are we going to do?" she whispered. I closed my eyes letting a sharp breath sneak through my teeth. That was a good question.<p>

"I don't know, I guess a good start would be remembering how you lost your memory."

"That sounds kind of funny," she giggled. "I mean, asking someone 'How did you loose your memory?' when they clearly forgot," she rambled. I rolled my eyes trying to hide my smile at her silly remark. I saw that familiar cheeky grin cross her lips as another giggle left her mouth.

"Did you know that you are so frustratingly adorable?" I wondered, wrapping a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course," she joked. "It's all apart of my charm." We were getting off track...that kind of always happened to us. "But from what I can remember," she spoke, getting back on track. "Kai had given me a drink, and then he kissed me-"

"The drink! So it was oral, that bastard!" I growled, smacking my fist to my palm over her back.

"Oral? What are you talking about?" she gasped.

"He gave you a memory loss potion," I explained.

"Why would he do that?" she wondered.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Obviously he didn't want you to remember me, but as to why that is, I am not sure," I spoke.

"I want it to be like it used to," she whispered, drawing small patterns across my bare chest. "I want the life we were supposed to have. The one where I woke up in your arms every morning and looked after our son, and went on family vacations, and watched him grow up...and grew old with you-" She paused, to let out a shattered breath. I immediately reacted, reaching for her cheek to gently sooth her.

"Shh," I hushed. "I'm going to fix everything Mitsuki, I'm going to fix it all for you, for us."

"I have the engagement party tonight," she whispered. I knew she didn't want to go, I could hear it in her voice. I rubbed my eyes trying to formulate a plan in my head. There were very few options we could take here, and the one that I hated the most was the most logical one.

"Mitsuki, you have to go. And you have to act like nothing happened, you can't let him know that you got your memory back." I was terrified to see what he would do next if he found out she had regained any inch of our memories. I felt her body tense against mine and I knew why. She didn't want that, she didn't want to be in that mans arms any more then I did. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't, I'm not going to cheat on you like that," she defended. She was stubborn, just like me. Maybe that was another reason we got along to famously.

"I never said you should cheat on me," I replied, trying to think of a new way to persuade her. I grinned when her hypnotic brown eyes met mine. God, this girl could get me to do anything for her by just the simple blink of her eye.

"Takuto!" she whined, lightly hitting her fist on my chest. I chuckled, she was like a little kid not wanting to clean their room. "I am not going to cheat on you and that is final. I mean before I wasn't in the right state of mind, but even then I could tell something was off. Every time I kissed that man it felt like someone was bringing a flaming iron torch to my heart mercilessly beating it!"

"That is quite the description," I teased, even though I knew the exact feeling she was talking about.

"Stupid Takuto!" she growled. I burst into laughter, she got cuter and cuter by the second. Her small fists continuously smacked my chest and I assumed she was trying to 'beat' some sense into me...too bad she was as defenseless as a kitten that didn't know how to use its claws.

"Fine!" I called. "Mercy!" I waved my hands in the air, taking in deep breaths to try and calm myself.

"So I don't have to pretend to love him?" she asked elated.

"Oh, no of course you do," I replied. "I just wanted you to stop beating me." She frowned, raising her small hand in the air. "Let me explain first!" I defended, gently grabbing at her wrists. "If Kai finds out you remember, then I don't know what he will do next. I mean obviously if getting rid of your memory doesn't work then there has to be more extreme ways...it might even lead to him erasing me from existence."

"N-no," she breathed. "He can't, I wont let him!"

"Then there is only one thing you can do...pretend you have forgotten who I am, and love that man as if he were me. I promise I will never be mad at you for being in his arms, so long as you are safe then I am happy," I whispered, releasing my hold on her wrists as I wrapped my arms around her hips.

"I-I will only do it because it is you Takuto." She pulled herself forward, lifting her head so that her lips were mere inches from my own. "I love you with everything I have," she whispered, gently touching her lips to my own. My body instantly reacted as my arms constricted around her trying to hold her closer. God I was so intoxicated by this women, just her very essence brought me to my knees. "Why did you have to be taken away from me again," she moaned, against my lips. "What kind of monster would do that?" My eyes shot open to her question. I had questioned Meroko on this before but she had shut me down. But this time...this time I was more then positive, and I had to tell Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki, I think...I think it _was _Eichi who killed me."


	14. Unraveling Truths

_A/N: Again I am soo sorry for the long wait, I guess I take forever because I used to use story writing as my procrastination against homework, but now that I'm graduated I procrastinate against everything except eating or sleeping! So to all of you faithful readers I will make a promise to update one of my stories every Friday! So thank you so much for the reviews and likes because they honestly do keep me motivated to write! And I hope you enjoy/ remember this story! _

_Disclaimers: All the characters belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura!_

**Unraveling Truths **

"**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
>I want to hold you high and steal your pain away<br>I keep your photograph; and I know it serves me well  
>I want to hold you high and steal your pain<strong>

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**  
><strong>And I don't feel right when you're nowhere<strong>  
><strong>You've gone away,<strong>  
><strong>You don't feel me here anymore" Evanescence<strong>

"_Mitsuki, I think...I think it was Eichi who killed me."_

The room grew silent, it was even worse then the time I had asked the same to Meroko. Her eyes wandered to mine for a slight moment before fleeing back to her hands folded on her lap. I knew it, I knew that somewhere deep in her heart she would never betray Eichi, she would never think he was possible of such a crime.

"Mitsuki, it's not that I think he did it just because he wants me out of the way-" I started, before she lifted her hand, still deep in her own thought. I sighed biting my lip as the minutes slowly ticked by. I wasn't sure if it was my jealousy, or the fact that after all this time she still thought she belonged to him, but something in me snapped.

"If it's that hard for you then maybe you should just call on that damn angel and you can live happily ever after with him!" I burst, too dense to notice the surprise and sadness peak on her face. "I bet you wish it was _you_ who had died that night, so that you could be with that blonde bastard!"

"What are you-?" she begun, only to be cut off.

"What am I what? Talking about? Isn't it obvious!? You still love him, you still wish it was him who had lived, who you married, who you had your first child with! Who you-" I didn't get to finish as her small hand promptly slapped my cheek, stunning me into that cold silence. She slowly climbed onto my lap as both her trembling hands were placed upon my shoulders.

"Look at me," she whispered. It was too hard now, I knew I crossed a line, but maybe it was my own truths that made me not want to look up to her. "Takuto, look at me," her voice grew thicker, demanding now. Hesitantly my eyes trailed up her neck then face, only to be met with her tear filled eyes.

"How many times do I have to be faced with this?" she asked, confusing me. "I do love Eichi, Takuto. I love him a lot, I love him more then one should after someone parts the physical world. B-but that doesn't mean there isn't room in my heart for anything else. When I was younger all I did was try to train myself to love you, to forget about Eichi and focus all of my energy on you." I rolled my eyes, that sounded _so _romantic...

"Listen," she scolded, noticing my reaction. "It was hard for me okay, really hard, at the beginning I wasn't even sure it was what I wanted...But our first kiss, our first date...Takuto our first everything! I completely forgot about my plan...I-I was no longer _making_ myself love you!" She paused, wiping small beads of tears dancing from her eyes. "I trust both of you. Eichi is like a close friend, or a brother. I can't think that he would do such a thing...he wouldn't." I gritted my teeth. She was wrong, I knew it! And the only reason I knew that her faith in Eichi was wrong, was because if I were in his shoes I too would try to get her back. But instead of fighting back I leaned my head back against the headboard of our bed closing my eyes.

It felt like hours had passed, with her just sitting there on my lap as I closed my eyes. "I think I might have hurt his feelings though..." Not moving my head, I slightly open my eyes to see her chewing on the nail of her thumb. "O-on the day of our wedding, before I walked down the isle I...I had the picture of Eichi and I from the orphanage taped to the mirror. I always talked to his picture, as if he were still with me." I remembered the night I came back to earth she too had been talking to my own picture.

"I had told him what was happening, and hoped that he was there to send his blessing to you and I as we started our knew life together. I said that I hoped he had found a beautiful angel to make him as happy as you had made me...and I...and before Keiichi came to walk me down the isle I...I told him that I hoped he would forgive me because I loved you more then I did him..." Again silence emitted the air. To be honest I didn't know what to say, I mean I know she has told me how much she loved me and I was too dense and thick headed to truly perceive the true meaning of her words...however for once I truly heard what she had said.

Slowly, almost hesitant to, she leaned forward until her lips were gently placed against my own. I closed my eyes as I placed my hands over her hips. "I never wanted to hurt him, but I couldn't help but forget him whenever I was with you," she whispered, against my lips. I only stroked her cheek, trying my hardest to forget my anger.

"How sweet," a dark voice intervened. Mitsuki immediately pulled back with a gasp as I quickly rolled her off my lap so that I could get between her and the dark angel.

"What? Are you hear to avenge your friend?" I asked, acid in my tone. The dark angel, seemingly bigger then the last only chuckled as its dark mouth grinned.

"He was not very helpful, not much of a loss," the figure spoke, almost bored as it twirled the large scythe in its hands. I still stood tall, nothing would be allowed to touch Mitsuki.

"Then what do you want? The power?" I asked.

"No, that's not what I was sent for, although to have that power for myself would be nice," it spoke almost gleefully, as its head turned towards Mitsuki. "She's quite the catch," it smiled, licking its lips. I growled knowing what it wanted. Mitsuki was still unclothed from our previous activity, where as I had pulled on a pair of briefs once we were finished. It would definitely die before it got to lay a hand on her.

"Then what did you want?" I demanded, this small talk was getting on my nerves! A dark chuckle purred from the figures throat as it lifted its hand, and like the other sent me flying against the wall, only to keep me pinned against it. Slowly it floated over to me, holding me up by the throat. I struggled to get its hands away wishing I had my dagger near by.

"No!" Mitsuki screeched, about to climb from the bed.

"Don't," I tried to breath. "Mitsuki stay where you are, please." She immediately froze in a hover position. I looked into the pitch black of the figures face as I felt beads of sweat trail down my temples.

"Listen to him love," the figure chuckled. "I won't touch you, this is between him and I."

"Please don't make him disappear!" she begged, I could hear the tears in her voice.

"He's not going to," I rasped. The figure only chuckled once more as its hand tightened over my wind pipe.

"I wasn't instructed to give the final blow," the figure spoke. "I was only told to weaken him. The boss is worried about his growing power." I couldn't speak, but I was sure the figure saw the questions pooling into my eyes. "Surely you can feel it, the strength you are gaining?" Its hand only tightened, not wanting me to answer.

This was enough, no more having the under hand, no more feeling weak! Slowly I lifted a shaking hand as I closed my eyes feeling a strong power fill my body. Placing my hand to the figures chest I released the power as a bright light engulfed the room sending the figure flying backwards. I fell to the floor, grabbing at my throat as I tried to catch my lost breath.

"Takuto look out!" I heard Mitsuki's horrific screech before the long sharp blade of the figures scythe sliced through my stomach. A weird grunt left my throat as the blade was immediately removed. The last thing I heard was Mitsuki screaming in horror before I blanked out.

* * *

><p>And as fast as it had Stabbed Takuto the figure vanished from thin air, parting with the words 'try to save him now love'. I bounded off the bed wrapping myself up in the loose sheets, to the man on the ground who was profusely bleeding all over the floor. Why wasn't he healing like the last time? "Takuto? Takuto...Takuto!" I screamed, only to have no response. Yelling never worked, I learned that the first time I lost him. I bounded to the bathroom grabbing some bandages from the first aid kit I had gotten since Aoi was born out of precaution. "Hold on Takuto!" I cried, as I grabbed a clean tank top of mine as I raced to his side. Quickly balling up the tank top I pressed it against his wound to help prevent the bleed as I then wrapped the bandage around his torso the best I could. If only I could call Keiichi...<p>

"W-what?" I gasped, as his fingers rotated from visible to non visible. "Takuto?" I breathed. A dim light emitted his body as slowly more and more of his hand became invisible then not.

"Mitsuki?" A soft voice asked. I looked down to Takuto even though I knew it wasn't he who had spoken. The tears flowed down my face as I took the motionless mans hand pressing it against my cheek.

"Why can I never save you?" I whispered, ignoring the voice which had come from behind me.

"Mitsuki," the voice spoke once more. I shook my head, gently kissing his palm.

"Why can't I ever save him?" I now asked the one who had spoken behind me.

"Mitsuki."

"It's not fair you know, I mean the fact that I was finally getting somewhere...that he and I were becoming adults and starting our new lives. It's not fair that I lost it all as soon as I had won it."

"Mitsuki."

"But you know, whoever did this to us, to him. I will never ever forgive them. And when I do find out who they are," I whispered, stretching out my other hand that wasn't holding Takuto's to gently stroke his cheek. "I will make them wish they had never tainted his life."

"Why do you love him so much?" The voice spoke, no longer just speaking my name. Wasn't that the question of the year?

"The same reason I fell in love with you," I spoke. "He makes me happy, he makes me laugh...he makes me feel like I will never truly be alone...even though he left me...kind of like you did. But it's not your fault, I could never put that blame to you, to Takuto, or even to my parents for leaving." A pair of arms wrapped around me from behind as I was pulled against a strong chest.

"Tell me, why did you let me go when I was always there?" he asked, placing a gentle kiss to my bare shoulder. "Tell me why you didn't wait for me?" I shook my head, wishing it was Takuto who was holding me so tenderly.

"I did wait, I was obstinate on waiting. Everyday I had throat cancer I prayed my life would be taken so that I could be with you...but then I met him..."

"Why did you let him in...why?" his voice, it broke my heart. In that small sentence I could hear all the suffer, all the heartbreak he had and still felt since he had lost me.

"He was my escape route, my painkiller," I breathed, running my fingers over Takuto's lips. "But when I grew older and matured he turned into much more then that, he turned into the love of my life."

"But now that that life is over, what now?" he questioned, moving his lips to the back of my neck as his hands moved over my stomach slowly moving up. I froze, biting my lip. Maybe I had explained it wrong, maybe the word _life_ was not strong enough.

"Our life together is over too," I replied. I felt his breath break its smooth course along my skin as he chuckled, slowly pulling at the tucked edge of the sheet which was tucked in to prevent the cloth from falling.

"Our life, so we had one? In that short amount of time?" he questioned.

"I always loved you, even when you first confessed to me and I didn't reply I wanted to scream up to the heavens above about how I felt about you." I shivered as I felt the fabric slowly slip from my body and promptly held his hands to prevent him from exposing my body.

"You let him touch you, yet you love us both. So why can I not have the same reward?" I shook my head with a small smile, bringing his hands to my lips to place gentle kisses against his fingers.

"It is possible to love two people at the same time," I started, trying to figure out where I was going with my speech. "But the intensity of those two loves, no matter how hard you try can never be the same. There is the first kind of love where you try so hard to desperately cling onto that amazing sensation. That sensation you are so sure keeps your heart beating each day. That kind of love, although so intense and fiery at first, can only last for so long until a greater fire burns. Eichi...He's that fire." I whispered.

"Well then it looks like your stronger fire has almost burnt out..." he trailed off. I sucked in a deep breath as I unwrapped Eichi's arms from me as I slowly leaned forward to press my lips to Takuto's almost lifeless ones.

"I love you," I whispered. "I will never loose you again," I vowed, touching my lips to his once more. I was about to ask Eichi how to save him when a loud frantic knock repeatedly sounded from the front door making me jump.

"Can you please make sure nothing happens while I'm gone?" I asked, standing to answer the door. Eichi nodded as I quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t shirt, making sure to hide from Eichi's eyes.

My heart was beating frantically as I raced to the door. I was shocked when a pair of horrified green eyes met my own.

* * *

><p>"Mm." Oh my god, my stomach was on fire, what the hell was this! I was dead, an angel, I should no longer be able to feel pain. I tried to lift my hand but there was no response, as if the message from my brain to my hand was disconnected. I opened my eyes only to see a pair of hazel ones I didn't want to see.<p>

"I must have gone to hell this time," I moaned, only to see his eyes tighten.

"I missed you too," Eichi said dryly.

"Why the hell did you have that thing stab me?" I asked out front. I wasn't beating around the bush any longer, I wanted answers. Now.

"I didn't, I'm an angel of light," he roughly replied. I snorted as a grin crept across my face.

"I'm sure that's true, you're about as bright as a broken light bulb..." I chuckled.

"Listen!" Eichi's voice grew dark. "We both know her life is in danger and we both know that only one of use can save her-"

"Yeah me," I interrupted, earning a cold glare from the man.

"And that's why it's me on the ground and not you right?" he questioned, motioning his hand over my body.

"You just wish you had enough swag to be paralyzed on the ground for an undetermined amount of time..."

"Takuto!" Eichi growled. "I am the only one who can keep Mitsuki safe at this point! Just let her be with me and I will protect her, I will protect her in all the ways you wish you could.

"No." It hurt like hell but I was finally able to move my body. I slowly got to my feet wishing that someone would set me on fire to dull the pain. Eichi's eyes widened only momentarily before his cold glaze set over. "I vowed to protect her. Forever."

"Stand down Takuto," his voice, cold as stone demanded.

"Make me."

A large grin set across his face as he placed his hand over my chest. His eyes closed as mine widened waiting for the blow, only to have nothing happen. "What the?" he whispered, looking to his hand.

"Performance issues?" I whispered, "That's okay, you know one out of every ten men get nervous and-"

"Shut it!" he growled, only making me chuckle as he tried once more with his little hand tricks. When his hand retreated I thought he finally understood that I too could look after her, until he outstretched his hand as a large black scythe appeared above his palm.

"What are you?"

"Not everything is as it seems," his voice was dark as he lifted the weapon swinging it towards me.

* * *

><p>"Miyako?" I asked, seeing Kai's sister standing before me. She looked horrible, her hair was a mess and it was as if she hadn't slept for days judging by the dark circles under her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.<p>

"Kai's been missing!" she cried.

"W-what?" I asked. That's impossible, I saw Kai this morning, if she hadn't heard from him since this morning as well then I wouldn't exactly call that missing...

"After I babysat Aoi that one time for you he-he stopped calling, and when I went to his place he wasn't there...and...and!" She froze as a loud sob escaped her throat.

"Miyako, it's okay. Kai was here just this morning...you know don't you?" I asked hesitantly as her green eyes brightened with curiosity. I bit my lip as I looked to the wall behind her then back to her awaiting eyes.

"W-we're engaged..."

"Engaged?! B-but it's only been a couple weeks...and Kai really wasn't all that set on getting married," she spoke confusing me.

"What do you mean he said-"

"Mitsuki?" I heard Eichi's frantic voice come from my room. Oh no, Takuto!

"Listen Miyako, I am really sorry but um, Aoi hasn't been feeling well and I really need to be by his side right now. Can I call you later and we can sort things out?" I asked. She only nodded, not really seeming to pick up what I was saying as I gave her my number then almost rudely closed the door in her face as I bounded to my bedroom.

"Takuto!" I screeched, as I saw his wound had somehow reopened and pooled through his bandage. "Eichi what happened?" I cried, falling to Takuto's side.

"It just started bleeding again! I don't know what happened!" he explained, just as frantic as I.

"There must be something you can do, some sort of healing powers!" I demanded, not allowing myself to look away from the man on the ground. The man whose heart bled with my own.

"Mitsuki... hand yourself over to me then I will save Takuto for you."


	15. Flightless Bird

_A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! Keeping my promise I have completed the next chapter! And **Meyoshi** How dare you point out my spelling errors! Lol I'm just kidding I always read back and see my stupid mistakes and they drive me insane haha I will hopefully one day go back and fix them... one day. I am actually such a bad speller I am waiting for the day I spell Kat instead of cat otl. But I really appreciate constructive criticism from everyone and letting me know what you guys think! And like my last story I am sorry for always making Eichi the bad guy, especially if a lot of you guys love his character. I have no idea why I always take the nicest characters ever and make them evil...maybe I'm just subconsciously trying to make them more interesting * Cough cough* I joke I joke...ehem anyways I have nothing against the character is what I am trying to say and if you want a story where he is the good guy then um don't read this story. Anyways on with the show!_

_Disclaimers: All the characters belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura! Except for some..._

**Flightless bird**

"**Have I found you?  
>Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding<br>Or lost you?" ****Iron & Wine **

"_Mitsuki... hand yourself over to me then I will save Takuto for you."_

"H-hand myself over? Eichi what are you talking about?" I whispered, I let out a shaky breath as time quickly escaped us. If he didn't answer soon it may be too late for the man I love. I shook my head as I looked to Takuto, my heart shattering all the while. I couldn't hand myself to another man, not even Eichi. Even the thought was impossible.

"Yes, Mitsuki. I am the only one who can save him, I am the most powerful angel, you know this. With my power I can heal him but I will be weakened by this for a short time therefore making it harder for me to protect you," he explained, as if it were some simple mathematical equation. But I did want him to save Takuto, his and Aoi's safety were the only things on this earth I truly cared about anymore, they were the only two my heart beat for.

"B-but will I still be able to stay by his side?" I whispered, waiting with baited breath. A soft yet sad smile appeared on his features as he floated in front of me, gently running his fingers from my temple to my cheek. An involuntary shiver wracked over my body sending a cold pool to set in my stomach making me wish the man would never set his hand against me ever again. He seemed to notice as his hand lingered on my cheek slowly trailing to my lips. I watched as a possessive glare washed over his face as his finger tips trailed over my skin, as if tainting them as his very own. 'Please stop,' I wanted to beg. If only those simple words would leave my lips.

"I'm sorry love," he whispered. "No." Everything at that moment seemed to fall apart as realization struck me like a lightening rod. He was saying he was going to take me away, he was saying I was to leave life for him...He was saying I had to leave Takuto. And I knew he meant not just until he regained his powers. He meant forever.

"I can't," the words but a mere shaky slither, escaped my mouth as I fell from his grasp to the man on the ground. "Eichi, not again." I rested my head upon Takuto's chest hoping, praying that somehow he would start breathing and regain consciousness. He needed to wake up, he needed to show me he was okay. I knew him, he was persistent, like an annoying fly. He would fight to the end, I knew he would. Just for me.

'Do it for me please, I know I'm selfish and weak, but please, please just wake up and show me you are okay. Show me that you still love me and always will!' It was useless, it's not like he could hear my own thoughts as I held him close, but somewhere deep in my heart I prayed he could feel me close, know how much I needed him at this moment and forever.

"He doesn't have much time until he disappears forever," his voice had grown monotone. I shook my head not accepting that fact, he could never disappear. I wouldn't allow. I heard a loud sigh let out from behind me causing a small shiver to wash over my skin as I held him closer. I knew I was staying as calm as I was because of the man I held, for without him I would surely loose my mind.

"You're being childish," Eichi spoke. I could tell he was trying to touch some nerve deep down, but I wasn't sure why. He was acting almost bi polar switching from sickly sweet to cold and defiant. I shook my head hastily wiping away at the tears obstructing my view of Takuto's face.

"Mitsuki, what is more important? His existence, or your persistence on staying with him forever, which clearly in this matter is impossible." I was being stubborn, I knew I was. Takuto used to always get frustrated with me over it. But the funny thing was that he was just as stubborn. Takuto...I had to remember what was best for him.

But what was truly best for him? If he were in my shoes what would he choose? That was a silly idea, if it were him he would probably just distract Eichi with rude remarks while thinking of some crazy plan to save me then steal me away. Only I wasn't as clever as he. And I knew that the only option I could choose although being the key to his survival...would surely still kill him. I wanted him, I wanted that man so badly that I didn't want to be near him for his own safety. If I stayed Eichi would do nothing, and I was sure there were no humanly medications or treatments that could cure his wounds. Large tears fell from my eyes to his face as I tried to wipe them away from my own cheeks then his. A loud sob left my throat as I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth trying to prevent the shivers wracking over my body. Was this really our last goodbye? Maybe he would find a way, he was Takuto...I knew he would, he always did!

I moved so that my lips rested adjacent to his ear, "Find me," I softly breathed for his ears only. This wasn't over, with he and I it was never over. We would fight through this, the two of us together. We were a team, as husband and wife, as lovers...As best friends. I would play my part and he would play his. We had no battle plan, but I knew we both liked to play things by ear.

"Promise me," I spoke into Takuto's chest, directing my words to the man behind me.

"What is it?" his voice grew soft. His emotions were almost set by a switch, constantly being turned to a different medium.

"Promise me he will be okay." It wasn't just a simple request. It was a demand. I slowly leaned back so that I could see Takuto's face as I gently stroked his cheek. "When I am gone he will be able to return back to the angel world and will never be put in harms way ever again." I could survive for now with the thought of knowing he would be safe.

"Mitsuki, it's not something I have complete power over-" I closed my eyes as my jaw set.

"Promise me," my voice was dark with furry. If I wasn't granted the one wish of being by his side, then he had to at least promise me he would be safe.

"Of course," he sincerely replied. I nodded my head taking in a shaky breath as I knew my next demand.

"And I have to take Aoi with us. No exceptions," I turned to look him dead in the eyes. For a moment I thought I saw his jaw clench but he quickly composed himself wearing that sickly sweet smile once more. I tried so hard to study his reaction, to try and figure out the reasons behind his every move, every word, every breath. Only trying to find words on a blank page would be easier then trying to read his expression. Which was what I knew our relationship had become. What before had been so innocent, so passionate, so full of love, had quickly spiraled into a blank piece of paper. We were both tainted by our own mistakes, mine by falling for another man, and his...his for taking me away from that man.

"He won't be safe where you are," he replied. If it wasn't safe for him then how in the world could it possibly be safe for me? There was no way I could accept his reply, he didn't know how strong the bond between a mother and her child were.

"I will protect him, you can protect him, I will not leave my baby behind!" My voice grew with anger, how dare he expect me to leave Aoi! "You don't understand! And it's because of your jealousy isn't it? If Aoi were your own child you wouldn't think twice! You would make sure he was safe, you would do anything! Eichi don't make me leave him, I always hoped he would have your blessing, that you would watch over him from heaven. But I guess that was just a crazy diluted dream of mine. There is no way you would possibly take that responsibility into your hands!"

"Mitsuki, it's not good for him...you can't," he replied, completely throwing my rant aside.

"No Eichi, I love Aoi more than anything on this earth. I will let nothing stand in my way, not even you." I grew even more defensive as I saw him take a step towards me. He seemed unfazed by my reaction.

"I used to be the holder of your dreams," he whispered. "What happened to that? You used to be so excited to see me and at times I could swear I heard your heart pound almost as loud as my own. Mitsuki I wanted to be your everything, I had already been your first love but I wanted so much more then that. I wanted to be your first date, your first kiss, your first time your first everything. And I knew for the longest time that you wanted me in the exact same way...Until," he froze, his features growing ferocious as he looked to the man on the ground. "Until that damned man came and got in the way. Mitsuki, come with me and we can start a new, we can start that life together, that love that only the two of us can share."

"No," I shook my head. "I don't know how many times I must tell you before you understand where I am, how my life and love have changed. There is a reason I am Mrs. Kira, as apposed to Mrs. Sakurai. There is a reason my child resembles a blue eyed angel as apposed to the hazel eyed one. Eichi there is a reason I fell in love with him! And I..." I froze biting my lip. I knew my next words would shatter him, but right now it seemed that all boundaries had been crossed. "And I know that if things had gone differently, that if you had lived and we would have grown up together, and gotten married and had all of our firsts that...that if-if that man" I spoke, gesturing to Takuto. "If that man walked into my life, unannounced while I was still so enraptured with you, I would fall so hard, be so captivated by the blue eyed angel waltzing into my life that I wouldn't think twice about leaving you." That was harsh, I knew it. But it was no more harsh then the situation he had placed me in now.

"Why must you always make things more difficult love?" I was about to protest once more, when the door to my bedroom flew open causing an alarmed scream to escape my throat. My eyes widened when I saw Kai stalking towards outstretching his hands to pull me away from Takuto.

"Let me go!" I cried. "Kai stop, you're hurting me!" I struggled, kicked, even bit his hand which was now holding my mouth, only to have nothing work. It was as though he couldn't feel pain, like he was some sort of cyborg."Eichi please stop this!" I begged, my tear filled eyes piercing into his own. He seemed to shake off my glaze as his eyes focused on Takuto as he outstretched his hand towards him. Slowly, almost painfully he stalked towards the unconscious man, he seemed to examine him for a moment before hovering his hand above his face. I knew that with all the protective words I had spoken in Takuto's defense did not settle well with Eichi, and it horrified me to find out what he would actually do to him. For all I knew he could be destroying his soul then and there.

"Stop!" the word that left my mouth shocked me. I was sure if there was a witness outside of the room they would say I was being maliciously tortured from the outrageous cries escaping my mouth. Eichi however didn't twitch, only looking at me from the corner of his eye once as I saw a soft grin paint his almost threatening pose. "Don't you dare hurt him, I will never forgive you! I promise that Eichi!" I growled, again trying to rip away the arms holding me hostage.

"Don't worry love, I am only taking up my side of the bargain." And with that a bright light emitted his palm as he placed it to Takuto's stomach. I watched with baited breath as the wound slowly healed and the blood was removed from Takuto's skin. "He will be conscious in a small while," he spoke, his voice completely calm.

"P-please, please let me at least say goodbye to him, and Aoi, please!" I sobbed. Eichi stood then advanced towards me, clicking his tongue with that same smirk. I gritted my teeth, wishing I had the power to turn him back into his old self.

"That wasn't apart of our bargain. Now that I have saved him, you must come with me and be my lover just like it was supposed to be," he gently placed his hand to my cheek before I flinched away. I almost missed the anger spread across his face at my rejection, almost. That anger was quickly reverted to a once more expressionless look as he turned to Kai. "Thank you, I will take it from here," he spoke.

"Yes sir," he replied, as I was passed into the blonde angels arms.

"No!" I screamed, desperately trying to fight out of his arms. He was going to wake up, he was going to be perfectly fine and I wasn't going to be there to greet him. "Takuto please!" I whaled, slapping my hands against Eichi's face. "Please wake up, for me...For Aoi! Please, I can't leave you-Wake up, wake up now!" I demanded like a stubborn child. I felt as though I would explode with desperation as I watched the man on the ground, praying that he would somehow wake up.

"That's enough love," Eichi's calm voice cut.

"What will you do with Aoi!"

"We will erase his memories of you and make sure he is placed in an orphanage," he spoke as if it were that easy.

"No! Don't make him have the same childhood I did!" I begged, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt as my eyes bore into his own.

"Why?" his voice was sharp, almost cutting. "You don't want him to be like you? To fall in love with an amazing girl, only to loose her then fall for another hopeless bimbo!" That shot a nerve with me, that was not at all what I meant. The memories I had with Eichi would forever go untouched. However, there was no child on this earth who I would put the horrible punishment of never knowing who their real parents were, what that type of love was like.

"What happened to you?" I breathed, disgusted with the once angelic man who held me.

"I lost you," he breathed, as he placed his hand over my eyes.

Only a few breaths escaped my lips before I whispered the name of my existence."Takuto..." before the world grew black.

* * *

><p>At first there was pain, pain and nothing more. Fire licked from the inside of my stomach all the way up to my chest, slowly eliciting a blazing trail throughout my body. Unlike the first two times I had been stabbed this was worse. It was as if Eichi had poured chemicals all over his scythe before piercing it through my body. I still remember the way his features darkened as his eyes grew dark as night seeming to pull him further into his dark trance.<p>

I knew I was still on the ground in our room, I knew that Mitsuki along with Eichi were still there as well, yet all I could hear was her voice.

"_Let me go!" _Mitsuki? Mitsuki I know it's you, what's wrong? Let me know, tell me everything I will take away your pains and sorrow, I always will.

I felt a light pressure on my stomach over the wound.

"_No!" _Shh, it's okay baby, I'm okay I promise.

"_Takuto please!"_ Please what Mitsuki? Anything for you, please don't be sad anymore.

A warm sensation filled my body until there was no longer any pain engulfing my stomach, it was like a cooling sensation had slithered through my veins as relief was sent through my body. I tried to take in a sigh of relief, only my lungs wouldn't work. I couldn't take in nor let out any inch of oxygen. I struggled to move my hands, even open my eyes, but nothing was working.

"_Please wake up!"_ I heard her scream.

"_For me!" _I'm trying.

"_For Aoi!" _Anything for you, for Aoi...

"_I can't leave you!" _Then don't.

"_Wake up!"_ I'm trying- _"Wake up now!" _Mitsuki, hold on, just wait. Don't leave me, or Aoi, or anyone Mitsuki. Please wait, I know I will be able to open my eyes soon, I can feel my power coming back, just-just wait for me please...I love you so much.

And then I heard silence. I didn't hear her crying, her begging, her broken heart. She was gone. Eichi you bastard when I find you, the next time I will surely destroy you for everything you have done.


	16. Runaway Train

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I do understand that this fic is getting harder to read but it will get better...I think. Anyways I really appreciate hearing what you guys think and **WanderingDreamer4Ever **I am sorry for your heart, but I do have to say your reviews made me laugh a little, not that I enjoy your pain though! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...even though you probably won't! Sorry..._

_Disclaimers: All the characters belong to the brilliant Arina Tanemura! Except for some..._

**Runaway Train**

"**Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
>Somehow I'm neither here nor there<strong>

**Can you help me remember how to smile**  
><strong>Make it somehow all seem worthwhile<strong>  
><strong>How on earth did I get so jaded<strong>  
><strong>Life's mystery seems so faded" Soul Asylum<strong>

"Mitsuki..." Her name was the only thing to roll off my lips for the past hour. I had been conscious but unable to open my eyes. I felt no pain, but for some reason the atmosphere around me seemed tepid, like I was laying on top of a slate of ice. "Mitsuki," I moaned once more.

"Not quite." An annoyingly familiar voice spoke. After what felt like years I was finally able to control some of my body as I slowly opened my eyes. It took time to focus, however when I was able to make out my surroundings I saw that I was no longer in Mitsuki's room. I tried turning my head in order to make out more of my surroundings, noticing that the ceiling above me was coated in an iron cover. That was odd.

"Are you finally awake?" That same voice asked. I slowly rolled my head towards the blonde haired man I knew was addressing me. When my eyes finally met his, I saw a sly almost dark grin cross his features. "Long time no see darling," his smirk grew. I growled in annoyance as I tried to sit up. "It's no use," the man spoke. "They must have put some sort of spell on you to immobilize your body." He spoke.

"How long have you been here Izumi?" I asked, seeing that he was in no better shape then I. His hands were shackled and bound above him by chains on the wall, as heavy weights were holding down his legs.

"Long enough to have figured out I am never getting out of here..." His voice, which always seemed so monotone and lifeless to me, now sounded dead.

"Where are we?" I asked, although I had a fair idea of the answer. A soft chuckle slithered though Izumi's lips as he looked around the small prison we were both held captive in.

"Look around Takuto, we're in a dark deserted prison. It's pretty obvious isn't it? I'm sure you have been an angel long enough to have figured that much out. I mean it's not like the sky is painted with rainbows as unicorns frolic in candy fields!" He exclaimed. My mouth set in a straight line realizing he must have been in here for a long time...too long of time in fact. I was sure he had gone insane. "Where in the world do you think we are?" He continued his crazy man rant. I let out an annoyed sigh as he continued babbling on about chocolate fountains and colourful butterflies.

"Izumi," I spoke, finally silencing him. His yellow eyes stuck to my own as he waited for what I had to say.

"Who brought me here?" I knew Eichi stabbed me but I also knew he was with a conscious Mitsuki. There was no way she would have let him take me here with knowledge of what it was like.

"Some man with blonde hair and green eyes...he was tall and-"

"Kind of handsome?" I asked dryly. Izumi's eyes lit up as he shook his head.

"Quite," he replied. We both sat for a moment as the eery silence got the best of us.

"So you have just been chained up here with no one to talk to?" I asked, hating to think of the idea. I mean silence was nice once in a while however to be engulfed in it indefinitely must have been some sort of hell. He didn't answer as his eyes stuck to the ground, giving me my answer.

"We will get out of here," my voice was deep with reverence. I saw a spark of a smile trace the mans lips as his eyes slowly looked to my own.

"How?" His voice was full of humor.

That was a good question. 'How'. How was I going to get us out of here, how was I going to find Mitsuki, how was I going to destroy Eichi...Dammit how was I even going to move my body? I saw Izumi's critical eyes and shut my mouth. It would take time, but I would get us out of here. Some how, some way.

Again we were engulfed with that sickly silence as I tried to think of a way to keep up a conversation with the blonde haired man across from me. Even in the past it was hard for me to talk with the former dog shinigami. We always seemed to be at each others throats, and would butt heads when we would cross paths in order to please the ones we loved. Wait the ones we loved... An idea finally sparked my mind seeming to catch Izumi's attention.

"Meroko was supposed to be looking for you," I spoke, trying to give him some sort of hope. I saw his eyes brighten for a moment, then darken as something seemed to catch his memory.

"You think they didn't keep that away from me?" he answered. My brows furrowed in confusion. How could the angels of darkness have known Meroko was coming? He seemed to see the questions in my eyes as his smirk returned.

"They found her a few days after she started her search...they brought her outside of my cell and they...they-" His voice cracked and for the first time ever I saw sadness paint the mans features. With his hands barricaded he was unable to wipe the small tears which slowly cascaded down his cheeks. "They had some sort of scythe and they took her soul out of her body in front of me." My heart sunk as I felt my own throat grow tight. Although Meroko and I had had a strained past we were still great friends, and I did love her. "The way she screamed for me to help her, pleaded, begged-" The tears were now heavy in his voice as a sob escaped his mouth. "I couldn't save her!" He cried. "They knew it would kill me to see her suffer and be unable to help!" His head hung, as he bit his bottom lip, trying to muffle his sobs.

"Izumi-"

"The worst is that they placed her soul in some sort of box then took her body to who knows where!" he burst. "They told me they would return her soul if I...if I-" he froze, seeming to catch his breath for a moment.

"What?" I spoke, my voice barely a whisper.

"If I promised to join their side and destroy you," his voice was faint. And I finally understood why he looked as if being completely wiped from existence would be a saving grace. "I knew it was him who was behind it all too," his voice was deep, somehow gaining strength. My questioning eyes met his angered ones as his mouth set into a disgusted grimace. "That damned Eichi Sakurai."

* * *

><p>I was engulfed in a wonderful soft bed, it felt like I lay on cotton as a warm silk duvet warmed my body. I felt a soft hand slowly brush my cheek as I leaned into it with a soft sigh. There was only one man I wanted to be touching me right now, only one man I needed to embrace my body and kiss my lips. "Takuto," I sighed, as my lips curved up into a grin. Only being beside that man could make me this comfortable.<p>

My eyes slowly opened trying to adjust to the bright light filling the room as I searched for my blue eyed angel. "Where are you?" I whispered, waiting for him to reply with a 'right here love'. A warm hand caught my wandering one as they brought it up to their lips, allowing their soft breath to pool over my skin.

"Here," he whispered, as my heart sank. It wasn't my Takuto. He seemed to notice the distraught written all over my face as his hand slightly faltered. I closed my eyes taking in a sharp breath in hopes of soothing my aching heart. "Remember our deal, if I helped him then you would come with me," he whispered, reminding me of my horrible mistake.

"I know," I whispered, the words acid on my lips.

"Mitsuki, it's not that hard, you loved me before, you can do it again." I didn't want to fight with him, I didn't have the will, I just simply wanted to go home and live my life how it was always supposed to be. With the man I truly love.

My eyes slowly took in the room that surrounded us. It was extraordinary, a large chandelier lit the extravagant room. Big white satin curtains flowed over the large windows as the light sneaking through the cracks highlighted the golden and beige walls. There were a few angel statues surrounding the room, as their reflections bounced of the black granite flooring. It truly was beautiful, but this beauty seemed so dull to me.

"Do you like it?" he asked, completely abandoning his first request. My mouth which had hung agape quickly snapped shut as a fake smile plastered itself upon my lips.

"It's lovely," my voice, dry like brittle replied.

"Fantastic," he smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I wouldn't want it any other way for my queen." I nodded taking in a deep breath, distracting myself with the eloquent room. But my mind was elsewhere, the only thing I really wanted to know right now was if_ he_ was okay. My eyes slightly burned as I felt pools of tears fill the bottom of my eyes.

"What's wrong my love?" he asked, catching a stray tear from my cheek. I shook my head as my teeth bit into my lower lip. I heard him grit his teeth as realization came over him. He knew what I was worried about. "He's fine," he whispered. "Kai made sure he was taken back to the angel realm, and his wound was completely healed." My heart seemed to take a beat of ease at this news.

"A-and..." My voice trembled at my next question. "And h-how is Aoi?" I breathed. My baby boy would no longer have any memory of him. I was nothing to him now, just some women that abandoned him in his greatest time of need.

"He's fine Mitsuki," he assured me. That was a lie, probably the greatest lie he had told me. I knew my baby would forever wonder who his parents were, and why we had left him. I knew that although he would have a lot of people in his life, there would always be that one painful hole that could never be filled.

"What shall we do today?" Eichi asked, his voice full of enthusiasm. I shrugged my shoulders, as I folded then unfolded the small amount of fabric I held in my hand from the duvet. I wasn't sure why Eichi felt as though my mood would change with knowing that my boys were safe.

"Can you show me around?" I asked. Maybe if I knew the layout of the place a little better then I would be able to devise an escape plan.

"Of course my love." Just as he had stood from the bed offering me his hand, three quick raps came at the door catching his attention. "One second," he spoke, smooth as satin. Floating over to the door he slightly opened the wooden opening so that the other could not see into the room. "Yes?" I could hear a peak of annoyance in his voice.

"Um, sir, our _visitor_ has finally woken up," the other voice spoke, which I immediately recognized as Kai. To this news I saw Eichi's body stiffen as his hand held tighter to the frame of the door.

"I thought that his _medicine _was supposed to last a week?" If I didn't know the man at all I would have thought he was concerned for this guest he was talking about. However underneath his kind facade I could hear the annoyance for reasons I didn't know.

"Well yes sir, however it seems to have worn off. Would you like me to give him another dosage?" Kai asked. The room was silent as I watched Eichi's hand brace then relax on the door.

"No, I will go see how he is doing. Would you please take Mitsuki here around the palace and show her around?" he asked, body still slightly rigid. I froze, I didn't want to be with Kai anymore then I wanted to be with Eichi.

"Of course," he replied, devout as ever.

"I will just be a moment," Eichi spoke, once again his voice was as sweet as honey.

I tried relaxing my body as he turned back to me, not wanting to show him the pure horror I felt in my body. I had no idea why he had brought me here and what he had planned for my future, and I surely knew that I did not want to find out any time soon.

"It turns out I will not be able to show you around today," he spoke sadly, as if I hadn't just heard the entire conversation. I just nodded my head as he continued advancing towards me. "Kai has been kind enough to show you around while I take care of a dear friend of mine who is staying here," he smiled, placing his hand over mine once he reached my side.

"A friend?" I questioned.

"Yes, he got into a fight helping me protect you from the angels of darkness. I offered him to stay with me to give him time to recuperate." I nodded not knowing how to properly reply.

"Anyways, I will be back so that we can eat supper together," he smiled, placing a gently kiss on my cheek before retreating towards the door. "Oh right," he spoke, spinning around toward me. "There is a closet there filled with clothes you can wear." He smiled, leaving the room quietly.

As I heard the click of the door I just sat there staring blankly at my hands. What had just happened. I never did get to ask him why he was doing all of this, I mean truly why. Not just some half witted reply of losing me. I must have been sitting for longer then I thought because I soon heard a few knocks on the door.

"Mitsuki are you almost ready?" Kai asked, in a soft yet irritated manner. I nodded my head then quickly remembered he was unable to see me.

"Y-yes," I replied, jumping from the bed. I quickly ran to the closet opening the large door only to be astonished once more. The closet was full of angelic attire ranging from ball gowns to simple day dresses, which really weren't even that simple. My jaw fell slack as my hand outstretched to the many fabrics. I had finally decided on a white dress which had spaghetti straps, and rested just above my knees. It was nice because it wasn't tight and flowed around my body when I moved. I slipped on a pair of golden flats then raced to the door, flinging it open. Kai was there with a soft smile.

"Took you long enough," he spoke. I only nodded my head as he took my hand.

"Let us go then mistress."

* * *

><p>Izumi had not said a word since cursing Eichi and I no longer was able to keep up the small talk. We were both submerged into the horrible silence, left with only our thoughts of what ifs. What if I had been able to save Mitsuki from Eichi, what if I was stronger, what if I had lived, what if I never had cancer...What if I was never apart of her life and all she had was Eichi?... What if?<p>

I let out a long sigh trying to ignore the burn in my heart at that last thought. I tried so hard to stay optimistic but the darkness seemed to pull me down into some horrible abyss, leaving me with only pessimism.

Closing my eyes I tried to find some inch of strength, some inch of hope that would help me make it through this. I knew I could, I wasn't that weak! Taking in another slow breath I thought of everyone I wanted to save. Izumi, Meroko, Aoi...Mitsuki. I wanted to save them all, it was my fault that they were all in this hell and it would be my responsibility to get them out.

"H-hey what are you doing?" Izumi's concerned voice broke me from my reverie.

"Huh?" I asked, opening my eyes. "What?" I questioned.

"Y-you were glowing just then, like if you were standing with the sun behind you during a sunset!" That was a very weird description on his part...

"Glowing?" I was only thinking about saving everyone, why would I glow from that?

"Y-yeah," was all he could say. I stared at him confused until I felt an eery presence. I slowly turned my head as I tried to make out a dark figure looming on the other side of Izumi and I's prison. A hard chuckle escaped the figures throat as the sound of jingling keys bouncing off of one another filled the room. A loud screech filled the air as the prison's door was opened and the figure advanced toward me.

"Your medicine wore off a lot faster then expected," the hard voice spat, before my stomach was met with a quick painful kick.


End file.
